Bathing in Blood
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Kagome is on the verge of suicide...her father beats her and everyone hates her...but can one silver haired Hanyou save her in time? read and find out Rated 'm' RAPE CUTTING AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! KagxInu SanxMir RinxSes [COMPLETE]
1. The Girl

**(A/N: Here is another of my fanfictions I hope y'all like this one. And to make some things clear Yes Koga, Naraku and Inuyasha are all demons. Well Inuyasha is have demon but w.e. you get my point)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing In blood…Chapter 1: The girl**

It was going to be a perfect Monday, the only thing that sucked about it was that it was Inuyasha's senior year of high school. That meant it was only one more year of school before he could leave his dumb-ass brother Sesshomaru behind and live his own life. He pulled himself out of bed and over to his closet, where he put on black faded jeans and a red shirt. He then headed down stairs; he wanted to be at school early to meet up with his friends. So he grabbed his backpack and jumped into his 1981 convertible and drove off.

He pulled into school to be meted by his two best friends, Miroku Houshi and Sango Tayjii. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had been friends since kindergarten and stuck together ever since. They were Inuyasha's only friends because of the fact he was a hanyou. Demon's despised Inuyasha's human side and human's were afraid of his demon side, so it was hard to make friends.

"Yo what's up?" asked Miroku as he and Sango walked towards Inuyasha.

"Nothing much, how was your guys' summer?" asked Inuyasha as they headed into the school.

"It was ok," said Miroku.

"Great," said Sango as a wolf demon stood in front of the three of them. And it just so happened that this wolf demon and Hanyou didn't get along.

"Hey mutt-face how was your summer?" asked Koga. Koga Wollfe was popular but Inuyasha definitely surpassed him in looks.

"Great cause I didn't have to see you," said Inuyasha as Miroku, Sango as him all got there schedules and locker numbers. And coincidently enough they all had the same classes and there lockers were right beside each other.

"Hey Inu," called Kikyo. Kikyo was known as the school slut. She and Inuyasha were once dating when Inuyasha had caught her cheating on him with Naraku and dumped her. Ever since then she had tried everything to get Inuyasha to go out with her again.

"What is it Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango began to set up there lockers.

"Just wanted to know if you're doing anything tomorrow?" asked Kikyo because tomorrow was Friday.

"Oh don't you have plans to fuck someone that night?" asked Inuyasha as he walked away. He needed to cool off so he went outside because he still had fifteen minutes before classes started. He then jumped into _his_ tree. It was a great tree; when ever Inuyasha was pissed off he would jump into the tree and be calmed. He sat there thinking for about ten minutes then headed inside.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Bitch hurry up or else you'll be late for your new school," said Yow up the stairs to is daughter.

Kagome just moaned as a sharp pain ran through her body. She pulled herself out of bed and sat looking at her body in the mirror. Her once creamy skin covered with bruises and cuts. She looked at her face and saw a purplish spot under her eye and one on her neck. She cursed her mother for leaving her here with this monster as a tear fell from her eye. But she didn't have time to cry for if she was late for school her father would not go easy on her. In fact when did he ever go easy on her? She was about to put on a pink shirt when blood started leaking from her stomach. She walked to the washroom and placed a bandage around herself. She then continued to dress herself. She put on the pink shirt and a pair of black baggy pants and a baggy black hoodie. She then went back to the washroom and tried to cover up the bruise under her eye, and when she covered it the best she could, she began her walk to school.

Kagome loved the smell of fresh air. It felt like ages since she had seen outside. Her father never permitted her to go outside. Kagome sighed as she thought about her father's rules. She was aloud no friends, she had to come home straight after school and cook supper, and she was aloud no T.V. or games and had to get good grades in everything. Kagome was in such deep thought she hadn't realized she was at school. She walked in the school to be greeted by the secretary at the desk. She was handed her schedule and walked to her locker. This would be the seventeenth time she had gone through this procedure. Every time she had made a friend or someone her father couldn't buy off found out about her abuse she would move then get the worst beating of her life. She must've had a record for trips to the hospital, but her father would just pay the doctors to keep there mouths shut. So Kagome quickly set up her locker and headed to her first class…World History.

"Man I hate world history," said Miroku as he sat next to Inuyasha and Sango sat in front of them.

"Miroku you hate anything that required using your brain," said Inuyasha as Sango laughed.

"Shut up Inuyasha," said Miroku as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class I will be your teacher Mrs. Yamata. All of you guys no each other but Im going to introduce a new student who moved here from Kyoto. Please welcome Miss. Kagome Higurashi. When Kagome heard her name she walked into the room. "Kagome would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" But Kagome shook her head 'no'. "All right then please choose a seat. So kagome sat in the back corner away from everyone.

"She's really mysterious," said Miroku. "I wonder if she's a babe."

"Oh shut up you stupid pervert," said Sango as she smacked him upside the head.

"Miroku will you ever change?" asked Inuyasha, but he too was curious about the 'silent girl'

World History seemed to go by pretty fast, but Inuyasha couldn't take his mind off of the Kagome girl. She always kept her hood up so you could never really see her face. But the bell soon rang and they all headed to there next class. Kagome took a little detour though and headed to the washroom. She walked up to the mirror and sure enough the make-up concealing her bruise had worn away. So she applied more and headed off to her next class…Language Arts. She walked into the class and noticed the same half-demon that had been in her world history class. There was also another boy and girl there. Kagome was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice someone take the seat beside her.

"Hello there babe," said Koga as Kagome tuned her head so she wasn't facing him. "Listen how about me, you and a movie tomorrow?"

"No," replied Kagome softly.

"Your loss I could help you make it in this school," said Koga placing a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Listen I'm not interested," said Kagome still not looking him directly in the eye. Koga was about to protest when the teacher walked in and he took his original seat. Kagome was relieved when she saw him walk away.

"Hello my senior students, my name is Mr. Yoko and I will be teaching you all language arts. And for our first assignment I would like you all to right a poem about what ever you want. But unfortunately for you this will be taken in for marks"

"Kagome was happy when she heard her assignment. She was a master poem writer, in fact she wrote poems almost everyday so she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. After she finished writing her poem she handed it to her teacher. The teacher then looked at the piece of paper and then at kagome. Soon after kagome sat down other people began to hand in there poems. But none even came into comparison with Kagome's.

"Okay class I will read you two poems and you tell me which is better and why," said the teacher. "Here is the first one…"

_I hate this friggen rhyme,_

_Ive got better ways to spend my time._

_Who actually liked to write this crap?_

_Whoever they are should get a slap_

_This stuff is stupid and gay,_

_And that is all I have to say_

"Ok class that was the first one now here is the second…"

_You can't see me, for I' am invisible,_

_I'm a lonely spec of dirt on the ground,_

_Unwanted, uncared for,_

_I' am a blemish on the face of society,_

_A wound that won't close,_

_I walk this earth alone and always will,_

_Can anybody save me?_

_Does anyone even notice I'm there?_

_I guess not,_

_I'm only invisible._

"Now which is better? Yes Sango?"

"Number two is way better. It has more feeling but gives a les direct way of telling you how the author feels."

"Very good…Now," but the teacher was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. "All right see you all tomorrow" said the teacher and everyone walked out of class.

"The person who wrote that poem is really deep," said Sango.

"Ya way deeper than Inuyasha here," said Miroku poking Inuyasha.

"Hey I never said I was a master poem writer,' said Inuyasha as they all walked into the cafeteria.

Kagome took her lunch tray and walked to the empty table in the corner of the room. She was proud of the poem she had written, and it wasn't even her best one. She took a bite out of her sandwich and was in heaven. At home her dad would not allow her to eat so she had to sneak food. But at school she could eat all she wanted.

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha isn't that the new girl?" asked Sango as they all sat down at there normal table.

"I think so why?" asked Inuyasha as he began to eat his ramen.

"She's all alone I'm going to see if she wants to sit with us," said Sango as she walked in the direction of Kagome. Kagome was enjoying her food when a shadow came upon her. She looked up and saw the same girl that had been in all her morning classes.

"Hey it's lonely over here. Why don't you come eat with me and my friends? There pretty cool give or take a few quirks," said Sango

"I don't know," said Kagome. She wanted friends so badly but she also didn't want to disobey her father.

"Oh come on," said Sango and before Kagome could resist she was being drug across the cafeteria to the place where the hanyou was sitting.

"Ok this is Inuyasha and this is Miroku," said Sango pointing to them.

"Hello," said Kagome very quietly.

"Hi," said Miroku as his hand found Sango's butt.

"Ah pervert," screamed Sango as she placed a red hand print on Miroku's face.

"Sorry about that Sango it's my dam cursed hand," said Miroku trying to sound innocent.

"Right," said Inuyasha as a certain slut walked over to them.

"Hey Inu baby listen have you come up with an answer to my Friday night offer?" asked Kikyo as she noticed Kagome.

"Sorry Kikyo but I'm busy," said Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango laughed. It was fun to watch Kikyo and Inuyasha fight.

"Let me guess you're doing something with this bitch?" asked Kikyo pointing to Kagome who was taken aback by her comment.

"She's no the true bitch I see standing here," said Inuyasha.

"Ha what ever, everyone can see through her little quiet act it's all so she can get a guy to fuck her," said Kikyo as she laughed.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad in some way," said Kagome as she stood up and walked away.

"God Kikyo can't you keep your fucking mouth shut," said Sango as she set off in the direction Kagome left in.

"I need some air," said Inuyasha as he to left Miroku al alone.

"Sure just leave me all alone," said Miroku but then he said. "Sure leave me all alone with the pretty ladies. And so Miroku walked up to the first group of pretty girls he saw. "Hello would one of you fine ladies please do the honor of bearing my child?"

"Stupid, Perverted, Idiot," they all screamed and slapped Miroku. _"Maybe I was to forward'_ he thought _'Nah'_

**(A/N: So what do you think next chapter in three reviews so ttfn and ttyl buhbye-brit)**


	2. Her Life Revealed

**(A/N: Here is the next chapter –MAJOR RAPE SCENE!)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing In blood…Chapter 2: Her Life Revealed **

Kagome was walking around the school yard. That Kikyo girl was really mean, so Kagome walked to the nearest tree and sat down in the shade. She then took of her hood for the first time that day. Her raven black hair fell down past her shoulders and she pulled her knees into her chest. She then began to have flashbacks of last night's beating which had been a bad one. But little did she know a certain hanyou was sitting in the tree above her and was watching her every move. _'She's really beautiful, but why is she so quiet? Hold on is that a bruise on her neck'_ he thought. But Kagome was in such deep thought to even notice Inuyasha sitting there.

_Kagome's Flashback:_

"_No dad please don't," cried Kagome as Yow threw her against the wall and held her there by her neck._

"_You have no right to be calling me your father. Your stupid bitch of a mother left you here with me. SO you can join her in hell," said Yow as he dropped the now unconscious Kagome to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. He then took the chef's knife and randomly began stabbing her stomach. Kagome awoke 3 hours later covered in dry blood. She was very week and barely had enough energy to clean herself off. After she was finished cleaning her wounds she put on her pajamas. She pulled out a box from under her bed and took the utility knife she had stolen from her father's tool box. She pressed the knife hard to her wrist as a little stream of blood began to flow out. Tears fell from her eyes and she soon passed out from exhaustion._

_End Flashback_

"Hey what's the matter," said Inuyasha as he jumped form the tree and Kagome found herself staring into his golden eyes.

"It's nothing," said Kagome as she quickly replaced her hood and was a bout to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"People don't cry over nothing, so what's wrong," said Inuyasha more firmly. Something was bugging this girl and he was determined to find out what.

"It's none of your business now let me go," said Kagome. She spoke a little bit louder this time.

"If one of my friends isn't happy then it is my job to find out why. Now why were you crying?" asked Inuyasha. And Kagome was now scared. She was trying so hard not to make a friend.

"Please I can't tell you," said Kagome as she finally managed to pull herself from Inuyasha's grip and ran back into the school.

"What did I say?" said Inuyasha when the bell rang and he headed to his next class.

Kagome walked to her class. She had been crying since she ran away from Inuyasha. She had finally made a friend and if her dad found out it would mean that they would have to move. So she avoided Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha for the rest of the day when finally it was time to go home.

"Dam it," said Kagome as she saw the time. It was 3:50 and she needed to be home by 4:00. She would never make it. So she quickly grabbed her book bag and homework and was about to leave the school when, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha blocked her way.

"Ok what's going on? We ask you to be our friend and you completely ignore us. What did we do?" asked Sango. She really liked this girl and wanted to be her friend.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to hang with you guys anymore," said Kagome as her eyes drifted to the clock.

"Why give us one good reason and maybe we'll let you go," said Inuyasha.

"Ummm…Well…Fine because my dad said so," said Kagome as she pushed her way past Sango and a book fell out of her open backpack. But Kagome didn't care; the only thing she cared about was getting home on time, or at least before her father.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha as Sango read the title of the book. 'Kags Journal'

"It's her journal," said Sango as Inuyasha snatched it from her hands.

"Well than let's read it," said Inuyasha.

"Reading a girls journal is an invasion of her privacy, but maybe it will give us a clue to why she's so quiet," said Sango. So Inuyasha turned to the last entry and read out loud what the journal said…

'That bastard hit me again. And now we're moving which means I'll get it good. I can picture it. Kagome you're such an idiot. I should kill myself and end this…but it would be my luck he would catch me than revive me so he could kill me himself. What a dick. Everything's my fault.'

"What the fuck does that mean?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know," said Sango.

"I did notice a bruise on her cheek and neck today," said Inuyasha. "And they were new"

"We should talk to her," said Miroku.

"No we need to talk to her face-to-face. So listen let's visit her tonight after were all done our home duties," said Sango.

"But we don't know where she lives," said Inuyasha.

"I'll go to the office and get her address," said Sango as she darted down the hallway and soon returned with a slip of paper. "Ok her address is 143 Archibald lane"

"Ok tonight at nine then," said Miroku as they all left school.

Kagome had ran from the school all the way home as was very, very tired. But her eyes were shocked when she saw more than one car outside her house. _'What could he have planned'_ thought Kagome as she quietly walked into her house to be greeted by her father and another man.

"Hello Kagome please go up to your room," said Yow as Kagome nodded her head and headed upstairs.

"Is she really good?" asked Hugh the man sitting next to Yow.

"Just watch," said Yow as he slowly crept up the stairs. Kagome dumped her backpack on the floor and noticed it was open and her journal was missing. _'Shit'_ She thought. But her thoughts were broken when her father pushed through the door.

"Time to play Kagome," said Yow as he pushed Kagome onto her bed and held her wrists above her head. He then took out a piece of rope and tied Kagome's small wrists to the bedpost. Kagome could see the man behind her father watching in pleasure. "Kagome let's try something new ok?" sand Kagome's eyes grew wide as her father's grew lustful. He than took a piece of cloth and gagged Kagome. "We can't have you screaming, what would the neighbors think?" Kagome just let tears fall from her eyes as her so called father started to pull off her pink shirt. He then removed her bra so her breasts were bare. He started gripping her left breast so hard it left bruises. Kagome just let more tears fall from her eyes. He the removed her pants and underwear so Kagome was now completely naked as was begging for someone to save her. Then Yow began to fumble with his belt buckle and Kagome could see her dad's friend laughing as she sat there helpless. Her dad then crawled on top of her and Kagome felt something hard brush against her leg. She closed her eye's hoping it was all just a really bad dream, but no luck Kagome was going through the real thing. "Hold on Kagome this is going to be one fun ride" said Yow as he entered Kagome. Kagome screamed out in pain but it was muffled by the cloth. She just closed her eyes tighter as her dad moved in and out of her body. Yow then punched her until she blacked out.

Kagome awoke at about 9 o'clock. She had been untied but her body ached all over, but her inner thighs hurt the most. She didn't understand how her father could take something so special away from her. He stole the only thing she wanted to keep safe. Kagome sat up threw the unbearable pain and redressed. _ 'My sick excuse for a father must be at the bar'_ she thought as the door bell rang. She didn't even care to cover up the huge bruise that covered her whole cheek or her swollen lip. She walked down the stairs and put the hood of her jacket over her head and she opened the door.

"Kagome? Is that you?' asked Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango in unison.

"Please go away," said Kagome as she was about to close the door but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome what happened to you? And we want the truth," said Sango. She was extremely worried right now.

"I fell now please go away," said Kagome. She was hoping they would buy it but they were definitely smart.

"You are a very bad liar," said Inuyasha.

"Please if he comes back he will hurt you," said Kagome. She didn't want anyone else to feel the wrath of her father.

"Listen I will sense when he in near," said Inuyasha. His heart was broken when he saw Kagome looking so broken.

"Ok but only for a few minutes," said Kagome wondering why she caved. "Sit on the couch there" Kagome's house was spotless. Well it had to be considering the fact she would get beaten if it wasn't.

"Kagome please tell us what happened," sad Inuyasha. He could smell someone all over Kagome. Her lilies and vanilla scent covered with man. And he didn't like it.

"Ya Kagome we're you're friends you can tell s anything," said Miroku. _'Can I really trust these people? Maybe…just maybe I can' _Thought Kagome.

"Ok here it goes," said Kagome as she told the whole story from her mother leaving to what happened only hours ago. Tears were now flowing from her eyes and Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome we need to tell the police," said Miroku.

"I've already tried that but he just gives them a lot of money to keep there mouths shut," said Kagome.

"That's disgraceful," said Sango.

"It will all be ok," said Inuyasha as Kagome tried to stand up but folded over from the pain in her stomach.

"KAGOME!" cried Sano as they all rushed to her side.

"I'm fine," she said gripping her stomach.

"Here let me see," said Sango as she lifted up Kagome's hoodie and undershirt revealing a bruise that covered three quarters of her stomach. Just then Kagome's phone rang and she motioned everyone to be quiet and her voice grew shaky the minute she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey honey how are you? Happy your old man finally mad you a woman?" asked the very drunk Yow. "I'll be staying at my buddies' house tonight and I'll be home late Sunday. I expect the house to be clean…Oh and clean the stains off your sheets. Love ya," said Yow as he hung up laughing. Kagome put the phone back on the receiver and sat there silently.

"What an asshole," said Inuyasha.

"Huh?" replied Kagome.

"I heard that whole conversation. And if he's not going to be home for a few days then I don't think you should stay in this house. Tomorrow is senior ditch day at school so I think you should stay at someone's house," said Inuyasha.

"I can't my mom will totally not let her stay because my brother needs to study and needs a good nights rest," said Sango. She rally wanted Kagome to stay over.

"And if I bring a lady to my house my mom will totally freak," said Miroku.

"Well than you can stay at my house. My brother is too stupid to notice anyways," said Inuyasha. "Now go get your things and let's go!"

"Right," said Kagome as she winced through the pain as she walked up the stairs. She came down the stairs moments later with a bag filled with clothes and band-aids.

"All right let's go," said Kagome as they all walked out of the souse and she locked the door. Then she and Inuyasha began the walk to his house.

"Kagome are you sure you're well enough to walk?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ya I'm fine," said Kagome even though her legs still hurt from her father.

"Well if you start to feel dizzy or anything let me know," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome quietly. "Why do you care so much?"

"I hate seeing beautiful things get hurt," said Inuyasha as they finally reached his house. Inuyasha's house was huge. And even had a pool in the backyard. He unlocked the door to his house and Kagome was in total awe. She had never seen a house this big.

"Welcome to my house," said Inuyasha as he walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the cupboard.

_Dear little brother,_

_Rin and I have gone to Kyoto for a few days so we'll see you when we get back…Sesshomaru._

"Well my brother is enjoying himself," said Inuyasha as Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"I love your house," said Kagome as she took her hood off for the first time in front of someone.

"And I love when you don't where your hood," said Inuyasha. "Why do you where your hood all the time anyways"

"Because im not pretty," said Kagome looking at the ground.

"God Kagome you're beautiful so don't let anyone tell you different," said Inuyasha as Kagome's chocolate eyes met with his amber ones.

"Well you should get some rest. You're probably exhausted," said Inuyasha who was now blushing. "You can sleep in the room at the end of the hall"

"Ok and Inuyasha," asked Kagome

"Ya?" asked Inuyasha.

"Thank you," said Kagome as she walked to the room. She put her head to the pillow and fell asleep. Kagome had hoped it would be a night-mere less night. But she started having flashbacks of her father beating her and they felt so real. She saw pictures of her mother in her mind but they were quickly covered over with Kagome's sick father.

"Mom how you could leave me here with this…this…monster?" said Kagome as her cheeks became wet with tears. "You promised you would come back for me but you never did why...Why?" she was now crying harder. In the room next to her Inuyasha had just awaked and was on his way to her room.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha opening the door. He saw Kagome, her knees pulled into her chest, sobbing away. "What's wrong?" he felt so bad for her. He had no idea how someone so kind and beautiful wound up in this type of situation.

"Oh it's nothing really," said Kagome as Inuyasha sat beside her on the bed and pulled her head to his chest.

"Kagome I'm really glad I met you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh please I'm just another burden on you. I shouldn't even be here," said Kagome who still continued to cry.

"No really. There are plenty of girls out there, but you're special. You're not stuck up and you're not mean. You're the best person I have ever met,' said Inuyasha as Kagome's crying ceased.

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Kagome who was close to falling back asleep.

"Well I should let you get some rest," said Inuyasha as he was about to walk away but Kagome stopped him.

"Please stay with me Inuyasha," said Kagome with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure," said Inuyasha as he crawled into the bed nest to Kagome. Kagome then placed her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver in her sleep and noticed she was having another night-mere so he just pulled her closer and fell back asleep.

**(A/N: Heyhey there's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was busy this weekend but please review thanks)**


	3. Cuts That Run Deep

**(A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews lol you guys don't noe how much I appreciate it lol here is the next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing In blood…Chapter 3: Cuts That Run Deep **

Kagome awoke to two strong arms wrapped around her. She was a bit startled at first but realized the arms belonged to Inuyasha. She looked down and admired the cute ears that were on his head. She then had an urge. So she took her hand and began to gently rub his ears. Then something happened that made her giggle…Inuyasha was purring!

"Kagome quit it," said Inuyasha as he yawned and removed Kagome's hand from his ear.

"But you're so cute when you purr," said Kagome with a big grin.'

"Cat's purr…I do not," said Inuyasha.

"Sure what ever," said Kagome as she started to get out of bed but cringed at the pain in her stomach.

"Kagome you're still wounded so be careful," said Inuyasha as Kagome sighed. When wasn't she wounded? "Hey Kagome Miroku and Sango are coming over today is that all right?"

"Ya sure I like them, but that Miroku is kind of a lecher," said Kagome as Inuyasha laughed.

"Yep that's definitely Miroku," said Inuyasha as he left Kagome to get dressed. The bruise on Kagome's cheek had started to go away and the swelling in her lip had gone down. So she put on dark blue jeans that showed her curves perfectly. Then she pulled on one of her favorite black hoodie's that said 'im we tod id sofa king we tod id'. She then through her hair into a high ponytail and began to wash her face. She put on cover up and eye shadow and brushed her teeth. Then she headed downstairs.

"Why hello," said Inuyasha who was eating cereal.

"Hey," said Kagome as she walked and sat by Inuyasha in the kitchen.

"Help yourself," said Inuyasha pointing to the twelve types of cereal on the counter.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Ya of course," said Inuyasha. So Kagome poured herself a bowl of captain crunch cereal.

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Sheesh will you quit thanking me," said Inuyasha.

"Oh sorry," said Kagome when the doorbell rang.

"Hello, hello," said Miroku as he and Sango walked through the door.

"Hey you guys," said Inuyasha as they all walked back to the kitchen to see Kagome. Sango thought she looked a lot better than last night.

"Hey Sango and Miroku," said Kagome.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Miroku.

"A lot better," said Kagome as she smiled.

"It's nice to see you with out your hood up," said Sango as Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well what should we do to kick of senior ditch day?" asked Miroku.

"Shopping," yelled Sango.

"Hmmm sounds fine with me," said Inuyasha. He really didn't care what they did.

"Hey Sango can I talk to you for a second," said Kagome as she pulled Sango off to the side. "Sango number one I have no money and number two I've never been to a mall"

"WHAT? Well then we are definitely taking you shopping and as for payment…well…you see Miroku's parents kinda own the mall and every store in the mall," said Sango. "So we get to shop for free"

"Wait you mean Miroku is related to Houshi corp. The five billion dollar company?" asked Kagome

"Yep," said Sango.

"I can't believe it," said Kagome.

"Well you better. Now let's go," said Sango. So they all took off to the mall In Inuyasha's car. They arrived at the mall and Kagome was totally amazed. This was the first time she had been to a mall since she was 6.

"All right here," said Miroku handing them each a card." Now just show the cashier and they will let you go without paying"

"Thanks Miroku. You and Inuyasha meet up with us at 1 for lunch ok," said Sango.

"Ok see you guys then," said Miroku. Then Kagome and Sango started to shop. Kagome had gotten about 50 different outfits. And Sango about the same. When they were all shopped out they decided to go meet the guys for lunch. When they walked into the food court they saw Miroku and Inuyasha already eating.

"Hey how was shopping?" asked Miroku.

"Good how was the arcade," said Sango.

"Hey did you know Inuyasha was the champion of dance, dance revolution," said Miroku as Inuyasha sunk low in his chair.

"Really," said Kagome. That was the only game she had ever played. They had brought it to her old school and she soon was the champion of it. Let's just say she totally kicked ass.

"Do you think we can go check it out after?" asked Kagome.

"Sure I can probably find some poor sucker I haven't beaten yet," said Inuyasha. And Kagome and Sango set off to go and get some lunch.

"Say Inu do you like Kagome as more than a friend," asked Miroku.

"Of course not," said Inuyasha. Then the girls came back and ate lunch then they all headed to the arcade. The arcade lights were flashing and the music was loud. Inuyasha jumped onto the first side of the game. "Anyone who wants to get beaten please join me on the game" Then to everyone's surprise Kagome jumped up to the other side of the game.

"Bring it on puppy," said Kagome as they both pressed start. The music started and Miroku and Sango were cheering as Kagome and Inuyasha drew a crowd. Kagome and Inuyasha were tied when Inuyasha missed one step than another then the game was over and Kagome had won.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Sango.

"Just something im good at," replied Kagome.

"God Inuyasha beaten by a girl," said Miroku.

"Oh shut up," said Inuyasha as Kikyo walked towards them all.

"Oh Inu did the mean girl Kagome beat you? Do you want me to dispose of her?" asked Kikyo.

"God Kikyo can't you see I hate you…now fuck off," said Inuyasha as he and Miroku made there way back to Sango and Kagome.

"We better get going," said Inuyasha as he dropped off Miroku and Sango at home first. "Kagome here is my cell number and if you ever need anything just call me ok"

"Ya I promise," said Kagome as she programmed Inuyasha's number into her cell. "Buhbye and thank you" said Kagome as Inuyasha drove off waving.

Kagome walked into the house and put her clothes away. She couldn't remember the last time she had, had this much fun. But her fun soon stopped when the door opened and her father stood there with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Ha, I saw you with that little boyfriend of yours you stupid wench. Did you want him to fuck you…was that it?" asked Yow as he slapped Kagome with a tremendous force.

"No," cried Kagome as Yow charged at her with his pocket knife and stabbed her. He then tied her up and began to beat her hard. Cutting her, slapping her, pinching her, kicking her…everything you can imagine. After an hour of being beaten Kagome pulled herself up the stairs. She tried to get on her bed but she didn't have the strength she just pulled out her cell phone and stared at it. _'Why should I bother him? He probably doesn't even care…Oh well I'm not loved by anyone so what makes him so different. I vowed never to develop some third grade crush'_ thought Kagome as she pulled out her utility knife and put it in the pocket of her blood soaked hoodie. And when kagome finally had the strength and was sure her father was sleeping she opened her window and started her way to the pier.

Kagome sat looking at the moon on the lake and began to sing. But her beautiful singing was interrupted by the sound of her cell ringing.

"Hello?" Kagome answered

"Hey Kagome just wanted to check up on you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I see," said Kagome.

"Where are you? Are you at home?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ummm no," said Kagome as she took the utility knife from her pocket and pressed it to her wrist.

"Well what are you doing ten," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha im sorry," said Kagome as she pulled the silver blade across her wrist.

"Sorry for what?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"No one can stop me now," said Kagome. Then her line went dead. Inuyasha was scared. What did she mean? He didn't really care because he needed to find Kagome and fast. So he grabbed his car keys and headed to the area where she lived.

Kagome made a deep gash from her elbow to her wrist and watched the blood drip to the ground. Then she did the same to the other arm. "Goodbye," said Kagome as she fell over but lucky for her a hanyou caught her.

"Kagome what have you done?" asked Inuyasha as he darted to the nearest hospital. "I need a doctor" Said Inuyasha as he burst through the hospital door.

"Oh my god," said the doctor as they Inuyasha placed Kagome on the hospital bed. Young man I need you to please stay outside"

"Ok," said Inuyasha as he took a seat outside the door. Then about an hour later the doctor walked out.

"You got here just in time. Any later and she would've died from blood loss," said the doctor. "She's awake if you want to go and talk with her"

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he walked in to see Kagome looking pale as a ghost.

"Why?" said Kagome very softly Inuyasha couldn't even make it out.

"Why the hell did you save me!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha was taken aback.

"What are you saying you truly wanted to die," said Inuyasha.

"Of course," said Kagome.

"But why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why not, I have nothing to live for," said Kagome.

"What do you mean are Sango and Miroku nothing? Am I noting?" asked Inuyasha his voice going lower.

"Inuyasha…Im soooooo sorry," said Kagome. "I'm so selfish. Always thinking about myself instead of others," said Kagome

"Oh Kagome," said Inuyasha as he noticed tears falling down Kagome's cheeks. "Kagome… I…love you"

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. _'What did he say I love you? Oh my god'_

"Kagome," said Inuyasha. _'Oh no she doesn't love me back…shit'_

"Inuyasha I love you to," said Kagome as the hospital drugs knocked her out.

**(A/N: there hehe please review…I love ddr (dance,dance revolution. I kick ass at that game lol)**


	4. Not Again

**(A/N: Hey thanks lol and I was told by a reviewer I was going to fast when they said I love you…it will all fit in my story I swear!)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing In blood…Chapter 4: Not Again **

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. She noticed she was lying in a hospital bed and was covered with a blanket. And I.V. tube was in her wrist and she felt exhausted. She looked over to the corner of the room where Inuyasha was sleeping. '_Oh that's right Inuyasha said he loved me…he probably only said that to make me feel better. Why did he have to save me…Sango and Miroku and him were better off not knowing me. Why can't things go back to the way they used to be…When I was invisible'_ thought Kagome as she looked down at the stitches in her arms. Her arms were sore but she wasn't in to much pain. The doctors had drugged her enough to keep her body numb for at least a year.

Kagome thought back to the reason she had cut herself in the first place. Her father had beaten her yet again. She held back tears as she thought back to her mother leaving…

_Flashback..._

"_Kagome dear… there's something you need to learn," said Kagome's mother cradling Kagome. "Your father likes to hit mommy. And mommy doesn't want to deal with that anymore"_

"_Don't worry mommy it will be ok," said Kagome as she watched her mother get up and hold a suitcase. "Where are you going?"_

"_Somewhere," said her mom as she kissed Kagome. "I promise to come back" She said as she drove away._

"_MOMMY!" cried Kagome..._

_End Flashback_

'_You promised' _Thought Kagome as she drifted back to sleep. It seemed like only seconds when she heard her door open.

"Hey sleepy head," said Sango holding a get well card.

"Good morning miss Kagome," said Miroku holding a bunch of balloons.

"Hello and you guys didn't have to get me anything," said Kagome as they handed her gifts over. Then Inuyasha walked in holding two well needed coffees.

"Hey you're awake," said Inuyasha shutting the door.

"Uhuh," said Kagome as she yawned.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," said Inuyasha passing one of the coffee's to Sango.

"What a beautiful Sunday," said Miroku.

"Ya," said Kagome as the doctor walked in.

"Ah yes Miss. Higurashi well the tests we ran all turned out to be good…so you're free to go," said the doctor.

"Thanks," said Kagome as everyone let her get dressed. Her body was in the worst shape ever. Cuts and huge black bruises covered her body form one end to the other. She looked like someone had repeatedly ran over her with a car. But she quickly dressed herself and walked out of the hospital together.

"Well what should we do?" asked Miroku

"Let's eat," said Inuyasha as Kagome's stomach growled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry"

"Hey hospital food is gross," said Kagome as they all walked to wacdonalds. Kagome ate like she was never going to eat again, which would be true once she returned home. Kagome winced at the thought of going home.

"Kagome you ok?" asked Sango.

"Ya im great," said Kagome plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Ok," said Sango as they all finished there meals and walked out.

"Hey do you guys want to go to a movie?" asked Miroku…he owned the movie theater.

"Sure what's playing?" asked Kagome.

"What ever we want to se," said Miroku as they all walked to the movie theater.

"K Me and Inuyasha will get popcorn you guys walk into that theater," said Miroku pointing to the theater at the end of the hall.

"Ok," said Sango as Kagome followed.

"But Sango nothing is playing in that theater," said Kagome when she finally clued in. "Wait Miroku owns this doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah," said Sango. And Kagome laughed. Well at least that meant they all got good seats and as soon as she and Sango sat down Inuyasha walked in with popcorn and soda.

"Thanks," said Kagome as Inuyasha handed her popcorn.

"So what movie are we watching," said Sango

"Freddy vs. Jason," said Miroku._ 'Because when ladies get scared it gives us permission to hold them'_

"You lecher," said Sango as she smacked the grin right off of Miroku's face and the movie began. Kagome watched and was scared totally shit-less. When ever she saw Freddy her father's face soon become one with his body. She was Shaking and she noticed Inuyasha put his hand on hers…reassuring her it was only a movie. When the movie finally ended Sango slapped Miroku a dozen timed for choosing such a scary movie.

"Hey it's supper time I got to go," said Miroku waving as he left.

"Me too see you guys at school tomorrow," said Sango

"See ya," said Kagome waving to Sango.

"So were the only ones left," said Inuyasha.

"Yep," said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome listen do you want to come over for supper, my brother is at home and his fiancée if you want to meet them,"

"Inuyasha I would be honored," said Kagome as they walked to his house.

"Hello," said a small back haired girl. She was quite pretty and had a HUGE diamond ring on her finger.

"Hello Rin I have a guest," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked through the door.

"I can see that. I'm Rin," she said extending her hand to Kagome.

"Kagome," she said accepting Rin's extended hand.

"Well let's not linger here," said Rin as they all walked into the kitchen. Kagome then noticed a man who looked a lot like Inuyasha. He was built the same except he had a crescent moon mark on his forehead

"Hello little brother," said the demon.

"Hello fluffy," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I told you not to call me that," said Sesshomaru as he noticed Kagome. "Why hello there my name is Sesshomaru"

"Hi I'm Kagome," she said.

"Don't worry I don't bite," said Sesshomaru.

"Ya what ever," said Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha quit acting like a baby," said Rin.

"What's for supper," said Inuyasha.

"Pizza," said Rin. And Kagome almost fell off her chair she hadn't eaten pizza in years.

"Good," said Inuyasha.

"Pizza's here," said Inuyasha as he heard the man walk up to the door. So Sesshomaru paid the man and they all ate the delicious pizza.

"Well I'm going to take Kagome home," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome were about to leave.

"Ok see you again soon Kagome," said Rin as Inuyasha drove Kagome home.

"Kagome if that so-called father of yours even lays a single finger on you don't hesitate to call me," said Inuyasha

"Right," said Kagome as she walked into her house and to her luck her father wasn't there. She rejoiced as she walked to her room. Her room was just as she had left it before she ran away. She crawled into her warm bed and fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. She awoke the next morning and got ready for school. She pulled on her baggy pants and another one of her hoodie's saying 'Barbie is a whore'. She then walked and began her walk to school.

Koga had been extremely pissed off when this so called 'nobody' turned him down. He always gets what he wants and to Kagome's misfortune he wanted her. Kagome's school day had started off pretty good when she was about to walk over to Sango when Koga stepped in front of her.

"Hello my woman," said Koga.

"Listen Koga I'm not your woman," said Kagome

"Well not yet," said Koga as he walked away. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ thought Kagome as she walked towards Sango.

"Hey Kagome what was Koga saying to you?" asked Sango.

"Oh nothing," said Kagome

"All right," said Sango as they headed to world history. When that boring class had ended Kagome and Sango had headed to gym. They both got changed when Kagome realized she had forgotten her gym shoes.

"Sango I'll meet you out there," said Kagome.

"Ok," said Sango as she left Kagome all alone in the locker room…or so she thought.

"Hello Kagome" Kagome was shocked when a clawed hand covered her mouth. "You know I said I wanted you and I plan to have you," said Koga. He pushed her into the shower stall and duct-taped her wrists behind her back and tied her legs together. He then took a strip of the tape and placed it over Kagome's mouth._ 'Why does this always fucking happen to me'_ Kagome thought as Koga pulled off her gym shorts.

"Oh Kagome you're beautiful, Im going to enjoy this," said Koga. _'Inuyasha save me' _Kagome thought as Koga entered her. Tears started flowing like waterfalls down her cheeks. Koga kept a steady rhythm and laughed the whole time. Kagome's crying made him happier, and when he was finally done he untied Kagome. "Tell anyone about this and I will kill you!" he said leaving the naked and devastated Kagome in the bathroom just as Kikyo walked in.

"Ha well if it isn't hood girl. Have fun fucking someone in the shower. You know that's where I lost my virginity. At least I think that was the place," said Kikyo laughing at the naked Kagome.

"At least get dressed Sheesh," said Kikyo as Kagome darted towards her clothes and dressed herself as tears still fell from her eyes. Se left the locker room before Sango had seen her. She had been so helpless. She needed to get away. So she walked to the bathroom and took out the new utility knife she had gotten. She pulled it across her wrists a few times. _'Phew'_ she sighed as she left.

"Hey Kagome," yelled Inuyasha. _'Oh no'_

"Ya what is it?" asked Kagome.

"I wanted to walk you to class," said Inuyasha. _'Why does she smell like Koga? Oh no!' _'Kagome…Koga…he…he didn't…" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha please just leave me alone," said Kagome not even being comforted by Inuyasha could get her mind off of her recent rape.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as Kagome left running down the halls. _'Dam it I couldn't protect you again'_

**(A/N: Hehe there you go lol that is the chapter please review okie dokie well I g2g Buhbye)**


	5. Heart Breaker

**(A/N: Ok she was wearing a hoodie so people wouldn't ask about the cuts on her arm. And Kikyo was too stupid to notice them ok lol…My brother read my story and was like holy shit girl you are awesome lol I love my brother lol)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 5: Heart Breaker**

Kagome darted down the halls not even daring to look back. This had been the second time she had been raped…and she felt so violated…so dirty. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable, but Koga had come from out of no where she didn't even have time to scream. She walked towards her locker and noticed sticky notes covered it… Some said 'Hehe is Koga really as good as they say he is' and things like that. Kagome let tears fall as she peeled them off her locker and threw them in the trash. _'Oh no poor Inuyasha'_ thought kagome thinking about how she told off Inuyasha. _'I hope he's not mad at me…I just really don't want to talk about this right now'_ She thought as she headed to the next class before lunch…art.

Kagome walked into the room she was thankful Inuyasha and Miroku had shop class so it was just her and Sango. She took the seat next to Sango and Sango noticed a look of depression on her friends face.

"Hey Kagome you all right?" asked Sango. _'Does it look like I'm all right?' _ Thought Kagome but instead she said…

"Yep"

"Ok class welcome to you're first art class of the semester. I'm looking forward to the work I will receive from some of you. Now please take a pencil and draw a picture…any picture, just make it good," said the teacher.

So Kagome and Sango began drawing. Sango drew a beautiful unicorn in a pasture. But Kagome's was no happy-go-lucky picture. There was a picture of a dead wolf-demon lying on the ground as a girl stood over him holding a knife dripping with blood.

"Kagome great drawing but try to make it less gory next time," said the teacher Kagome's eyes were covered by her hair as she continued to add items to her picture.

"Kagome you're one hell of a good drawer," said Sango as she put her picture in her portfolio.

"Thanks I really like your picture too," said Kagome.

"Ya well it's not near as good as yours," said Sango as the bell rang. It was now lunch time which meant Kagome would have to face Inuyasha. But meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Yo…Inuyasha…earth to Inu," said Miroku waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Oh sorry," said Inuyasha who was snapped out of his trance. He was worried about Kagome. When she ran away from him he was heart-broken.

"Listen let's head to lunch," said Miroku as he and Inuyasha walked and sat down at there table for lunch. Kikyo then walked towards Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha did you here? That Kagome girl is Koga's woman," said Kikyo. Inuyasha just growled when Kikyo said Kagome was Koga's woman

"You know that's a lie," said Inuyasha clenching his fists.

"Inuyasha…" said Kikyo as she lowered her face to Inuyasha's and kissed him. To bad Kagome just had to walk in then. She felt her heart break in two. She had heard Kikyo and Inuyasha were going out once…but Inuyasha said he didn't have feelings for her anymore…But Inuyasha wasn't even trying to break the kiss.

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha as he smelt tears…and the tears were Kagome's. So Kagome ran out of the lunch room slamming the door. "Kagome…wait," he called.

"Let her go Inuyasha she's just a bitchy slut anyways," said Kikyo and Sango walked in.

"What the hell happened I just saw Kagome running out," said Sango

"Well…you…see," said Inuyasha but Kikyo interrupted him.

"She's Koga's so I and Inuyasha are now going out again," said Kikyo.

"Ya right," said Sango and Miroku was just plain shocked.

"Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha

"Is what Kikyo said really true," asked Sango…But meanwhile Kagome was outside running towards the middle of the football field. _'I knew it…he only said he loved me because it was what I wanted to hear…That bastard. Don't worry I'll protect you he said…well that was a great lie and I fell for it…Sheesh how dumb am I? God' _She thought throwing herself to the ground. "God just shoot me please" She screamed into the air.

"What the hell is up with him," said Kagome.

"With who?" asked Miroku. He decided to leave after something very interesting happened in the lunch room.

"Oh Miroku why aren't you inside?" asked Kagome as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's just say there is a bit of a battle going on inside," said Miroku…But Inside the building…

"Inuyasha I asked you a question…are you taking this slut back or not?" asked Sango.

"I guess I have too," said Inuyasha.

"You bastard,' said Sango slapping Inuyasha as hard as she could across the face.

"Oh Inu baby," said Kikyo. _'Yes me and Koga both got what we wanted'_

"What?" said the stunned Inuyasha…Did Sango just slap him?

"How could you do that to Kagome. How can you dump her like she was yesterday's trash?" asked Sango.

"Well she is," said Kikyo as Sango punched her and she fell to the ground.

"Shut up you fucking slut," said Sango as she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Well Inuyasha?'

"I don't know what to do," said Inuyasha. _'You love Kagome not Kikyo. What's the difference they both look the same. Hey you know they are completely different Kagome has a kind heart and Kikyo's is as cold as ice. Well she did apologize and kiss me. Ya well this is a slut we're talking about. Sheesh I really should quit talking to myself._

"Wrong answer," said Sango as she stormed off to go and find her broken hearted friend and Miroku.

"Miroku I have a question," said Kagome trying to get off the topic off her broken heart. "What's the deal with you and Sango?"

"Well lets just say I like her a lot," said Miroku.

"Awwww that's so cute," said Kagome as Sango finally found them.

"Oh there you guys are," said Sango as she sat down beside Kagome. "You all right?"

"Sure… I guess," said Kagome

"I can't believe Inuyasha," said Sango.

"Really I'm fine I mean Kikyo was his before me and I don't want to ruin it," said Kagome as she felt her heart being ripped form her body.

"Ok but if you need to talk," said Sango but the bell had ringed.

"I promise im fine Sango," said Kagome. They all walked to social studies and kagome saw Inuyasha sitting by Kikyo but she didn't let herself cry. Instead she sat by Sango and Miroku. Then finally the school day was over…she was about to leave when she was unfourtunatly approached by Inuyasha.

"Kagome if it's any consolation I know how you feel," said Inuyasha. _"What? He had no fucking Idea how I feel'_ Thought Kagome then she yelled and she yelled loud.

"**YOU FUCKNG THINK YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? HAVE YOU EVER HAD YOUR HEART STOMMPED ON BY SOMEONE YOU CARED ABOUT? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN BEATEN TO THE BRINK OF DEATH? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN RAPED? I DON'T THINK SO…INUYASHA YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW I FEEL…YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!i!i! **Yelled Kagome

"Please Kagome just listen," yelled Inuyasha and his eyes flashed red.

"No," yelled Kagome as she felt a clawed hand meet her face. She was in shock…Inuyasha had just hit her. Her face had 4 distinct claw marks all leaking blood.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha but she was already running for her life…_'What have I done'_

_Flashback (10 minutes ago)_

'_You love Kagome and you know it'_

'_But what about Kikyo?'_

'_Kikyo was in the past'_

'_But she kissed me'_

'_God are you blind she did that to get you to quit thinking about Kagome. She's jealous'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yep now you better go apologize and fast'_

'_Right' 'Wow I really should quit talking to myself'_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha had hit the one thing he cared about most. It hurt him when she said that he didn't care about her. Heck he would give up his life for her. She was his life and he had just clawed her face.

Kagome continued running all the way home. She put a hand to her face where four long and deep scratched ran along her check. Inuyasha had actually hit her. She at first thought it was all just a bad dream but it was real. She pulled her blood drenched hand away from her face and walked into her house. Her father wasn't there which Kagome was happy about considering she didn't feel like dealing with his shit right now. She walked to the washroom and cleaned her cut face. Then her cell phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Kagome," said none other than…

"Oh hey Sango how's it going?" she asked.

"Great what are you doing?"

"Nothing why?"

"Want to come over?" asked Sango Kagome immediately said yes. She needed a friend right now. So Kagome locked the door of her house and walked to Sango's she then realized she forgot to cover the cuts on her face. She was about to walk away when Sango answered the door.

"K-Kagome…those look like Inuyasha's claw marks…That bastard hit you!" said Sango growing mad with fury.

"It was an accident," said Kagome. She knew it wasn't but she didn't want Inuyasha to suffer anymore.

"Really? You're not lying?" said Sango.

"No," said Kagome as Sango invited her in. Meanwhile at Inuyasha's

"Hold on you hit her," said Sesshomaru finding this very hard to believe.

"Ya…I didn't mean to though," said Inuyasha.

"Well did you apologize?" he asked Inuyasha.

"She ran away before I could say anything," said Inuyasha.

"Oh man this will take one hell of an apology little brother"

"I know…that's if she will ever talk to me again," said Inuyasha

"I'm home," said Rin as she walked into the kitchen seeing the brothers in a serious conversation. "What you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha hit that Kagome girl and now has to go and apologize," said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha shot him death glares.

"You better apologize cause if you don't I will kill you myself," said Rin. And Inuyasha was scared of her for the first time ever.

"I will don't worry," said Inuyasha. _'Kagome please forgive me'_

_**(A/N: Hehe there you go lol im really tired lol and if you are a Kikyo lover do not read this…KIKYO SHOULD BURN IN FUCKING HELL AND NOT TAKE INUYASHA WITH HER LOL)**_


	6. Apology

**(A/N: Ok I got plans lol…I'm going to make this story the longest story I have yet to write with a lot of chapters okie dokie lol this will totally rock woot woot.)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic. Apology**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 6: Apology **

****

Inuyasha felt terrible. The look of fear on her face was eating him alive. He promised to protect her and ended up hurting her himself. He sat on his bed... he had decided to leave a note on her locker. He spent three hours making sure the note was perfect and when he thought it was he tried to sleep.

He awoke the next morning and quickly got dressed. Kagome was always at school early so he had to beat her there. He quickly ran down the stairs grabbing his back pack and a piece of toast as he jumped into his car and was on his way to school. He parked his car and ran in to the school and to his luck Kagome wasn't there yet. He placed the note in her locker and he had to go the bathroom so he left.

Kagome had heard her father come home late in the night and was so scared. But to her luck he passed out on the couch. So she quietly and quickly got ready for school. She cleaned the cuts on her face and began her walk to school. She loved Inuyasha even after what he had done to her. There was something inside of Kagome that told her Inuyasha didn't mean to do it. But she was still shocked that he had hit her in the first place. She opened her locker about to put her knapsack in it when a piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up opened it and read it…

_Dear Kagome…_

_I really didn't mean to hurt you. I love you not Kikyo and I'm sorry that me being able to find that out ended up hurting you. And if you're not totally scared shit-less of me please meet me at the tree we hang out at, Love Inuyasha._

'_He said love'_ Thought Kagome _'That must mean when he said he loved me it was the truth' _She held the note in her hand and walked outside to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree. He looked so cute up there. She walked over to him and he instantly looked down. He saw the claw marks he had inflicted on Kagome and his eyes became glassy but he didn't cry. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome come up here with me," said Inuyasha.

"But I…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha lifting her into the tree. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Kagome you need to understand something. I never meant to hurt you, but when you said that I didn't care about you…well that killed me inside. Kagome I love you more than life itself please understand that," said Inuyasha true love filled his voice.

"Inuyasha…I was so scared when Koga did that to me, I didn't know how to deal with it so I took out my anger on you im sorry. I only wish I could go back in time and fix everything," said Kagome as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Oh Kagome what Koga did to you is totally disgusting. When I see him he's going to get it," said Inuyasha as a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she began to cry. Inuyasha hated to see her cry. So he pulled her into his chest, happy he could do that once again. He was so afraid that Kagome would've hated him.

"Don't worry I'm here," said Inuyasha rubbing her back. Kagome stopped crying and looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. She was completely entranced. She felt her self leaning closer to Inuyasha and Inuyasha leaned closer to her. Finally there lips touched and they shared a passionate kiss. Kagome parted her mouth letting Inuyasha's tongue threw. The made out in the tree for about 10 minutes when…

"Ah hem," said Sango as she and Miroku had finally found the two lovebirds in the tree.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Miroku slyly.

"Ummm no," said Kagome as Inuyasha helped her out of the tree. They all walked to world history when Sango passed Kagome a note…

'Kags what's with you and Inu?'

'Oh we're fine Sango, we're going out now'

'Really awesome'

'Ya and I know someone who really likes you!'

'Really who?'

'Miroku you dumb-ass'

'What the lecher no way!'

'Hey he may hit on every girl he meets but you're special'

'Hmmm I highly doubt it'

'No he told me himself'

'Ya well I highly doubt it'

'Suit yourself but it's the truth' Replied Kagome and Sango just looked at the note. _'Does Miroku really like me'_ thought Sango as she went off into dream land. Then Kagome received another note…

'Hey what are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing Inu why?'

'Well do you want to come over? Rin and fluffy really like you and ya…but that's only if you want to'

'Sure Inuyasha Rin is so nice' Inuyasha read this and thought _'Kagome obviously hasn't seen Rin mad'_

'Great I'll pick you up at seven ok?'

'Sure' Said Kagome passing the note to Inuyasha and the both gave each other a loving look. Class seemed to take forever when lunch finally came. They all sat down when Kagome herd Kikyo's posse talking…

"Did you guys hear? Kikyo and Koga ran off together," said Kagura.

"Really wow," said Kaguya.

"Ya she's probably having the time of her life," said Kanna. Kagome let out a silent laugh. If Koga really was a rapist for life Kikyo would probably be screaming for her life right now…just like Kagome had done two days ago. Inuyasha had also overheard the conversation He sighed in relief knowing that nothing could stand in the way of his and Kagome's relationship.

"Say Sango would you please come with me," said Miroku standing up, "I promise not to do anything lecherous.

"All right," said Sango as she cautiously followed him.

"Kagome what's going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku is going to ask Sango out," said Kagome. She had finally convinced Miroku to do it.

"About time," said Inuyasha as Kagome laughed.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" asked Sango.

"Sango listen we've been friends for thirteen years now and I believe I've developed stronger feelings for you…What I'm saying is…will you be my girlfriend?" asked Miroku thought he thought he was about to be rejected.

"Miroku…Of course I will," said Sango as she hugged Miroku and Miroku leaned in and kissed her deeply. Kagome and Inuyasha finally walked out of the lunch room to see there best friends in a lip lock.

"Hey break it up. Save some for at home," said Inuyasha as Sango and Miroku both let a deep blush escape there cheeks.

"Hey school is almost over," said Kagome looking at the time. They only had one class left before it was time to go home.

"Let's head to math then," said Inuyasha placing an arm protectively around Kagome's shoulder as Miroku did the same to Sango. Math seemed to drag on forever. Kagome kept looking at the clock which made time go even slower. When the bell finally rang Kagome thought she was dreaming, but soon realized it was the real thing.

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha running to Kagome's locker.

"Ya what is it Inu?" she asked.

"Listen do you think I could walk you home…you know just incase your freak of nature father is there," said Inuyasha. He wasn't going to let that bastard hurt her again.

"Ya sure," said Kagome. She always felt safer with Inuyasha by her side. She may have only known him for two weeks but she felt like she had known him forever. She unlocked the door to her house and noticed an eerie silence. Normally you could at least hear her father's deep breathing but there was nothing. _'Must be at the bar' _she thought. Inuyasha could smell blood but he knew it wasn't Kagome's. Someone in the house was bleeding.

"Inuyasha I'll be right back," said Kagome running up to her room. She screamed the minute she opened the door and Inuyasha rushed to her side gagging at the sight that was now before him. There was Kagome's father covered in blood his left arm torn off and his neck sliced. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Oh My god," screamed Kagome kneeling in the blood. She saw a piece of paper drenched in blood… she picked it up and attempted to read it…

'_You are a foolish person to read this note. This man never paid us for the drugs so we got the payment from him…the payment was his life!'_

Kagome knew her father was a drunk. But a drug addict too? This was too much to handle she walked out of the room. Inuyasha thought he was going to throw up at the sight he ran up to Kagome who's pants were drenched in the blood.

"Kagome?" he asked but she just cried into his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha. Who could have done this? The note said he didn't pay them for the drugs. I don't care if he abused me…He was still my father," said Kagome.

"I know Kagome," said Inuyasha. Kagome had so much to deal with and now this. The only good thing that came from this was the fact that her father could no longer abuse her.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as Inuyasha smelt instant fear on her. "What if they come back?"

"Kagome get you're clothes," said Inuyasha but Kagome was dumbfounded. "Get you're clothed now. You are definitely not staying here. So hurry up," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded her head and walked into her room trying hard not to look at the body that inhabited her floor. She just stuffed her clothes in her bag and got out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Let's get out of here," said Inuyasha as they walked to his house. Kagome had not said a single word since then. Inuyasha felt so bad for her. She had no family left. But he would be her family along with Sango and Miroku. They walked into Inuyasha's house and Kagome asked if she could lie down. Inuyasha said of course. So kagome walked to the room she had stayed in once before and slept. Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's office and Rin was also in there.

"Little brother why is Kagome not here with you in this room?" asked Sesshomaru he had smelt Kagome's scent when she first entered the house.

"Kagome's here," said Rin excitedly. She really liked Inuyasha's girl friend. And was happy they worked things out.

"Ya but she's not doing to well," said Inuyasha.

"What happened?" asked Sesshomaru he was concerned about Kagome.

"Well I decided to walk Kagome to her house because she was going to come over later. I walked into the house and right away smelt blood. It was weird but I didn't think anything of it until I heard Kagome scream. I ran to her room and her father was lying on the floor. He had been brutally murdered," said Inuyasha chocking out the last word.

"Oh my god," said Sesshomaru. "How could she handle that?"

"I don't know she's sleeping now," said Inuyasha

"Are you sure little brother," said Sesshomaru so Inuyasha listened carefully and could hear Kagome's sobs.

"I'll be right back," said Inuyasha.

"He really loves her doesn't he," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshomaru how could someone deal with that?" asked Rin wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"It will take along time for her heart to heal but I have a feeling Inuyasha will speed up the process."

"I hope you're right," said Rin. Inuyasha had ran as fast as possible when he opened the door he expected to find an awake kagome. But instead he noticed Kagome was crying in her sleep. _'Probably a night-mere'_ Thought Inuyasha as he crawled into bed next to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, while she tossed and turned. Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. That had to have been her worst night-mere ever. She noticed Inuyasha looking at her with a caring look and snuggled deeper into his chest. _'I always feel safe with Inuyasha around'_ Kagome thought as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: Hehe please review lol I like this chapter there's lots of fluff but that's ok lol I have some pretty good ideas for the future lol and let's just say im stupid because I was playing tackle football in the rain ad got completely drenched it was fun but freezing lol)**


	7. Christmas Presents

**(A/N: Ok I got plans lol…I'm going to make this story the longest story I have yet to write with a lot of chapters okie dokie lol this will totally rock woot woot.)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 6: Christmas Presents**

Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying there peaceful sleep. That was until Rin walked in to tell them it was supper. She giggled at the sight of the cute couple. In all Rin's years of knowing Inuyasha he had never been this sweet to a girl. It was a nice change… "Inuyasha it's time for supper"

"Ok thanks Rin we'll be right there," said Inuyasha lightly shaking Kagome. Kagome moaned and turned her body to the other side. Inuyasha laughed and shook her a little bit harder.

"Inu I'm awake," said Kagome

"Oh really well I've been shaking you for like 5 minutes. Supper is ready," said Inuyasha as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome's memory was still filled with images of her dead father. Her heart was deeply wounded. But Inuyasha intended on healing those wounds.

"Supper sounds good," said kagome yawning as she sat up in the bed.

"All right let's go," said Inuyasha kissing her forehead as they walked down the stairs.

"Rin that was delicious," said Kagome. She had never tasted something so good.

"Thanks Kagome," said Rin as she began to clear the dishes and Kagome helped. When Inuyasha was sure Kagome wouldn't be able to hear him he and Sesshomaru began to talk.

"What about the body?" asked Inuyasha.

"Taken care off," said Sesshomaru. He had hired a cleaning crew to clean up the evidence that Kagome had even lived there for you see Sesshomaru was a defense lawyer and the best in the country.

"Thanks fluffy I owe you," said Inuyasha.

"Anything for kagome," said Sesshomaru as the girls walked back in.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Kagome as her and Rin walked in and sat back down.

"Oh nothing," said Inuyasha.

"I highly doubt that," said Rin

"Well listen I have work tomorrow so I'm going to sleep," said Sesshomaru pushing in his chair and walking to his room with Rin not far behind.

"Kagome are you all right?" asked Inuyasha even though he knew the answer to his question.

"Ya I' am ok. I guess it's just the thought of being alone in the world. It's kind of a lonely prospect."

"You're not alone, I'm right here with you," said Inuyasha hugging Kagome then whispered in her ear…"And always will be!" Kagome then kissed Inuyasha fully on the lips and Inuyasha soon kissed back. After five minutes of kissing they decided they would go to sleep.

_3 Months later…_

"Christmas break is always awesome," said Miroku as he wrapped his arm around Sango.

"I couldn't agree more," said Kagome. It was Christmas Eve and they had all decided to spend Christmas together. Kagome and Inuyasha had been together for three months now though it felt like 3 years. Inuyasha was slowly repairing the wounds of her heart and Kagome as beginning to open up to him more.

"Christmas kicks ass," said Inuyasha.

"Yes I agree little brother," said Sesshomaru.

"I love presents," said Rin. It was on this night Sesshomaru had proposed to her a year ago. And now there wedding was soon coming up.

"Me two," said Inuyasha.

Kagome though didn't have very much Christmas spirit…sure three months had passed since her fathers' bloody murder but she still felt alone. Even with Inuyasha…Her love…she missed her family. Inuyasha would leave the house sometimes and that was when Kagome kept up her nasty habit. She would cut herself when ever she was able too. It eased the pain of her father. But she would make sure the blood was all gone so Inuyasha couldn't smell it.

"Only three more minutes till it's officially Christmas," said Rin.

"Then we finally get to open our presents," said Miroku. Opening the gifts was the best part.

"Five, four, three, two …one! Merry Christmas," screamed everyone in Unison.

"Ok who wants to open there gifts first," said Sesshomaru.

"Here," said Inuyasha passing Sesshomaru his gift. Sesshomaru opened it and laughed at what he had gotten. 'How to be a lawyer…for dummies'

"Jeeze thanks Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

"No problem," said Inuyasha as Miroku handed Sango her gift.

"Oh Miroku it's beautiful," said Sango. Miroku had gotten her a diamond necklace with a gold chain…it's not like he couldn't afford it.

"Here Rin," said Kagome handing Rin her gift….and she laughed she had gotten 'How to plan a wedding for dummies'

"Thanks Kagome I'm going to need this," said Rin. They continued to open there gift until the only people who haven't given each other there gifts were Inuyasha and Kagome. They decided to give them to each other in private.

When everyone was exhausted they headed to there rooms. Miroku and Sango shared a room, Rin and Sesshomaru and of course Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha walked into the room with Kagome and they both yawned.

"Inuyasha do you want to switch presents now?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha had been so hard to buy for. She hoped he would like her gift.

"Sure but you go first. Inuyasha wasn't sure how Kagome would react to his present.

"Ok here," said Kagome holding out a book. Inuyasha took it and opened it. There inside the book was every note he and Kagome had ever written each other. It must've taken her months to put this together. Considering they wrote a note each class. Inuyasha loved it. He grabbed Kagome and kissed her with all his heart they finally broke for air when Inuyasha pulled Kagome to sit in his lap on the bed.

"Kagome I'm not sure how you will react to my present," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I love you…no matter of you even got me anything for Christmas. But he had gotten her something it was in his pocket right now.

"Ok but if you reject me I will still love you," said Inuyasha. Kagome was now curious. She just squeezed his hand reassuringly as Inuyasha gulped.

"Kagome….Will you marry me," asked Inuyasha. "After we graduate I want to spend my whole life with you. I can't even picture my life without you," said Inuyasha as Kagome started crying. _'Oh no. She doesn't want too. How could she I'm just a lowly half-breed'_

"Inuyasha…of course I will marry you," said Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha and pushed him down onto the bed. Inuyasha then pulled out the diamond ring and stuck it on her finger.

"Kagome you are my life and always will be," said Inuyasha.

"And you are mine too," said Kagome.

"Merry Christmas my love"

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha," said Kagome as they fell asleep in each other's arms. But this time was different from all the other times. This time showed they truly loved each other and always would.

Kagome and Inuyasha awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Kagome thought back to last night and smiled. Inuyasha had proposed to her. And the huge diamond ring on her finger was proof of that.

"Good morning love," said Kagome as she noticed Inuyasha's eyes open.

"Good morning," said Inuyasha as he lightly kissed her on the lips. They walked down the stairs to see everyone already eating. Sesshomaru noticed the ring on Kagome's finger and smiled. His brother had told him he was going to propose to her and he did.

"Good morning Kagome," said Rin as she also noticed the ring along with Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha you did it," squealed Rin. She was so happy to see Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be marries. They were perfect for each-other.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said as he began to fill his plate with food but Sango ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome I'm so happy for you," said Sango squeezing as hard as she could.

"Sango…can't…breathe," said Kagome as Sango let go of her friend.

"Whoops sorry," said Sango. "So when are you guys getting married?"

"After high school and stuff," said Kagome noticing Inuyasha couldn't speak because his mouth was filled with pancake.

"Great," said Miroku enthusiastically,

"I can't wait," said Kagome playing with her ring. She and Sango helped Rin clean up. They all giggled as kagome talked about how she wanted her wedding. And Rin laughed Kagome was a natural wedding planner. Kagome walked into the living room to see Inuyasha on the couch and sat in his lap.

"Hey," said Inuyasha putting his arm around her waist. Kagome just sunk into him.

"Hey," she said as she pecked his on the cheek. The t.v. was on the news as a top story was on

'This is not a very happy Christmas for one family. Mrs. Marie Higurashi was sent to hospital as her truck was slammed by a semi. No further information has been released though police say alcohol was the major cause'

Kagome couldn't move. They showed a picture of the woman and kagome was sure. That woman was her mother. She was the one who caused all the pain in Kagome's life; she was the one that left kagome with her now deceased father. Inuyasha noticed the pain in Kagome's eyes and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha that woman on the news was…was my…mother," said Kagome quietly saying the last word.

"Oh Kagome really im so sorry," said Inuyasha hugging her.

"It's ok I barley new her. She left me many years ago," said Kagome

"I now how you feel my mother died when I was young," said Inuyasha as he was bout to kiss Kagome when he realized they had an audience.

"Sheesh can't you guys go two minutes without kissing?" asked Miroku.

"I should ask you the same question," said Inuyasha, as Miroku and Sango blushed.

"Listen I say we leave the girls to chat and go and do some manly things," said Miroku.

"Sure sounds good," said Inuyasha. So he, Sesshomaru and Miroku went to go and do something.

"Well that was interesting," said Sango. They all talked for about an hour. But Kagome was once again reminded of her sick past. Images of her father raping her and her mother leaving flashed into her head.

"I'll be right back," said Kagome as she walked to the washroom. She pulled out a new razor blade. Its sharp edge gleamed as she brought it to her arm. She pulled it across her arm in one quick sweep. A little steam of blood escaped but her memory disappeared. She then cleaned up the mess making sure Inuyasha would be unable to smell blood. She thought Inuyasha would leave her if he ever found out that she still cut herself. But nobody understood…it was her release.

**(A/N: Ok ya this one time I broke my wrist playing v-ball and my brother pushed me into the pool and I got in trouble for getting my cast wet. Well when I got my new dry cast I chased my brother around the house with it because for my brother getting hit on the arm with a cast hurts a hell of a lot more than getting hit with a bare hand lol)**


	8. Love

**(A/N: Ok thanks to my reviewers lol luv y'all lol and to **Kyou-kun15 I** can relate to** **you as well not the abuse part but cutting and attempted suicide are my best friends** **lol**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 8: Love**

_Last day of high school…_

Inuyasha had been worried about Kagome. She still had the look of depression in her chocolate eyes. He thought back to all the bad stuff that had happened to her and decided she would always have a little bit of sadness to her eyes. He thought back to when he had proposed to her and a small smile escaped his lips. Kagome had accepted the fact he was a hanyou and he was grateful for that. He watched Kagome as she laughed as Sango had once again hit Miroku for being a pervert.

"Sango I'm sorry. I swear it's the hand," said Miroku as Sango blushed. Sure they were going out just as long and Inuyasha and Kagome but Sango still hated when Miroku groped her in public.

"What ever," said Sango.

"Miroku you never change," said Kagome wearing her daily mask. Kagome looked happy on the outside but she was being eaten alive on the inside. She still had night-meres about her horrible past and only a few months ago she received a call from the hospital saying her mother was dead. She had cut herself every time she had the chance and almost passed out one time. She had thought about suicide again, and again but five things stopped her; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Sooooo Kagome when is your and Inuyasha's wedding? Have you decided on a date?" asked Sango.

"We were hoping sometime in the winter," said Kagome happily. She couldn't wait till that night.

"I remember Fluffy's wedding and if ours is anything like that I swear I'll go nuts," said Inuyasha. A young fox demon had gotten sick all over him. Inuyasha had constantly whined about it for weeks.

"Rin looked beautiful that night," said Kagome.

"And you will look beautiful at our wedding," said Inuyasha leaning into kiss Kagome when the school P.A. system turned on.

"All our graduating students please report to the football field"

"Let's go," said Kagome quickly giving Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. They all walked and were called up to receive there diploma's. Kagome and Sango had passed with top marks while Inuyasha and Miroku barely made it.

"Nice job little brother," said Sesshomaru walking over to Inuyasha. Kagome felt alone. Everyone had family there but her.

"And great job Kagome," said Rin.

"Thanks," said Kagome.

"Miroku, Sango great job," said Rin as they walked over.

"Ya my mom was jumping with joy when I passed. Guess she had doubts," said Miroku as everyone laughed.

"Let's celebrate," said Sesshomaru as they all went back to the house. The night was one big party filled with drunken demons and humans. They all eventually passed out from drinking.

_The wedding…_

"Kagome you look beautiful," said Sango.

"Thanks," said Kagome. It was the middle of October and she was finally getting married. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and wonderful white shoes. She was a little bit sad at the fact she had no father to walk her down the isle but that was ok. She pulled her veil over her head and began her walk down the isle. She saw Inuyasha twiddling his thumbs. He was just as nervous as she was.

"We are gathered here today," began the priest and after Kagome and Inuyasha had both said 'I do' "Than you may now kiss the bride" Inuyasha and Kagome kissed like they were never going to see each other again. Sango and Miroku cheered along with Fluffy and Rin. And when that was done they all headed to the after party.

"So kagome how does it feel to be married," said Sango as she and Kagome sat at the table.

"Awesome! Sango knowing I get to spend my whole life with him is the best feeling in the world," said Kagome as she saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking.

"Inuyasha how does it feel?" asked Miroku.

"Great now I have an excuse to hug and hold her whenever," said Inuyasha when it was time to throw the bouquet. Kagome threw it into the air as girls trampled each other to get it…But Sango was the one who prevailed.

"Good catch Sango," said Kagome stepping over the girls lying on the ground.

"Thanks," said Sango as Kagome noticed a ring on her finger.

"Sango? Miroku did he?" asked Kagome as Sango shook her head violently.

"Yes just this morning, oh Kagome I'm so happy," said Sango. Kagome felt bad seeing as she only just noticed the ring. Then her husband and Miroku walked over.

"Inuyasha did you hear? Miroku and Sango are getting married," said Kagome as Inuyasha laughed.

"Just trying to follow in my foot steps right Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Is that a bad thing Inu?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome would you like to dance?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome noticed that she and Inuyasha, the bride and groom of the party were the only one's not dancing. Even Sango and Miroku had ditched them to dance.

"Inuyasha I'd love too," said Kagome as Inuyasha snaked his arm around her and they began to sway slowly.

"Kagome I love you so much," said Inuyasha nuzzling her neck.

"I bet you I love you more," said Kagome. Inuyasha had done so much for her. Been there for her when she was alone. He was her pillar of support and she was grateful.

"We know have a song dedicated to the groom from a mister Miroku," said the Dj. Miroku started running for his life but Inuyasha didn't know why…that was until he knew it what song it was. Miroku had requested the Dj to play…Who let the dogs out. Well Inuyasha ran after Miroku and Sango and Kagome watched killing themselves laughing. Inuyasha was nothing but a playful puppy but he was her playful puppy.

"Dam that Miroku," said Inuyasha as he sat down beside Kagome.

"Oh come on Inuyasha you have to admit it was funny," said Kagome as Sesshomaru and Rin walked towards them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha here," said Rin handing Kagome a key.

"What is this for?" asked Kagome curiously.

"There's a summer house just a couple blocks from here and we thought you guys might want to be alone tonight," said Sesshomaru.

"Sheesh thanks fluffy," said Inuyasha as he smiled at kagome who willingly smiled back.

"It's late so me and fluffy are going to head home. Have fun you two," said Rin winking.

"Don't worry we will," said Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha," said Kagome as she and Inuyasha shared yet another passionate kiss. When it was time to leave Kagome and Inuyasha just walked to the car neither of them was drunk so Inuyasha drove to the summer home. Kagome thought it should be called a summer palace. She walked in only to be turned around by Inuyasha and she felt his lips press to hers. She kissed back as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom. _'I know that this isn't truly my first time but I can at least think it is'_ said Kagome. She had unfortunately lost her virginity to her sick father. Inuyasha pushed her onto the bed and stalled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome I need to mark you. This way demons will now you're mine and won't mess with you if they know what's good for them," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded. Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her neck. He bit down as Kagome winced in pain. What was two bite marks had instantly transformed into a crescent moon.

"There now you are officially mine," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome started rolling around on the bed. They made love at least a dozen timed before Inuyasha rolled off of her panting.

"Inuyasha I have a question," said Kagome as she lay against Inuyasha's bare chest.

"What is it love?" asked Inuyasha.

"Demons live longer than humans so wont I die long before you?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome now that I marked you we share the same aging process meaning you will age as slowly as me"

"Good because I want to be with you for as long as possible," said Kagome as she fell asleep. Inuyasha brushed his hand lightly against her cheek. Her skin was so smooth. He remembered to the first time he ever saw Kagome. She was a shy girl never wanting to take the hood of her jacket down. But she had slowly become able and confident enough to take off her hood. Inuyasha thought she was beautiful. Though she still had scars form her father. Inuyasha remembered he had almost cried when saw Kagome looking so broken. But she was his now and he could protect her.

Kagome was the first to wake up. She giggled at what she and Inuyasha had done. _'If only it had been him first'_ she thought. But she knew she was unable to turn back the hands of time.

"He doesn't know how cute he is when he sleeps," said Kagome walking to the bathroom. She showered and walked out in nothing but a towel. Inuyasha blushed a bit even though he had already seen her naked. "Good morning my husband"

"Hey sweetie," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome.

"Can you believe we're finally married," said Kagome putting her hand to the mate mark.

"Ya I can," said Inuyasha as he got dressed. He and Kagome got into there car and headed back to the house.

"Hey you guys how was last night," said Rin giggling as Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Great I loved that house," said Kagome. _'Or should I say palace'_

"Oh that's great," said Sesshomaru walking in.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because little brother that is yours and Kagome's new house."

"Oh my god really? Thank you Sesshomaru and Rin," said Kagome hugging each of them.

"Well come on Kagome let's pack so we can move into our house as quick as possible. _'Then we can have some privacy'_ Thought Inuyasha. _'I've been friends with Miroku for too long'_

Kagome and Inuyasha packed there things and drove to there new house they set up everything and fell asleep in each others arms. Everything was perfect. Well at least at that point in time it was.

**(A/N: Hey sorry it's kinda short but I g2g to work…but I'll probably post another chapter tonight woot woot)**


	9. Tori and Gina

**(A/N: See is said I would post another chapter lol and you wanna noe something I broke my leg lol...I fell down the stairs at work and broke it for the third time lol which means I don't have to work for a while lol woot woot lol but did it ever hurt lol and my brother laughed at me…some family.)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 9: Tori and Gina**

_One month later…_

Kagome paced up and down the bathroom. She sat looking at the little strip of paper. She was scared. Her period was a week late and she had been feeling sort of queasy. _'Im a week late this isn't normal' _she thought. She looked down at the strip and it turned blue. Meaning she was pregnant. _'Oh no how am I going to tell Inuyasha' _She thought as tears fell down her cheeks. They had been married for only a month and Kagome didn't know if they were ready for a kid.

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha from outside the bathroom door. He smelt Kagome's tears and knew something was up. "Please open the door!" Kagome slowly opened the door and instantly clung to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just embraced her unsure of what was going on.

"Oh Inuyasha…I can't be…not yet," said Kagome. And Inuyasha was just dumbfounded.

"Kagome what's going on," asked Inuyasha he hated seeing her this way.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm pregnant," said Kagome between sobs. Inuyasha looked shocked. He was going to be a father. This was the happiest moment of his life.

"Oh Kagome why are you upset about that?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome looked up.

"You mean…you're not mad," said Kagome as her crying ceased.

"Of course not. I'm going to be a father," said Inuyasha as he saw Kagome smile. _'He's happy and so am I' _thought Kagome.

"Yep you're going to be a great father," said Kagome as the doorbell rang. She had totally forgotten about her guests. She had invited Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin over for turkey supper.

"Inuyasha can you get that," said Kagome as Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome cleaned up her face and runny make-up. Then she walked down the stairs to see all of her friends.

"Hey Kagome," said Rin. But Sesshomaru sniffed the air yet again. He knew that scent. It was the scent a woman had when she was pregnant. He just smiled at Kagome and she knew he knew.

"Hello you guys," said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen and served the food. She looked at her food and took one bite and ran from the table to go throw up.

"Inuyasha is Kagome sick?" asked Sango.

"Ya…sick," said Inuyasha as he went to the bathroom. He saw Kagome puking her guts out. He held back her hair as she finally finished throwing up everything she had eaten.

"You ok," said Inuyasha as Kagome nodded. They both walked back and Sango and Rin had offered to clean up supper. Kagome then pulled Inuyasha off to the side.

"Inuyasha so you think we should tell them?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha smiled.

"Fluffy already knows. Your scent had changed so that means he knows," said Inuyasha. "As for the others if you're ready to tell them than yes we can tell them"

"Oh Inuyasha," said Kagome kissing him. They walked back into the kitchen. Kagome sat down as Inuyasha gripped her hand.

"Ok you guys we have something important to tell you," said Inuyasha as Kagome cut in.

"I'm pregnant," She said.

"Kagome, oh my god, Im so happy for you," said Sango.

"Oh Kagome you're lucky," said Rin.

"Nice job Inuyasha," said Miroku winking.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later," said Fluffy.

"Sesshomaru how long do you think it will take considering I'm half-demon?" asked Inuyasha knowing demon babies grew a lot faster.

"I'd say 4-5 months," said Sesshomaru and Kagome had heard that and put a hand to her stomach.

"Only that long, Whoa that's way better than 9 months," said Kagome

"Only a little while and you'll be a mother Kagome," said Rin.

"Won't that be awesome?" asked Sango.

"Yep," said Kagome. They all talked for a little while longer. When Sango and Miroku left and then Rin and Fluffy.

"Inuyasha can you believe we're going to be parents?" asked Kagome placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yep our boy will be a good man," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked into the bedroom. Kagome was exhausted.

"What do you mean boy? It could very well be a girl," said Kagome.

"Ya sure," said Inuyasha.

"God you're pathetic," said Kagome as she kissed him good night and fell asleep in his arms.

_Two months later…_

Kagome only had one or two more months till she would be pregnant no longer. She was bigger than any pregnant women should be and Inuyasha knew she wasn't having on baby but two. Kagome was going to give birth too twins. Inuyasha also learned to leave the house during on of her mood swings. She had once chucked a plate at his head which he easily dodged. She was instantly sorry and apologized. Inuyasha knew she had no control over those types of things.

"Inuyasha can you please tell me what's on your mind?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha had been staring off onto space and it was bugging her.

"It's nothing," said Inuyasha.

"So what are you saying you won't tell me anything? Can't you trust me," said Kagome growing angrier by the second.

"No I'm not saying that," said Inuyasha. He knew he was in trouble Kagome was having a mood swing and this time he couldn't just walk away. He walked toward Kagome but se slapped him.

"Oh my God Inuyasha I'm so sorry," said Kagome as she began crying.

"Kagome its ok it's not your fault," said Inuyasha embracing her. "Only two more weeks"

"Ya only two more weeks," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome kissed.

_Two weeks later…_

Kagome had wished god would just let the child be born. It was nocturnal so she didn't get much sleep which made her even grumpier. She had been talking to Inuyasha on the phone when she felt wetness between her legs and her breathing became heavier.

"Sorry Sango got to go," said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Im…Having…The baby," said Kagome as Inuyasha instantly wan and picked her up and put her in the car. He had been prepared for the last week. Kagome said he was being too prepared. They reached the hospital and on the way Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru on his cell. He placed Kagome in a wheel-chair and the nurse took Kagome and him into a room.

"We will check her every ten minutes until she's fully dilated," said the nurse leaving the couple there.

"Oh fuck does this ever hurt," said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened he hadn't heard Kagome use fowl language in a while.

"Kagome I'll be right back im just going to see if Fluffy's here ok?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha walked out to see his brother sitting there along with Miroku and Sango.

"How's she doing?" asked Sango.

"All right she's in a lot of pain though," said Inuyasha.

"Doctor she's ready," said the nurse and Inuyasha turned his head that didn't take long at all. He walked back into the room and held Kagome's hand. She had stronger grip then he thought. His hand was close to being numb.

"Ok Kagome just push," said the doctor. So Kagome did what she was told even though it hurt like hell.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby boy," said the doctor as he passed him to the nurse to clean off. "Oh hold on we're not done yet"

"What," screamed Kagome.

"Just push one more time Kagome," said Inuyasha as Kagome glared Daggers at him.

"Oh no. Nurse get over here stat she's not breathing," said the doctor and Kagome's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome then she heard a long cry.

"Oh thank god. Kagome your daughter is fine," said the doctor placing both the babies in Kagome's arms.

"They're beautiful," said Kagome as she began to cry.

"What are we going to name them," asked Inuyasha as Kagome passed him their son.

"I think we should name the girl Gina," said Kagome. "It means silvery". Gina had little claws and fangs. She looked a lot like Inuyasha. She had silver hair but she also had Kagome's eyes.

"And I think we should name this one Tori," said Inuyasha. Tori looked exactly like Kagome except his eyes were amber like Inuyasha's. He also had small claws and fangs. And Kagome agreed Inuyasha passed Tori back to her. This was definitely a Kodak moment. So Inuyasha walked out to go and tell everyone.

"Inuyasha sooo what did you have boy or girl?" asked Rin.

"Both," said Inuyasha.

"Wait Kagome had twins. I guess that would explain why she was so big," said Sango.

"Im an uncle," said Sesshomaru and Rin hugged him.

"Come see them," said Inuyasha as everyone followed them. Rin and Sango both 'ahhhh'ed' when they saw the tiny children in Kagome's arms. They looked so cute and definitely looked like Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh Kagome can I hold her?" asked Sango as Kagome nodded and Sango took Gina from her. She loved holding Gina and wished she had one of her own.

"Rin would you like to old Tori?" asked Kagome and Rin nodded and took the little boy from his mother. Rin and Sango both sighed and were about to give the children back to there mother when they noticed Kagome was sleeping.

"She must be really tired," said Miroku.

"Ya," said Inuyasha covering Kagome up.

"So do you like being a father Inuyasha," asked Sesshomaru.

"Definitely," said Inuyasha. He had endured months of mood swings and vomiting but it all paid off in the end. Inuyasha placed the now sleeping twins next to Kagome. Everyone left as Inuyasha slept at the hospital. He would not leave Kagome's side ever. And now he had his children to protect as well.

**(A/N: I know it's all happy but it's not gonna stay that way….lets just say somethings gonna happen)**


	10. It’s my fault

**(A/N: Hello Hello lol here is the next chapter and i love all my reviewers here is a hero kookie lol)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 10: It's my fault**

_Three years later…_

Gina and Tori were the cutest children ever. Gina had a cute pair of tiny dog-ears on her head but to Kagome's disappointment her brother did not. But they were still cute. Gina was a lot like Inuyasha she was stubborn and Tori seemed to have mostly human is his blood, he was a lot more sensitive.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," yelled Gina running over to Kagome. Kagome picked her up and put her on her lap. "When is Suki coming over?" Suki was Sango and Miroku's daughter. She had Miroku's looks and Sango's eyes.

"Soon," said Kagome as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Daddy," screamed Gina as Tori walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello little ones," said Inuyasha running and picking up both is children.

"How is uncle Fluffy doing?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha placed Gina and Tori back on the ground.

"Great, Rin is pregnant now," said Inuyasha.

"Good for her," said Kagome when she heard Tori start crying. She ran outside to the back yard to see Tori crying and Gina laughing.

"What happened to mommy's little boy?" asked Kagome picking up the crying Tori.

"Gina stole my truck and when I asked for it back she said no and slapped me," cried Tori.

"I did not, He is just a big fat liar," screamed Gina when she heard footsteps at the front door.

"Mom Suki's here," screamed Gina as she instantly forgot about the fight with her brother and ran to the door. Inuyasha opened it and a little girl ran past him.

"Suki!" screamed Gina. Suki and Gina were best friends even though Suki was almost a year younger.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome," said Miroku as he and Sango walked through the door.

"Hello," said Inuyasha as the parents left there children to play. Tori though had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms so she put him down for a nap. _'Now if only Gina could do that'_ thought Kagome. Gina was always going full throttle, she never slowed down, and when Kagome would try to put her down for a nap she would scream and kick so Kagome just gave up on that idea.

"Our children sure play together good," said Miroku as he sat down at the table.

"Ya it works out good," said Inuyasha as Kagome walked in to join them.

"Well Tori is sleeping," said Kagome.

"Great. I think he's more human then Gina," said Inuyasha. Both his son and daughter were ¼ demon but he thought Tori was more human than Gina.

"I think so too," said Kagome

"Mommy me and Suki are going to play outside in the front ok," said Gina.

"Ok but if Tori waked up I'll send him out there too," said Kagome as Gina nodded.

"I think Gina is Suki's role model," said Miroku.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing," laughed Inuyasha. His daughter was really stubborn.

"He's got a point," said Kagome as she noticed Tori at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy where is Gina?" asked Tori as she descended down the stairs.

"She's outside with Suki. You can go outside too if you want," said Kagome as Tori nodded his head vigorously. He quickly darted out the door to go and play with his sister and Suki.

"Suki what are you playing," asked Tori as he saw his sister and Suki playing.

"We're playing dolls," said Suki.

"Ok," said Tori as he watched them play. But Gina's head instantly turned when she saw a man approach Tori.

"Hey little ones how's it going," asked the man as a women stood beside him.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers," said Gina.

"Well my name is Koga and yours is Gina so now we know each other," said the man.

"Well I guess your right," said Gina as the man picked up Tori. "Hey what are you doing with my brother?" screamed Gina.

"Listen give this to your parents. I'm going to take your brother to my house so we can play cars ok? Im sure he doesn't want to play dolls," said the man as he passed Gina a piece of paper and Gina smiled.

"Ok see you later Tori," said Gina as she walked inside with Suki.

"Gina where's your brother?" asked Kagome instantly as Suki ran to Sango.

"A man took him to play cars. He said Tori would like it better than playing dolls," said Gina as Kagome's eyes shot to Inuyasha. 'He told me to give you this mommy" And she handed Kagome the slip of paper…

_Dear Inuyasha and Kagome,_

_I wonder if you know who this is. Probably not but anyways listen to me I have your son and if you ever want to see him alive again meet me at the pier at 10:00 tonight, See you soon mutt-face. P.s. Don't tell the police._

Inuyasha knew this scent it was the scent of Koga. "Kagome Koga's got Tori"

"Inuyasha what do we do?" asked Kagome as Gina stood there dumbfounded. Why were her parents worried all the man wanted to do was play cars with Tori.

"Let's call Fluffy," said Inuyasha as Sango walked over to her know crying friend. Bad stuff seemed to always happen to Kagome. "Fluffy will be right over"

"Oh Inuyasha" said Kagome as she cried harder. Inuyasha was yelling at himself. He should've picked up another scent but he was to busy talking to pay attention. The nerve of Koga to kidnap there child right from under there nose. Miroku even got teary eyed as Suki looked around unaware of what was going on.

"Inuyasha you here," called Sesshomaru as he and Rin entered the emotion filled house.

"Uncle fluffy," said Gina as she ran towards her uncle and gripped his leg.

"Nice to see you too," said Fluffy as Gina let go of him. Everyone was crying and it was starting to make her made. The only one who wasn't crying was her dad, Miroku and her uncle.

"What so we do? I want my son back," said Kagome as she cried as Sango held her friend.

"I know but there was no ransom on the note which is weird," said Sesshomaru looking over the note.

"So what do we do," asked Inuyasha as calm as one could be in a situation like this.

"We will meet him and I will be your back up little brother. The note specifically says not to tell the police so I'll be your back up," said Fluffy

"Im going too," said Kagome.

"No your not," said Inuyasha.

"Listen Inu he's my son too ok and im going weather you like it or not," said Kagome.

"There's no way to stop you is there," said Inuyasha as Kagome got up and poured herself a glass of coffee.

"Sango would you mind watching Gina," asked Kagome.

"No problem," said Sango as Kagome turned to Gina.

"How bout that, you want to stay here with auntie Sango and Suki?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yes mommy," said Gina as she and Suki ran off to play in her bedroom.

"Rin you will stay here too," said Sesshomaru looking at his pregnant wife.

"All right," said Rin. The time seemed to go by really slowly. When finally it was nine o'clock.

"All right let's go" said Inuyasha.

"Bring him home you guys," said Sango. Suki and Gina had both fallen asleep.

"We will," said Inuyasha. They all walked to the pier but Sesshomaru and Miroku stayed out of sight.

"So Inuyasha you actually showed up," said Koga and Inuyasha picked up another scent. _'Kikyo'_

"Of course now where is our sun," asked Kagome all she wanted to know was that Tori was still alive.

"Look for yourself," said Kagome as someone who looked extremely familiar placed a bruised and unconcieus Tori in front of them.

"How could you do this? He's only a little kid," said Kagome as she tried to run to Tori but Koga pulled out a gun.

"You would know all about being beaten wouldn't you Kagome. Did you ever wonder who killed your father?" asked Koga in a mocking tone.

"You bastard you killed him," said Kagome as Kikyo laughed and she now knew who the woman was. "And Kikyo you playing a part in this sick game is pathetic"

"Ya right," said Koga as he pulled the trigger. Sesshomaru jumped Koga making the gun fly into the ocean. Miroku then pushed Kikyo to the ground. Inuyasha quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the police. He ran over to Kagome who had fallen down. The bullet had only grazed which Inuyasha was happy about. _'At least it didn't kill her'_ He thought as he ran to Kagome.

"Inuyasha take Tori and go the hospital," said Kagome. "Don't worry about me just save our son"

"Ok," said Inuyasha picking up his unconscious child and running to the nearest hospital. The police arrived and took Kikyo and Koga into custody while Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and ran to the hospital. He opened the doors and a nurse took Kagome to a room. Fluffy then called his brothers house to tell everyone to get there asses over to the hospital. Then he saw Inuyasha.

"How's my nephew?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Not to good. He's in a coma," said Inuyasha tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's in room 212, I'll wait here for everyone to arrive little brother," said Sesshomaru patting Inuyasha on the back.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he walked to Kagome's room. She wasn't hurt to bad. The cut wasn't even deep enough for her to get stitches.

"Where's Tori," asked Kagome the minute she saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome I'm sorry but he's in a come," said Inuyasha as tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha how could I let this happen. I'm the worst mother in the world," said Kagome as Inuyasha took her hand in his.

"Don't say that you're the best mother ever, just ask Gina," said Inuyasha when he hears Gina's voice.

"I'll be right back," said Inuyasha as Kagome got up.

"I'm coming I'm not even really hurt," said Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was such a fighter. They walked out and the first question from Gina's mouth was…

"Mommy where is Tori," she asked. She could smell her brothers' scent.

"You're brother is very sick," said Kagome picking up Gina and holding her close.

"You may go see him now," said the doctor and Kagome and the group walked to the room. Gina was confused at the sight. Her brother was hooked up to some sort of machine. He had wires everywhere and Gina just cried. Kagome held her closer as she too began to cry. And even Inuyasha let a tear fall at the sight of his son. Then they all heard. Beep…Beep…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! And the doctors rushed in.

"Everyone out," said the doctor as everyone left. Her brother was sick and he machine he had been using was broken. At least that's what Gina wanted to believe. About ½ an hour later the doctor approached them.

"I'm sorry we did all that we could…but we couldn't save him," said the doctor as tears poured form Sango, Kagome, and Rins' eyes.

"No how could they do this. He was just a little boy," said Kagome as she felt a tiny clawed hand go on top of hers.

"Mommy where is Tori," asked Gina as Kagome picked her up.

"Gina you might not understand but your brother is…dead," said Kagome as Gina's head dropped. Her brother dead? He couldn't be. She and Tori shared a special bond. It was almost like they could read each others minds. Sango held the sleeping Suki in her arms wondering if her daughter would understand.

"It's my fault," said Gina as everyone looked at her.

**(A/N: Awwww man I cried lol dam koga man im so emotional please review)**


	11. Silent

**(A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG this is the first story to get over a 100 reviews that I have written woot woot lol and just to say warn people…this story will get very very interesting muhahahahaha P.S. sorry I killed him)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 11: Silent**

Gina knew her brother would not be coming home with them, she also knew she would never get too see Tori ever. She and Tori had a special connection. Sure they were only 3 but they could feel it. And right now Gina felt like the other half of her soul disappeared.

"Oh Inuyasha I can't believe he's gone. Why did god have to take him away from us," cried Kagome as she held Inuyasha. They had all returned from the hospital and Kagome had been crying the whole way home. "He was supposed to plan our funerals not the other way around"

"I know, I know but we have to be strong…for Gina," said Inuyasha as they both looked back to there daughter. She had not said a single word or shed a single tear since she heard of her brothers' death.

"You're right, but I still don't understand what god has against us," said Kagome. "Maybe my bad luck brushed off on to the kids"

"Kagome your not bad luck," said Inuyasha as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok Gina time for bed," said Kagome expecting Gina to whine and fuss, but she merely nodded and began her walk up the stairs.

"I wonder if she's ok?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome looked back at him.

"If you just found out your twin died would you be ok?" she asked and headed up the stairs.

"I guess not," said Inuyasha as he followed Kagome. Gina had changed herself and was already sitting up in the bed.

"Good night sweetie. Remember Suki is coming over tomorrow," said Kagome, but Gina stood there blankly. Kagome just pulled the blanket over her and walked out.

"She's taking it pretty good," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome crawled into bed.

"Inuyasha sometimes being silent isn't a sign of taking it well," said Kagome as she drifted off to sleep, right beside Inuyasha.

The next morning Kagome had hoped would be better than the night. But not much had changed, she was still very upset and Gina still hadn't spoken. She hoped maybe that when Sango came over with Suki it would get Gina to talk again. She and Inuyasha got cleaned up and went downstairs to wait for Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin. Gina was already up. She was gazing out the front window. Not a single emotion showing from her face, and Kagome was beginning to get worried.

"Hello, everyone awake," said Sesshomaru as he and Rin walked in.

"Hey big brother," said Inuyasha pouring himself a coffee and joining everyone at the table.

"Kagome how are you doing?" asked Rin, her friend looked like shit.

"Not to well Rin, but what's going to happen to Kikyo and Koga fluffy?" asked Kagome.

"They will be charged with murderer," said Sesshomaru and that relieved Kagome a little bit, knowing the ass-holes would get what they deserve. Then the movement of small footsteps was heard as Gina entered the kitchen.

"How's my cute niece doing?" asked Fluffy but Gina merely turned her head and continued to walk.

"She hasn't said a word for the past two days," said Kagome.

"Is that normal," asked Rin.

"Usually when children experience a traumatic scene in there lives they can do something such as this," said Sesshomaru. "It's normal; she should start talking again soon.

"I sure hope so," said Kagome.

"Ding dong, we're here," said Miroku as he and Sango finally arrived.

"Why hello Miroku, Sango," said Rin as Sango set Suki down.

"Gina, Suki is here," said Kagome. Usually Gina was excited for Suki to come over but not right now. She walked in still not showing any sign of emotion.

"Why don't you two go play upstairs," said Miroku as Suki ran up the stairs and Gina slowly followed.

"Is Gina ok?" asked Sango. Usually Gina had more energy than the whole family put together.

"Im not sure," said Kagome as she began to cry again.

"Oh Kagome we will never know how it feels," said Sango hugging her friend.

"Sango believe me I hope you never have to feel the way I feel," said Kagome when they heard the sound of Suki crying. They all ran up the stairs to see Suki crying and Gina with a look of severe anger.

"Suki what happened," said Sango as she picked up the trembling Suki.

"Gina…hurted…me…mommy," said Suki between cries.

"Gina why did you hurt her?" asked Kagome, even though she wasn't expecting to get an answer back.

"She touched Tori's truck…No one but me can touch his truck," said Gina her voice going from loud to soft.

"Listen I think I should put her too sleep," said Sango pointing to the Suki that had cried herself to sleep.

"Sure," said Kagome as everyone left. So she was now alone in the room with Gina.

"Gina why did you get mad at her for touching Tori's truck?" asked Kagome as she went to grab Gina. But Gina-with her super fast reflexes-backed up.

"Tori didn't like people touching his truck," said Gina with no emotion yet again.

"But he's not here anymore," said Kagome tears forming in her eyes. But she didn't want to cry in front of Gina anymore. But Gina didn't reply she only walked past Kagome like nothing happened.

"Inuyasha, something's wrong with Gina," said Kagome as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Kagome she's only three. What could be wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but remember how she used to be such a chatter box, she wont say anything anymore, and I'm really worried," said Kagome.

"Kagome…Do you think it has something to do with Tori's death?" asked Sango, who had just finished laying Suki on the couch.

"She's only three…how can she understand death," asked Miroku

"Well Gina is very gifted," said Sesshomaru. "She's got a more developed vocabulary then half the adults in this world. She also understands big words…So there's no doubt in my mind she knows what death is"

"Inuyasha Gina won't let anyone touch anything that belonged to Tori. That's why she hurt Suki," said Kagome.

"But…she knows Tori is dead," said Inuyasha.

"Well maybe something inside of her doesn't want to forget him," said Rin.

"Remember what she said at the hospital? She said it was her fault," said Fluffy taking another sip of his coffee. Then much to everyone's surprise Gina walked in.

"Mommy," she said as she began to cry. "I miss my brother" said Gina as she ran and applied a death grip to Kagome's leg.

"I know sweetie, I know," said Kagome happy she finally got Gina to talk again.

"But mommy, the bad man took Tori and I let him get away. Im a very bad sister," said Gina as she continued to cry.

"No, you're the best sister ever. You have to be a good sister you know why?" asked Kagome as Gina shook her head. "Because Suki thinks you're her big sister"

"Really mama? I didn't mean to hurt her auntie Sango," said Gina now looking at Sango.

"I know sweetie, and I think Suki knows it too," said Sango.

"Mama Do you think Tori will forgive me?" asked Gina as Kagome picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Of course he will," said Kagome as she kissed Gina. Inuyasha was so upset. He hated to see Gina and Kagome cry. Something inside of him would go off. He hated the fact he couldn't help them.

"Daddy?" asked Gina.

"What is it sweet heart?" asked Inuyasha.

"That women…her name was Kikyo wasn't it?" asked Gina.

"How did you know that?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's the one you and mommy talk about a lot. She's the one who killed my grandpa," said Gina as Inuyasha's and Kagome's and everyone else in the room jaws dropped.

"She was a very bad person," said Kagome wondering how Gina had heard them speak.

"Yes she was and that man…Koga I think was his name was just as evil," said Gina clenching her tiny fist. She looked the split-image of Inuyasha.

"But there in trouble now honey do they can't hurt anyone ever again," said Inuyasha.

"Uncle fluffy?" asked Gina.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"How come Auntie Rin's scent is different?" asked Gina. Everyone was happy she had got out her feelings.

"Well you see Auntie Rin is going to have a baby" said Sesshomaru giving Rin a loving look. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He knew Gina was more demon than Tori…But something inside of him was wondering if she was a half-demon.

"Ya someone else I can play with," said Gina as she jumped up and down.

"Only 8 months," said Rin.

"Yep only eight months," said Fluffy.

"Mom where are we," asked Suki as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're at Gina's house," said Sango.

"Oh I see," said Suki as she yawned.

"Suki do you want to go play toy cars?" asked Gina.

"Yip-ee," said Suki as her and Gina ran back up the stairs to play.

"Hey fluffy can I ask you something," said Inuyasha.

"Sure what's on your mind," said Fluffy.

"Well…is there any way…Gina could be a half-demon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you think Gina is a half-demon?" asked Kagome.

"Yes there is a probability that she is," said Fluffy. "For you see Inuyasha has Full demon blood in his system at some points in time. So he could have easily passed on more demon blood to Gina making her a half-demon."

"So maybe that's why Tori seemed more human," said Miroku

"Maybe," said Rin.

"Well all I know is we finally have our old Gina back," said Sango…everyone could hear them playing upstairs.

"Yes," said Kagome. _'Even though I almost lost her too'_

**(A/N: There's the next chapter please review lol and ummmm ya Buhbye and ttyl)**


	12. Almost Lost

**(A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG this is the first story to get over a 100 reviews that I have written woot woot lol and just to say warn people…this story will get very very interesting muhahahahaha P.S. sorry I killed him)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 12: Almost Lost**

Gina was starting to talk again and Kagome was happy about that. Inuyasha and Kagome had planned Tori's funeral and that day was today. Kagome was scared, but Inuyasha reassured her everything would be fine. Gina was wearing a dark black dress. She had screamed about having to wear it, but if it made Tori happy she was happy to do it. The dress made her hair look even whiter than it was. But Kagome thought she looked spectacular.

"All right let's go," said Inuyasha picking up Gina. Gina held her father and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy I love you this much," said Gina using her arms to show how much she loved him.

"Well I love you more," said Inuyasha as he set Gina in her car seat.

"Ok we can do this," said Kagome as they all drove away. They arrived to see there friends crying in the drive way.

"Oh Kagome we all admire how strong you are," said Sango as Suki jumped from her arms and ran to Gina.

"I'm not really all that strong," said Kagome

"Well the way I see it, you're stronger than a lot of people," said Sango as they walked into the building. Gina and Suki were about to follow when Gina heard something.

"Suki will you go tell my mommy I'll be right back?" asked Gina as Suki nodded and ran into the building. But Gina ran the other direction. She smelt tears and blood and didn't like it. She hid behind a tree and saw a bunch of older boys picking on a small fox-demon.

"Hey get off of him," screamed Gina as she ran to the defenseless child.

"Hey look the loser even has a little girlfriend," said one of the boys. But Gina didn't like insults. She was only three but something inside of her told her she could kick these boys' buts.

"Listen…you leave him alone and I wont hurt you," said Gina as her claws grew. She didn't even have the slightest sound of fear in her voice.

"Listen your just a little baby girl and there's no way you can hurt me or my buddies," said another guy.

"We'll see about that," said Gina as she started to beat up the boys. They couldn't believe it, there were getting beaten up by a little girl.

"Freak," they all yelled as they ran away.

"Jerks," said Gina as she knelt beside the boy. He looked about her age.

"Hey get away from me," said the little demon.

"I won't hurt you I swear. My name is Gina," she said extending a tiny clawed hand.

"My name is Shippo," he said taking her hand.

"Gina! Gina there you are I was worried," said Kagome as she ran with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Its ok mom this boy needed help. There were these three bullies and they hurt him."

"Oh well are you ok?" she asked the fox demon.

"Yes thank you very much. Good bye Gina," he said as he ran off.

"Good bye Shippo," said Gina waving her hand.

"Listen let's go now," said Kagome picking up Gina and walking into the church. It was a very sad afternoon everyone was crying even Suki. But Gina knew that Suki was only crying because of everyone else.

"Well now he's gone in person but with us in spirit," said Kagome.

"Yes you're right," said Inuyasha as they all drove back to there house. When they got there Sesshomaru and Rin were already there.

"Uncle fluffy," said Gina as she hugged her uncle.

"Hey little one," said Fluffy as he set her back down.

"Inuyasha, Kagome we know how hard this must be on you guys," said Rin as Sango and Miroku came walking through the doors.

"Suki come play with me," said Gina as Suki ran to play.

"Did you guys know that Gina saved some boy who was getting beaten up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Really but she's so tiny," said Miroku.

"I Know," said Inuyasha.

"I think she saved him because of Tori," said Kagome.

"I agree," said Inuyasha.

"How did she have the strength to do that already?" asked Rin.

"When a demon wants something they get it," said Fluffy as everyone laughed for the first time that day.

"Hey kagome me and Sango are going to go but if you guys need anything please call us," said Miroku as the grabbed Suki and left.

"Me and Rin are going to go as well. Buhbye Gina," said Fluffy.

"By uncle Fluffy and Auntie Rin," said Gina as she walked into the kitchen to see her parents.

"Mommy I'm going to go play in my room," said Gina.

"Uh huh but its bedtime," said Kagome.

"Oh mom 1 more minute?" asked Gina but Kagome shook her head. "All right then"

"Be daddy's good girl and go get in bed," said Inuyasha as Gina walked up the stairs. "Good night sweet heart" he said as he kissed Gina's head.

"Night daddy," said Gina as she fell asleep. Inuyasha walked back to the bedroom to see Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Inuyasha ever since Tori died I've felt like a part of me was taken away and well…"

"Come on you can tell me," said Inuyasha sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"I want another baby," said Kagome as she looked at the ground. Inuyasha took his hand and lifted her chin so they were staring at each other.

"Is that what you want?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Then it's settled" So Inuyasha pushed Kagome back on the bed and they made love at least 2 dozen times.

"There I have to pregnant now," said Kagome as she fell asleep beside Inuyasha.

"Goodnight love," said Inuyasha as he kissed her and then also fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to birds chirping and the sun shining. Inuyasha was still asleep but she went to go and check on Gina. Gina was already up but for some reason Kagome could tell something was bugging her.

"Gina what's wrong?" asked Kagome as her daughter turned to her.

"Something in this house smells funny," said Gina as she continued to search. Kagome didn't think anything of it until Inuyasha ran down the stairs.

"Kagome get out of the house with Gina now," said Inuyasha.

"All right," said Kagome who didn't hesitate. She and Gina ran out of the house and were soon followed by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" asked Kagome.

"The house was leaking carbon monoxide," said Inuyasha. He had just checked the house for stuff like that meaning this was done on purpose.

"Mommy my head hurts," said Gina as she fainted.

"Gina please wake up…please," said Kagome as Inuyasha called an ambulance. They made them all were breathing masks and were brought to the hospital. Kagome was scared. She wasn't going to loose Gina too.

"You're daughter is fine," said the doctor and Kagome was relieved

"Thank you," she said as she ran to Gina's room to see her daughter there.

"Mommy am I going to die?" asked Gina.

"What would make you say that?" asked Kagome.

"Because when Tori was here and had this machine he died," said Gina.

"Oh honey I swear you wont die," said Kagome as Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Gina how are you feeling?" asked Miroku.

"My head still hurts uncle Miroku," said Gina.

"Ok sweetie," said Miroku.

"Gina I think you should get some rest. Mommy and Daddy will be right outside ok," said Inuyasha as Gina nodded.

"Inuyasha we almost lost her too," said Kagome as tears fell from her eyes.

"She's ok now," said Inuyasha rubbing Kagome's back. It had been only one day since Tori's funeral and he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to handle loosing Gina.

"Inuyasha, Kagome come here," said Miroku.

"What is it," asked Inuyasha when he saw Gina and Sango singing together.

"That's so cute. Hey Miroku where is Suki?" asked Kagome.

"She's at her grandma's and Sango really misses her," said Miroku

"So she's stealing our daughter," said Inuyasha as Kagome laughed.

"She's a fill in," laughed Miroku as Sango walked out. Gina was asleep in the bed.

"Nice singing Sango," said Kagome.

"Ummm thanks," said Sango as they all headed to the cafeteria.

"Gina is definitely a fighter," said Miroku as they all got a coffee and sat down.

"Inuyasha there fixing the leak at the house right?" asked Kagome.

"Yep we should be able to go back tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

"Great," said Kagome. "I'm going to go back upstairs with Gina"

"Ok see you soon," said Inuyasha as Kagome quickly kissed him and headed upstairs.

"Gina I will always protect you," said Kagome as she walked to her daughter's room.

**(A/N: Sorry this has to be the worst chapter I have ever written lol but still review)**


	13. The Fight

**(A/N: WOOT WOOT im finally rid of that stupid writers block lol so ya…continue to read…)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 13: The Fight**

Kagome was so upset. _'I'm such a bad mother. Tori died and Gina came close'_ thought Kagome. The carbon monoxide leak in there house was fixed and the family returned home. But Kagome felt everything was her fault. _'Tori's death was caused by me. I wont let that happen to Gina'_ though Kagome as she walked to the bathroom. Inuyasha was gone and Gina was asleep. She pulled out a razor blade and looked at her reflection in the sharp object. _'It always did work. And right now I wish I were dead' _Kagome pulled the object across her wrist slowly…it had been so long since she had done this. She winced at the pain a bit but then she became used to it again. She pulled it across three more times, then five more, then ten more, pretty soon there wasn't an inch on her body that wasn't cut up. But little did Kagome know that Gina had just awoken from her afternoon nap and walked to the bathroom.

"Mommy how come you're all cut up?" asked Gina who was totally unaware of what was going on.

"Oh my god…GINA GET OUT!" screamed Kagome as Gina ran away crying. _'What have I done' _thought Kagome. She totally forgot to clean up all the blood and razor. She just pulled on a hoodie and went to go and talk to her daughter.

"Kagome I'm home," said Inuyasha as he smelt blood and lots of it. He quickly ran to the bathroom to see at least one liter of blood in the bathroom and the first thing he thought of was…_'Kagome' _He quickly ran around the house searching for his wife. When he finally found her Gina was crying and Kagome was trying to comfort her.

"Daddy," said Gina as she ran to her father. Inuyasha could sense fear on her.

"Mommy yelled at me," said Gina as Kagome sighed.

"It's ok, mommy didn't mean to but you go play now ok," said Inuyasha as Gina nodded and ran out.

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Kagome as she went to hug him, but Inuyasha gripped her wrist and a tear fell from her eye.

"I knew it. Kagome you said you quit cutting yourself," said Inuyasha in an angry tone.

"I did," said Kagome who was trying to lie her way out of this.

"Fuck that. I know your lying," said Inuyasha.

"I'm really not lying," said Kagome as she turned away from her husband.

"Oh really than le me see your arm," said Inuyasha.

"No," replied Kagome.

"Then I'll do it by force," said Inuyasha pulling down the sleeve of Kagome's hoodie, and sure enough she had cut herself. But it was really bad. In all the time Inuyasha had seen Kagome with cuts it had never been this bad. There was not a single place free of a cut. "Kagome why the hell did you do this?"

"I have my reasons," said Kagome pulling her arm away. But they both didn't realize that Gina was standing at the doorway watching her parents fight.

"What fucking reasons could you have?" asked Inuyasha as Gina's eyes grew. _'Mommy says never to say that word'_ she thought.

"Please enlighten me Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you have to understand," said Kagome but she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"No Kagome you promised me you would never do that, you promised me," said Inuyasha when Kagome started crying.

"Inuyasha…" But Kagome just ran out of the room and didn't even notice Gina. "Gina where are you?" called Kagome.

"I'm right here mommy," said Gina stepping out from the shadows.

"Go get your toys were going to visit Auntie Sango," said Kagome as Gina jumped with joy as she ran to go and get her toys. Kagome heard the door shut and assumed Inuyasha went to his tree to cool off. It had been four years since she was in school but he still went to the tree. She grabbed her cell phone and proceeded to call Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango its Kags. Listen Me and Inu just got in a huge fight…Do you think me and Gina could come over?"

"Sure but what was the fight about?"

"I'll explain when I get there"

"Ok see you then" 'click'

"Gina hurry up," called Kagome as Gina ran past her to the car. Kagome put Gina in her car seat and started to drive.

"Mommy why isn't daddy coming?" asked Gina as she noticed the sad look in her mothers eyes.

"Daddy is gone for right now," said Kagome and Gina didn't ask any further questions. Kagome winced whenever she turned the steering wheel. The pain in her arms from cutting was still fresh.

"We're here," said Kagome as Gina undid her own car seat and jumped out.

"Hey Kagome. Hey Gina," said Sango.

"Hello auntie Sango where is Suki?" asked Gina.

"She's in the backyard playing," said Sango as Gina nodded and ran to join he friend.

"Kagome are you ok," asked Sango as she and Kagome entered the house.

"Oh Sango," said Kagome as she cried on Sango's shoulder as Sango hugged her friend. Meanwhile with Inuyasha…

"Hello little brother," said Sesshomaru as he grabbed two Pepsi's from the fridge for him and Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha," said Rin who was extremely big and was due anytime soon.

"Hey," said Inuyasha as he opened his drink.

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Me and Kagome just got into a huge fucking fight," said Inuyasha.

"What about?" asked Rin. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome never fought so something was up.

"Well I came home from the store and smelt blood and Kagome had cut herself," said Inuyasha.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Rin.

"Well Kind off," said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean kind off? It's a yes or no question," said Rin.

"Well I kind off yelled at her," said Inuyasha.

"Dam it Inuyasha," said Rin. "Why did you yell?"

"She promised she would never do that again," said Inuyasha growing angrier.

"Did you ask her why she did it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She just said that she had reasons, she wouldn't specifically tell me why," said Inuyasha.

"Fuck you screwed up big this time," said Fluffy. "Are you going to apologize?"

"Hell no, she's the one who lied to me," said Inuyasha.

"What about Gina?" asked Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't you think she deserves to see her father just as much as her mother," said Rin.

"I never really thought about that," said Inuyasha.

"Well you should have dumb-ass," said Rin.

"Well I doubt Kagome will ever let me talk to her," said Inuyasha.

"Just give her some time," said Fluffy patting his brother on the back. Back with Kagome…

"Mommy can me and Gina watch a movie?" asked Suki

"Sure what do you guys want to watch?" asked Sango.

"Finding Nemo," said Suki and Gina at once. So Sango put in the movie and went back to Miroku and Kagome.

"Kagome don't you think you and Inuyasha should at least talk?" said Sango…she knew there was another reason for the fight she and Inuyasha had, had.

"I doubt it he'll probably just bite my head off," said Kagome.

"Kagome isn't there another reason that you guys should talk," said Miroku.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome as Miroku pointed to Gina.

"She really needs her parents. Something tells me she still isn't over Tori's death," said Miroku.

"I guess your right. But it's going to be hard. Listen I promise to talk to him tomorrow I just want him to cool off," said Kagome.

"All right girls time for bed," said Sango.

"Awwww," said Suki and Gina.

"I mean it now go upstairs," said Sango as the girls ran upstairs. She put them both to bed when she went to call Inuyasha and find out the real reason for the fight. She wasn't picking sides she just wanted the real story. She locked her and Miroku's bedroom door and called Inuyasha.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha its Sango. So what the hell was this fight that you and Kagome had about?"

"I came home from work and smelt blood. Kagome was fucking cutting herself Sango…and something tells me Gina new something as well"

"Do you think Gina saw her?"

"I have a feeling. Kagome yelled at her, and Kagome would never yell at her unless Gina had caught her"

"Well thanks I just needed to know the whole story…talk to you later Inu" 'click'

"So that's the real story," said Sango as Miroku walked in.

"What real story?" asked Miroku.

"The real story behind Kagome's and Inuyasha's fight," replied Sango as she crawled into bed beside Miroku.

"So what is it…you can't keep me in the dark"

"Kagome was cutting herself again," said Sango.

"Oh my god no way," said Miroku.

"Ya and Inuyasha thinks Gina may have caught her in the act."

"Why would she do that though?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know Miroku, I don't know," said Sango as she fell asleep. But in Suki's room Gina had just awoken from a night-mere. She saw her mother with blood pouring out of her body. She sat and pulled her knees to her chest and cried softly making sure not to wake up Suki.

"Daddy, please come back…I really miss you," said Gina as she cried herself to sleep.

**(A/N: Yes no more writers block lol please review)**


	14. New Friend

**(A/N: It was awesome me and my friend were on ddr and were on level 'heavy' im proud lol but anyways on with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 14: New Friend**

Gina didn't get any sleep that night. She kept having dreams of her mother's bleeding body and would wake up in a cold sweat. She sat staring at Suki for hours when finally she walked out of the room. The three year old girl walked and walked until she came to her moms' room. She opened her mothers' door to see her sleeping peacefully. Gina didn't get it._ 'Did mommy do that to herself?'_ she thought when she heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Good morning Gina," said Miroku as he poured himself a glass of coffee.

"Good morning uncle 'roku," said Gina.

"Why are you up?" asked Miroku. He thought about the real reason Kagome and Inuyasha had split up, and wondered if Gina had really seen her mother cutting herself.

"Couldn't sleep," said Gina yawning.

"Oh I see," said Miroku. "Do you want a glass of milk?" he asked as Gina nodded. He poured her a glass of milk and noticed she looked sad.

"Gina is something the matter?" asked Miroku.

"I really miss my daddy," replied Gina looking at the ground.

"Awwww its ok daddy will come back soon," said Miroku feeling very sorry for the little girl.

"Mommy and Daddy had a huge fight over mommy's' cuts," said Gina. _'Bingo'_ thought Miroku he had finally got the answer he was looking for.

"I promise daddy will be back soon," said Miroku as Suki, Kagome and Sango walked in.

"Good morning everyone," said Miroku and Gina.

"Good morning you guys," said Sango as she poured Suki and Gina a bowl of cereal.

"Let's eat," said Kagome. She helped Sango do dishes when Sango began to talk.

"Kagome you need to talk to Inuyasha Miroku told me that Gina really misses him," said Sango.

"Ya I know I'll call him after im done doing the dishes," said Kagome. _'But I doubt he'll talk to me'_

"Kagome I know Inuyasha will talk to you," said Sango. _'At least he better because his child is worth talking about some dumb-ass fight'_

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs and heard giggling coming from Suki's room. She peeked in to see Gina and Suki laughing as they played heroes. She walked to her room and pulled out her cell phone. _'I don't think it's ever been this hard to call him'_ She dialed her home number as it rang. She was about to hang up when Inuyasha answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha its Kagome," she said her voice kind of shaky. "We need to talk"

"Listen I agree and I promise not to yell ok," said Inuyasha.

"Ok so me and Gina will be back at the house soon," said Kagome.

"Ok see you then," said Inuyasha hanging up the phone. _'I hate it when I can't say I love you'_ thought Kagome.

"Gina let's go," said Kagome as Gina came out holding her bag of toys.

"Are we going to see daddy mommy?" asked Gina.

"Yep," said Kagome hugging Sango and Miroku before she left. The drive home seemed to take forever. Well at least to Gina. She really missed Inuyasha. "Ok were home" and Gina jumped from the car and landed at the front door and opened it to see Inuyasha with his arms wide open.

"Daddy," screamed Gina as tears fell from her eyes. "I really missed you" She held Inuyasha with all her grip scared that if she let go her dad would go away again.

"I missed you too sweet heart," said Inuyasha kissing her forehead. Then Kagome walked in and wouldn't even look Inuyasha in the eye. "Listen why don't you go play" he said letting Gina down as she ran to her room.

"Hello Inuyasha," said Kagome still not looking up from the ground.

"Kagome I suggest we talk like civilized adults," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome sat down on the couch.

"Inuyasha I'm really sorry," said Kagome.

"So am I but why did you do that Kagome? What reasons did you have," asked Inuyasha this time without yelling.

"Inuyasha when Tori died, I couldn't take it. Then when Gina came close to dying I snapped. I needed something to help me"

"Isn't that what I'm for? I'm a better listener than a razor blade," said Inuyasha as Kagome flung herself at him and cried into his chest. How she missed that feeling. "Kagome do you not think I feel the same way as you?"

"No it's just I didn't want to seem weak," said Kagome.

"Kagome your not week," said Inuyasha.

"Ya mommy you are very strong," said Gina as she blew her cover she was hiding behind the door to the kitchen.

"Gina come here," said Kagome as Gina walked over and Kagome picked her up and put her in her lap. This was definitely a Kodak moment.

"Gina we both love you very much," said Inuyasha.

"I know daddy," said Gina.

"And me and Daddy promise to never fight again," said Kagome.

"I love you," said Gina hugging her mommy.

Everyone was one happy family again. Sango and Miroku and everyone were happy they had made up. And pretty soon it was the first time for Gina to go to school…

"Mommy im scared, what if people make fun of me," asked Gina with her little backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Then beat them up," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome glaring at him. "No just tell them to stop and have fun sweetie," said Kagome as they dropped there daughter of at pre-school. Gina was scared. She didn't have any friends at this school.

"Man I'm all alone," said Gina when she walked into the school. She sat in a chair and held her backpack to her chest when someone tapped on her shoulder. He seemed familiar. Of course he was the boy she had saved from the bullies.

"Hey you're the girl who helped me beat up those bullies," said Shippo he wasn't going to say that she had done it all.

"Hello I'm…" began Gina but she was cut off.

"Gina…ya and im," said Shippo but he was cut off.

"Shippo ya I remember you…you're a fox demon," said Gina she was happy she had a friend.

"Ya…im happy you're in the class I'm always picked on for being a little demon," said Shippo as Gina grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's go paint," said Gina as her and Shippo began to draw. They played and colored until it was time for lunch.

"I love lunch," said Gina diving into her food.

"You sure like to eat," said Shippo.

"Sure do now what's wrong with that?" asked Gina.

"Nothing," said Shippo as they all ate there lunch. Soon it was time to go home but Gina wanted Shippo to meat her mom and dad.

"Hey Gina over here," said Inuyasha.

"Daddy I want you and Mommy to meet my friend…This is Shippo," said Gina as she pointed to Shippo who was hiding behind Gina.

"Hello there," said Kagome. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're dead," said Shippo. "But I live with my grandma"

"Oh im sorry," said Kagome.

"That's all right I love my grandma," said Shippo as an old women walked towards them.

"Oh hello you must be his grandma," said Kagome.

"Yes I am. My name is Kaede…and is this your daughter?" asked Kaede as she pointed to Gina.

"Yes Gina say hi," said Inuyasha.

"Hello," said Gina.

"Very nice to meet you," said Kaede.

"Grandma this is my bestest friend," said Shippo.

"Yes well we better be going," said Kaede.

"See you tomorrow Gina," said Shippo

"Goodbye Shippo," said Gina as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"See I told you, you would make a friend," said Kagome as they all headed to the car.

"Ya school isn't that scary," said Gina.

"Sango is bringing Suki over to play today," said Kagome.

"Ya I have 2 best friends now," said Gina. She walked up to her room thinking about her new friend. When she finally heard the door bell ring.

"Gina…" said Kagome but before she could finish Gina was already at the door greeting Sango. "She's fast"

"She is a half-demon," said Inuyasha. Then for some reason Kagome felt a little bit nauseous.

"Inuyasha I don't feel very well can I go and lie down?" asked Kagome

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha when he noticed Kagome's scent had changed a little. _'I think I know why she feels that way'_ thought Inuyasha. It had been a few weeks since they did the 'dirty deed' and he know knew she was pregnant but decided to let her find out for her self.

"Sango where is Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's gone to some tournament," said Sango.

"Oh I see," said Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu is something on your mind?" asked Sango.

"Listen if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Kagome ok," said Inuyasha.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Sango as she and Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome's pregnant again," said Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha…"

"It's ok it's what she wanted," said Inuyasha to Sango who was relieved.

"That's good I wasn't sure if Kagome was ready," said Sango as Gina walked in.

"Daddy mommy's scent is just like auntie Rin's when she was going to have a baby," said Gina as Suki followed her to the kitchen.

"Gina you have to swear not to tell mommy but she's going to have a baby," said Inuyasha.

"Ya," screamed Gina as Suki giggled.

"Shhhhh," said Inuyasha as everyone laughed.

"Listen Suki we better get going," said Sango as Gina waved good bye to her friend and ran to her father.

"Dad I'm tired," said Gina as Inuyasha picked her up. She had a long day; she had school and then played for a long time with Suki. By the time he reached her room she was asleep in his arms. He carefully placed her in the bed and went to join his pregnant wife in there bed.

**(A/N: hehe there y'all go lol please review)**


	15. Beaten by a Girl

**(A/N: Guess what my cast for my leg is blue and I have 41 signatures on it lol it rules)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 15:Beaten by a Girl**

Gina was excited for school on the next day. She couldn't wait to talk to Shippo again. He was her only friend. But she cared for him like he was her brother…like he was Tori. She crawled out of bed and got dressed all by herself. She did her hair and went to go and get some breakfast.

"Daddy can I have some cereal please?" asked Gina to the awake Inuyasha. He was up all night with Kagome throwing up, yet kagome still hadn't figured out she was pregnant.

"Sure thing honey," said Inuyasha as he poured some cereal into a bowl and passed it to his daughter who hungrily swallowed the food. "Slow down Gina, could you even taste your food?"

"Huh?" asked Gina confused.

"Never mind," said Inuyasha as Kagome walked in looking paler than a ghost

"Mommy you look gross," said Gina as Kagome looked at her daughter who went to get her school things.

"I really don't feel good. Maybe it's some stomach virus," said Kagome as she saw Inuyasha smirk. "Inuyasha what are you hiding from me?"

"O nothing," said Inuyasha evilly.

"You better tell me right now," said Kagome glaring daggers at Inuyasha

"Kagome…your pregnant," said Inuyasha as Kagome almost fell over.

"Oh thank god I thought I had some strange monkey virus from Africa," said kagome as she slugged Inuyasha.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Inuyasha.

"For not telling me right away," said Kagome as Gina walked back into the kitchen. "Gina guess what mommy's going to have a baby"

"I know, daddy told me," said Gina s Kagome glared at Inuyasha once again.

"Gina let's go to school," said Inuyasha rushing to get out of the house. _'Dam mood swings'_ he thought. He drove the excited Gina to school and kissed her good bye. Gina then went on a search for Shippo. She followed his scent to see him sitting all alone on the swings. So she went beside him and sat down.

"Hello Shippo," said Gina.

"Hello Gina," said Shippo as three older kids walked towards them…at first Gina thought they were the ones she beat up but they were different.

"Hey look a pathetic half-breed," said one of them.

"Awwww and she's got a pathetic boy friend," said another guy. Gina didn't understand but she could tell they were insulting either her or Shippo.

"Go away," said Gina.

"No," said the guy as he picked up Shippo who squirmed in his grasp.

"Put him down," said Gina as her claws grew again.

"Naw," said the guy as he dropped Shippo and kicked his head.

"Pick on someone your own size," said Gina without fear.

"What like you?" asked one guy as they both grabbed Gina who laughed evilly. She flipped both guys over her shoulder and kicked them in the balls like Inuyasha told her too. She then punched the other guys' lights out and carried Shippo to the classroom.

"Ouch my head," said Shippo as Gina leaned over and kissed the sore spot.

"When ever I get hurt my mom always kisses the sore spot and it makes it feel better," said Gina with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"It does thanks," said Shippo as Gina giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Those boys were really, really weak," said Gina as Shippo laughed along with her.

"Uh huh," said Shippo as they began to play. Finally the teacher said it was time to go home so Shippo and Gina packed up there things.

"Shippo do you want me to ask my daddy if you can come over and play?"

"Sure Gina that would be fun and I'll ask my grandma," said Shippo. So they ran in opposite directions and came back seconds later.

"My daddy says it's fine"

"My grandma said it was a great idea," said Shippo as Gina grabbed his hand and walked back to her daddy.

"Ok daddy we can go now," said Gina as Inuyasha laughed at them. He drove them home and sent them upstairs to play well he and kagome talked.

"Inuyasha who is with Gina?" asked Kagome.

"It's her little friend from school…Shippo or what ever," said Inuyasha

"That's cute, I'm happy she made a friend," said Kagome as she laid down on the couch and Inuyasha sat in the chair.

"Me too," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome watched T.V. but meanwhile upstairs…

"Shippo look out I'm a big bad bully," laughed Gina as she tackled Shippo.

"Hey not fair," said Shippo trying to flip Gina over but she had him pinned.

"Haha I win," said Gina jumping up and hitting her head on the roof. Shippo just laughed. "I need to be more careful"

"Gina what do you want to play?" asked Shippo.

"How about knights?" asked Gina as she pulled out two toy swords and toy armor. One set had once belonged to Tori.

"I'm Sir. Brave heart," said Shippo as he took a pose.

"And I will be Sir. Save-Shippo," laughed Gina. "Ok im kidding I will be Sir. Demon"

"Ok now let's play," said Shippo as they began the game. They fought for a while when Shippo struck Gina and she dramatically fell over.

"Hey you two it's supper," said Kagome from the bottom of the stairs. Gina and Shippo removed their toy armor and headed down stairs. Kagome had made ramen for the group and it just happened to be Gina's favorite.

"Thanks mom I love you," said Gina as she began to eat.

"Thank you Gina's mom," said Shippo as he dug in along with Gina and Inuyasha. But Kagome took one bite of the ramen and left the table to go throw up.

"This food is very good," said Shippo he hadn't had ramen for a long time.

"I would let you thank the cook but she's not here," said Inuyasha leaving the table to go and check on Kagome.

"Hey Gina is your mommy sick?" asked Shippo.

"No, she's just going to have a baby. Daddy told me that girls who have babies throw up," said Gina. "So I never want to have a baby."

"Me neither," said Shippo.

"Shippo boys can't have babies," laughed Gina.

"So," said Shippo

"Well can we go play im bored," said Gina as she and Shippo went back upstairs to play.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Kagome.

"I don't care both our girl and boy turned out fine," said Inuyasha as Kagome sighed. No one forgot about Tori, in fact how could any one forget him he was always the cautious one where Gina was the daredevil. He never talked back where Gina would talk back every time. Oh how they all missed Tori especially Gina.

"Well I don't care I just hope it has ears like you and Gina," said Kagome she absolutely loved their ears.

"Kagome tell me…Do you have a fetish for ears?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome began rubbing his ears making him purr.

"See Inuyasha you do purr," said Kagome and Inuyasha immediately pulled away.

"I do not," said Inuyasha.

"Do too," said Kagome.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too," finished Kagome as the door bell rang. It was Shippo's grandmother. "Shippo your grandma is her

"Ok im coming," said Shippo as he and Gina walked down the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" asked Kaede.

"O yes I had lots of fun," said Shippo as he ran to the door. "See you tomorrow Gina"

"See you Shippo I hope you can come over and play again," said Gina as Shippo and Kaede left.

"Did you have fun playing with Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"O yes mommy he and Suki are my best friends," said Gina

"I'm happy you have two very nice friends," said Kagome. "Now go clean up it's time for bed"

"Ok," said Gina as she pulled on her pajama's and crawled into bad Inuyasha was the one to tuck her in because Kagome was back at her home…over the toilet.

"Night daddy," said Gina.

"Sweet dreams," said Inuyasha as he closed Gina's door.

He walked back to his and Kagome's room and held her hair back as she threw up everything her stomach held. He felt bad he couldn't help her but it was just something that came with the child. "You holding in there?"

"Ya I'll be fine," said Kagome. "It was a lot worse the first time"

"I bet," said Inuyasha.

"See you men have it easy," said Kagome as she made her way from the toilet to the bed.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha.

"I speak only the truth Inu," laughed Kagome as she fell asleep. She was so happy that she was pregnant again and soon they would have another little child running around. It was going to be great.

**(A/N: Heyhey lol here's my update woot woot lol im tired it's 12:48 here and I have school tomorrow o well…please review ()/)  
**** (o.o)  
(V V)O**


	16. Another Child

**(A/N: ok ummm with koga and Kikyo let's just say they will still be in the story..,but not this chapter and yes I do know what 'lol' means and I'm always laughing out loud ok lol and i'm really sorry for the short chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 16: Another Child**

_4 months later…_

"Mommy is the baby going to come soon?" asked Gina as she and Suki walked into the kitchen. Sango, Suki and Miroku were visiting the family.

"I hope so Gina," said Kagome as she patted her belly. She was a lot smaller from when she had the twins so she and Inuyasha believed they were only going to have one child this time.

"Mommy is Auntie Kagome's baby going to play with me and Gina?" asked Suki

"Not at first but when it gets bigger then you guys can play together," said Sango as Kagome felt a contraction.

"Dam it," said Kagome as Gina looked at her mom confusingly.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango.

"The…Baby…coming…NOW!" said Kagome between breaths. To bad Inuyasha and Miroku went out for a bit so Sango loaded everyone into her mini-van and drove off to the hospital. When she arrived the nurse brought Kagome to a room and Suki and Gina were playing with the toys in the waiting room as Sango called Miroku's cell.

"Hello?"

"Miroku you and Inuyasha need to get your asses over to the hospital NOW!" said Sango when she heard the phone click and knew that Miroku and Inuyasha were on there way.

"Auntie Sango is my mom ok?" asked Gina…she hated hospitals.

"Of course sweetie the doctors just need to get the baby out," said Sango as Miroku and Inuyasha arrived.

"Where is she," said the out-of-breath Inuyasha…he had just ran up 7 flights of stairs because he didn't want to wait for the elevator.

"She's in that room," said Sango.

"Daddy mommy's getting the baby out," said Gina as Inuyasha patted her head and went to see Kagome.

"Kagome how are you?" asked Inuyasha as he saw Kagome's face wrinkle up in pain.

"You are so fucking lucky you don't have to experience this pain Inuyasha," said Kagome as the nurse came back in to check on her.

"Well miss Kagome only a little longer until you can give birth," said the nurse as she left again.

"How's Gina?" asked Kagome.

"She's good but I can tell she was worried about the hospital," said Inuyasha

"She's so scared of this place…although I would be too if I was her," said Kagome as she felt another contraction. Inuyasha then took her hand as she placed her famous death grip on it. He quickly remembered how his hand went numb the first time Kagome gave birth.

"Hello, hello," said Sesshomaru as he and Rin showed up holding there new baby daughter.

"Hello fluffy," said Miroku as Gina ran over to Rin.

"Hello auntie Rin how is my cousin Akira doing?" asked Gina as she looked at her cousin.

"She's great," said Rin as she sat next to fluffy.

"We haven't seen you guys in like forever," said Fluffy as Sango and Miroku laughed.

"You saw us this weekend," said Miroku.

"Oh right," said Fluffy.

"Ok Kagome it's time to give birth are you ready?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Kagome as she began to give birth.

"One more time now push," said the doctor when they all heard the loud cry of a baby.

"He's got a set of pipes," said the doctor. "Congratulations you have a son"

"Thank you," said Kagome as she took the boy from the doctor. The little boy had black hair with silver streaks and little dog-ears but no claws or fangs.

"He's definitely a ¼ demon," said Inuyasha looking at his new born son.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kagome as she rocked the child.

"Because he doesn't have claws or fangs," said Inuyasha.

"What should we name him?" asked Kagome

"How about Kanaye," said Inuyasha as he leaned over and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Perfect," she said as Inuyasha went to go and tell the others.

"Hello Rin, Sesshomaru and Akira," said Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha spill what did Kagome have," asked Sango.

"Well I know have another son," said Inuyasha.

"So that means I have a baby brother?" asked Gina.

"That's right Gina," said Inuyasha. "Do you want to go see?" And Gina nodded her head 'yes'. They walked in to see Kagome holding a baby with black hair and silver streaks and little dog ears on his head.

"Oh Kagome he's adorable," screeched Rin as Akira giggled in her arms.

"Just like his dad," said Kagome as Inuyasha looked at her lovingly. Gina was looking at the small figure in her mothers arms. He looked a lot like Tori and Gina didn't like it…but of course she would never tell anyone.

"What's his name," asked Sango as she took the little one from Kagome.

"It's Kanaye," said Kagome as she yawned.

"Kagome you sleep I'll look after him," said Sango as Kagome drifted off into a deep sleep.

"He's a perfect combination of Kagome and Inuyasha," said Fluffy. Gina was hurt by that comment. Was she not perfect enough for her family?

"Gina your brother is cute," said Suki.

"Ya he is," said Gina. But she was not happy saying it.

"He can play with me, you, and Akira when we get big," said Suki.

"And Shippo," Gina quickly added and Suki nodded her head.

"Ya we can be a big group," said Suki.

"Ya just one big group," said Gina.

"Inuyasha I'll take Suki and Gina to the cafeteria ok?" asked Rin.

"Ya sure thing," said Inu.

"Come one Suki, Gina we're going to get food," said Rin as she was instantly followed by the children. Little Akira had fallen asleep in her arms so she left her with Fluffy.

"There's going to be lot's of little one's running around," said Sango as she looked at the sleeping Kagome.

"Ya and a lot more fighting," said Miroku as everyone let out a small laugh.

"Great," said Inu sarcastically.

"But still our children should get along," said Fluffy.

"Well Gina will probably cause some fights since she's such a stubborn child," said Inuyasha as Kagome stirred in her sleep.

"We'll go join Rin in the cafeteria and let Kagome rest," said Sesshomaru as Sango placed the child in his bed and left with fluffy. Kagome stirred again and bean to mumble things. Then Inuyasha realized she was having a night-mere.

_Kagome's Dream…_

"_Hello is anyone there?"_

"_Ha look who I have," said the person who was holding the baby Kanaye in her hands._

"_Kikyo please I'm begging you put him down," said Kagome._

"_I don't think so…he will make a nice son for me," said Kikyo._

"_You would be a disgrace to mothers around the world," said Kagome as Kikyo moved closer._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because you killed…you killed…you killed Tori," said Kagome._

"_Yes but that was because he struggled," said Kikyo as the tiny Kanaye began to cry._

"_Please give me back my baby," said Kagome as Kikyo began to disappear. "No…wait bring him BACK!_

_End Dream_

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat and noticed Inuyasha who was staring at her. She was a little bit creeped out but then realized that he knew she was having a night-mere.

"So what was your dream about?" asked Inuyasha

"Kikyo," said Kagome.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"She stole Kanaye from us. She said she was going to raise him for herself…it was all so real," said Kagome.

"It's all right they can't hurt us anymore," said Inuyasha

"I know," said Kagome.

"Where's our daughter?" asked Kagome.

"Oh she's sleeping at Sango's tonight. Everyone left a little while ago…you were asleep for like 8 hours"

"Oh so you sat watching me for 8 hours?" asked Kagome

"Of course isn't that what a great husband does?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep," said Kagome as she went back to sleep. Meanwhile at Sango's…

Gina couldn't sleep. She didn't like being second best to a little child. It just wasn't fair. Had everyone forgotten about Tori other than her? Her new brother looked so much like him and Gina hated it. There was only 1 Tori and no little baby could replace her twin…at least to her. Gina finally passed out from being over tired and had a nice deep sleep. Her dreams were filled with Tori and the happy times they had.

**(A/N: Okie Dokie here ya are and please review...again i apologize for the short Chapter)**


	17. Another Day

**(A/N: Someone asked how I got the idea for the story and lets just say I have lot's of issues and this story shadows a lot of my life( except for the rape) but ya on with the story… )**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 17: Another Day**

_10 years later…_

Gina was now 13 years old. She was a very beautiful girl. Her brother Kanaye was 9 years old and the two children fought constantly. Gina seemed to think she was the only one who remembered Tori and hated Kanaye for looking like him. Gina was still friends with Shippo who was also a handsome boy and of course Suki was her best girl friend. Akira…her cousin… was in the same class as Kanaye.

"Gina get up now you can go back to school today," said Inuyasha as he banged on Gina's door. She had just finished serving a 5 day out of school suspension. She moaned as she walked to her closet and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt that said…"Don't mess with the hanyou'_. 'Stupid school'_ thought Gina as Kanaye entered her room.

"Ha sister needs to check her make-up," laughed Kanaye knowing Gina would die before she wore make-up.

"Beat it twerp," said Gina as she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Gina for once can you and Kanaye not fight," asked Kagome as she gave Gina money for her lunch.

"Nope," said Gina grabbing a piece of toast and walked to the door.

"Oh Gina you need to walk your brother to school," said Inuyasha.

"All right but can you please tell him not to lift his leg every time he sees a fire hydrant?" asked Gina as Kanaye descended form the stairs.

"Ya and dad can you tell her to roll and over and bark," said Kanaye as he stuck his tongue out at Gina who growled at him.

"All right you two head to school," said Inuyasha as he could here Gina and Kanaye begin there fighting as soon as they stepped out of the house.

"Do you think that they will ever get along?" asked Kagome as she snaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Not in our lifetime," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome and headed off to work.

"Kanaye we need to pick up Shippo," said Gina as they turned the corner and were on Shippo's street.

"Ha fine let's get your stupid boy friend and hurry," said Kanaye as Gina raised a fist but realized they were outside his door. "Be right back" So Gina knocked on the door and to her surprise Shippo was already waiting.

"Finally you're here," said Shippo as he shut the door. "Oh hello Kanaye" Kanaye always thought of Shippo as his role model.

"Sorry Shippo but we got to drop the dweeb off at school," said Gina as she pushed Kanaye into the parking lot of his school and wished a very sarcastic good day at school. "Maybe some kid will beat him up today"

"Sheesh Gina what do you have against your brother anyways?" asked Shippo. But he didn't know…in fact not even Kanaye knew he had once had an older brother. Suki had known Tori but she was too young and didn't really remember him. But Gina could never forget about her twin brother.

"Just sibling rivalry I guess," said Gina as her and Shippo walked to there lockers and noticed that Suki was already there. Suki was in grade seven whereas Shippo and Gina were in grade 8.

"Hey you guys what's up?" asked Suki as she walked over to her friends. "I see Gina is back from her suspension"

"Ha ha ha very funny," said Gina as she pulled out her gym strip. She had gym first with Shippo since it was a boy/girl class.

"So Shippo how were you," asked Suki she always wanted to know how everyone was doing.

"Great," said Shippo as he grabbed his gym strip as well.

"Gina you know you're known as school tough guy," said Suki as she walked with Gina and Shippo to the locker rooms.

"Great at least everyone knows not to mess with me," said Gina. Suspension was a natural thing for her. So Inuyasha and Kagome just learned to deal with it.

"Your shirt is true," said Shippo as he walked into the guys change room.

"See you at lunch Suki," said Gina as she entered the girls change room. She pulled on her red and white gym strip and headed to the gym.

"Ok class today we are doing track so walk outside to begin running," said the teacher.

"Great something im good at," said Shippo.

"Ya but im better," laughed Gina. **Bang. ** Everyone started running and sure enough Gina came in first with Shippo point three of a second behind her.

"You always beat me by point three of a second," said Shippo panting.

"Ya and it never gets old," laughed Gina.

"Good job now go and shower up," said the coach. So Gina and Shippo left to there separate change rooms and headed to the next class which was math.

"I hate math," said Gina.

"Ya and report cards come out today," said Shippo as Gina's jaw dropped.

"Now way im screwed," said Gina.

"You'll do ok," said Shippo.

"Ya well not everyone is a super genius like you"

"You could be if you tried," said Shippo. Then the teacher began the class. Gina didn't even pay attention. But that was nothing new, she never paid attention. The teacher was rambling on about some theory when finally the bell for lunch rang.

"Let's go find Suki," said Gina as she grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him through the mobs of people in the hallway.

"Hey Gina, Shippo over here," said Suki who was sitting at there normal table.

"Yes finally something good for lunch," said Gina.

"Why what is it?" asked Shippo.

"Ramen," said Gina.

"Hey you know what rocks?" asked Suki as she slurped her ramen.

"What?" asked Shippo as he looked at his food.

"Today is report card day meaning we only have half a day of school. After this we get our report cards and get to leave," said Suki.

"Crap that means I have to pick up Akira and the dweeb from school," said Gina…it wasn't Akira who bothered her it was Kanaye.

"Why do you always have to pick up your brother?" asked Suki

"Because he's a…and I quote… "Kanaye is a young child and I'm his older sister" meaning im supposed to look out for the dweeb"

"You guys fight like it's a world war three," said Suki as the bell rang and they headed to there homerooms to get there report cards. The teacher handed Shippo his and gave a great big grin but when she got to Gina she just shook her head.

"All right let's go pick up your brother and Akira," said Shippo as he and Gina picked up Suki at her locker and began the walk to her brother's elementary school.

"Hey I actually did well," said Shippo looking at his report card.

"Me too," said Suki.

"**KANAYE!**" Screamed Gina as her brother and cousin walked towards them.

"Guess what me and Akira both passed with top marks," said Kanaye.

"Nice for you now let's go home," said Gina.

"Let me guess…you failed again," said Kanaye. "It never gets old."

"Shove it dweeb," said Gina. "I haven't even looked at the envelope yet"

"I can already picture mom and dad yelling at you. This is gong to be priceless," said Kanaye and Suki, Akira and Shippo couldn't help but laugh.

"Will you all please shut up," said Gina.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll probably call you later Gina," said Shippo as he entered the house.

"Hey Gina are Suki and Akira coming to our house," asked Kanaye.

"No there just walking with us for fun…god you're such a dweeb," said Gina as Kanaye ran to the door of the house and opened it.

"Hello Kanaye," said Rin as everyone else entered the house.

"Hello auntie Rin," said Kanaye as he hugged her. _'What a suck up'_ thought Gina.

"Ok let's see your report cards," said Kagome as Kanaye immediately handed her his envelope.

"Very good job Kanaye, now Gina what about you?" asked Kagome

"I seem to have misplaced mine," said Gina as Kanaye snatched the envelope from her hands. "Hey give it back" But Kanaye had already given the envelope to Kagome whose smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Gina I'm very disappointed in you. I wonder what your father will say," said Kagome.

"Ya well it's not my fault that the teachers can't teach," said Gina but Kagome didn't buy it.

"You're grounded for 2 weeks because of your bad marks young lady," said Kagome.

"But mom…" said Gina.

"No Buts," said Kagome as Gina ran to her room and slammed the door.

"She's got attitude," said Sango.

"Oh yeah," said Kagome. But meanwhile up in Gina's room…

'_This is so unfair'_ thought Gina as she picked up her cell phone and called Shippo.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lady Kaede is Shippo there?"

"Oh yes Gina just hold on one second," said Kaede.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Shippo you're never going to believe what happened"

"What happened?"

"Kanaye…that little brat… took my report card and gave it to my mom so now im grounded for two weeks because of my marks…I swear one of these days Kanaye will die a slow painful death that will be caused by me"

"That sucks"

"No really can't you tell im jumping for joy"

"Hey no need to get mad at me"

"Sorry im just totally pissed off"

"I would be too, but you would've had to show your parents your report card sooner or later"

"I would've burned it to get rid of the evidence," said Gina as Shippo laughed.

"Well I got to go Gina I'll see you tomorrow at school Buhbye," said Shippo.

"Ya talk to ya later Shippo," said Gina as she hung up the phone. She then heard the door open ad knew her father was home. _'Great now to feel the wrath of my father'_

"Gina get down here," called Inuyasha as Gina quickly headed downstairs. "What is up with these marks" He said pointing to the paper.

"I'm totally innocent," said Gina holding up her hands.

"Feh, ya right," said Kanaye

"This doesn't concern you dweeb," said Gina as she hit Kanaye in the back of the head.

"GINA! That's it you're now grounded for 3 weeks," said Kagome.

"Awwww mom that isn't fair," said Gina as Suki, Kanaye and Akira watched Gina dig her hole deeper. "I mean Kanaye started it"

"Did not," said Kanaye.

"Gina quit blaming your brother," said Inuyasha.

"Ya sure take his side," said Gina. "This conversation is over. I'll be in my room staring at my walls if anyone needs me"

"Sheesh such a poor looser," said Kanaye.

"That's it," said Gina as she tackled Kanaye to the ground. She had a greater advantage considering she was a hanyou and had claws and fangs. She sliced Kanaye's arm before Inuyasha finally pulled her off.

"To your room NOW!" said Inuyasha as Gina huffed and went to her room. She hated her life. She wished Tori was still alive. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a picture of Tori. How she missed him. Sure he had been gone for 10 years but she still remembered every characteristic about him and never would forget.

**(A/N: Hehe there we go lol sooooooo tell me what you think and review)**


	18. Saving People is My Job

**(A/N: A reviewer asked me about the carbon monoxide leak and what it was caused by let's just say that soon we will find out but now in this chapter ok )**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 18: Saving People is My Job**

Gina didn't get it. Her parents always took her brothers side, it didn't matter if he was the one who caused it, she got in trouble. _'Kanaye is their perfect child'_ thought Gina. _'And im just a mistake.' _ She sat there for a while as she put the picture of Tori back in her nightstand then Kanaye entered the room.

"Listen Gina im sorry," said Kanaye but Gina knew something was up.

"Really?" asked Gina.

"No," said Kanaye as he took out his water gun and soaked Gina. She jumped and pinned him to the floor and threw the water gun across the room.

"Bad move," said Gina as punched her brother.

"Mom, Dad Gina's hurting me," said Kanaye.

"Gina," said the fuming Kagome. "Get off your brother now, what are you thinking?"

"But mom he…"

"You will stay in your room for the rest of the night," said Kagome as Kanaye left the room laughing. Oh how Gina despised her brother, but she was also pissed off at her parents for always taking his side.

"This is fucking bullshit," said Gina as opened her window and jumped onto her roof. "It's so peaceful up here" Gina sat there for hours just looking at the night sky when finally she went inside to sleep. Gina woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and by instinct she tossed it at the wall. "Whoops," she said as she got dressed. She pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red shirt with silver writing that said… "Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult"… She then brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

"Am I walking the dweeb today?" asked Gina in a monotone voice.

"No he already left with Akira," said Inuyasha as Gina picked up her backpack and began her walk to school.

"Is she still mad at us?" asked Inuyasha

"Well she should be nicer to Kanaye," said Kagome.

"Ya I guess," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome and headed to work.

Gina continued walking she loved the smell of the air in the morning it was a calming scent. She walked up to Shippo's door and he opened it.

"Hey Gina," said Shippo as the two began there walk to school.

"Hey Shippo, who are you doing?" asked Gina.

"Pretty good you," asked Shippo.

"Kanaye is such a brat. I got in trouble four times yesterday because of him," said Gina.

"Whoa a new record," laughed Shippo

"Shippo this isn't funny, my life is ruined thanks to the dweeb," said Gina as they reached the school.

"Your life isn't ruined…you're over exaggerating," said Shippo as Gina's ears twitched. "Gina what's wrong?"

"Suki," said Gina as she dashed off and Shippo followed close behind and sure enough Suki was being picked on by a couple of boys.

"Please leave me alone," said Suki.

"Your friends with that pathetic half-breed aren't you?"

"You mean Gina what does this have to do with her?"

"We can't wait to meet her," said one of the guys.

"Great cause here I' am," said Gina.

"Hey look came to help your friend?" said the guy

"Of course now let her go before things get ugly," said Gina as she cracker her knuckles. That was always the sign that she was about to kick someone's ass.

"Like a stupid girly hanyou could ever defeat a full demon like me," said the guy.

"I though you smelt weird," said Gina as she went in to attack. She punched the guy head on in the face as he flew back into the wall. "Shippo take Suki and get out of here"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine now go," said Gina as the guy came back to attack her but she moved out of the way and tripped him. Gina walked over and put her foot on his chest. "Leave me and my friends alone understand?" The guy simply nodded his head and ran away. Gina than went to check up on Suki and Shippo. "Are you ok Suki?"

"Ya thanks I thought they were really going to hurt me," said Suki.

"Hey saving people is like my job," laughed Gina as they all headed into school. The school day was boring like usual, and Gina was preoccupied with sleeping during her language arts class.

"Suki wake up school is over," said Shippo shaking his friend.

"Huh?" asked Suki as she woke up.

"School is over"

"Oh sorry Shippo must've dosed off," said Gina yawning.

"Ya well let's go," said Shippo as he and Gina left school.

"Hey where is Suki?" asked Gina

"Sango picked her up," said Shippo.

"Oh," said Gina

"Nice fight," said Shippo.

"Thanks you get a lot of practice when you have a friend you have to save a lot," said Gina as Shippo remained quite for a moment.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Shippo as Gina laughed.

"O come on every year I save you from something or someone," said Gina as Shippo looked embarrassed. It was true Gina always came to his rescue. "But I don't mind doing it, it makes my life interesting" said Gina noticing the look on Shippo's face

"Thanks Gina we should do something this weekend," said Shippo as he walked to the door of his house.

"Grounded remember," said Gina

"Oh right well I'll call you later," said Shippo.

"Bye Shippo," said Gina as she slowly walked home. She wasn't in the mood to go home; she wouldn't be able to do anything at home anyways. When she got there she noticed that Kanaye wasn't there. _'Great'_ she thought.

"Mom, Dad I'm home," said Gina.

"Hello Gina," said Kagome greeting her daughter.

"Hey mom where is Kanaye?"

"He's at is friends house," said Kagome.

"Oh I see," said Gina as she walked up to her room and sat at her desk. _'Wonder who's on msn?' _ She thought. Her parents never said she wasn't aloud to go on msn….

CrimsonTears: Hello Gina

HanyouChick: Hey Suki what's up?

CrimsonTears: N2m u?

HanyouChick: Grounded

CrimsonTears: Got to suck

HanyouChick: O yeah

CrimsonTears: Thanks for helping me out today

HanyouChick: That's what friends are for right?

**-FoxChild has joined Conversation-**

FoxChild: Hey Gina Hey Suki

CrimsonTears: Hey Shippo

HanyouChick: What's up?

FoxChild: Nothing hey Gina aren't you grounded

HanyouChick: My mom and dad never said anything about the computer

FoxChild: Oh I see

CrimsonTears: Sorry guys but I G2G

HanyouChick: See you Suki

FoxChild: Buhbye

FoxChild: Sorry Gina but I G2G too

'_Great'_ thought Gina as Shippo and Suki logged off. _'Now what am I supposed to do?' _ She logged out of her msn and walked to her bed and laid down on it. Her bed was so comfortable. _'Sometimes I really wish it was me who died instead of Tori'_ thought Gina. She remembered Tori's killers like it was just yesterday. There names were Koga and Kikyo and she despised them with all her heart. They had served 10 years in jail for murderer and were going to be released this week sometime.

_Flashback…_

_Gina sat at the top of her stairs listening in to her parents' conversation._

"_But fluffy do you think they will come after our children again?" asked Kagome_

"_I highly doubt it," said Fluffy_

"_I agree with Fluffy I mean they just served 10 years in a penitentiary do I don't think they'll try anything," said Inuyasha_

"_Ya but something still doesn't feel right," said Kagome_

"_Everything will be fine," said Fluffy_

_End Flashback…_

"Gina please come down here," said Kagome as Gina walked down the stairs.

"What is it mom?" asked Gina

"Your dad and I decided that tonight you have to stay in the house because we're going out," said Kagome.

"Where?" asked Gina

"We're going with Sango and Miroku and you will stay here by yourself ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yes Mam," said Gina saluting.

"Gina quit acting like such a smart-ass," said Inuyasha.

"What ever," said Gina as she went back up to her room.

"What ever happened to our innocent little girl?" asked Inuyasha.

"When was Gina ever innocent?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"She always had attitude," said Inuyasha

"And she always will," said Kagome. But meanwhile in a dark alley…

"You mean there still alive?" asked a man

"That's right"

"But the carbon monoxide should have killed them. I mean demon's have way better senses meaning it would've affected them first"

"Im sorry but they are still alive..." **BANG ** soon there was a dead body in the alley way

"What do we do now?" asked a woman

"We finish this NOW," said the man as they left the alley

**(A/N: Bwahahahahahaha lol hehe please review and if you don't know who those people are I suggest you read this story again lol)**


	19. We're Back

**(A/N: Here you go and theres a little twist so ya ….i'll let you read it…)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 19: We're Back**

Gina was really tired. So she fell asleep. Then when she awoke the next morning she heard her parents asleep in there room. _'Out all night' _said Gina as she pulled on her hoodie and walked outside. Gina always walked when she woke up…unless she had school. She ran at full speed passing cars and people and mowing over other objects. When she was finally finished she walked into her house and immediately picked up a scent…_ 'Kanaye'_ she thought as she growled.

"Well if it isn't my big idiot sister," said Kanaye

"Shut it Kanaye," said Gina she only used his name when she was really pissed.

"Awwww is my poor sister upset that she got grounded," said Kanaye.

"I said be quite," said Gina as she growled bearing her fangs.

"Please im so scared," said Kanaye as he looked at the clock.

"I've got to go I have soccer practice," said Kanaye as he kicked Gina in the leg before running for his lie. _'When he gets home im going to kill him' _thought Gina as Inuyasha walked down the stairs.

"Good morning dad," said Gina as she looked at her hung over father.

"Please Gina I have a headache where is your brother," asked Inuyasha

"He headed to soccer practice," said Gina

"Oh I see," said Inuyasha as he took an Advil.

"A little hung over are we?" asked Gina

"Just a little," said Inuyasha as Kagome walked down the stairs.

"My head hurts," said Kagome

"Here's some Advil," said Inuyasha handing her the bottle

"Thanks," said kagome as she took to of the pills.

"Kanaye went to soccer practice?" asked Kagome

"Yep," said Gina as Kagome sat down

"Ok…Gina we'll need you to pick him up for us," said Kagome

"Oh but mom…" said Gina

"No butt's understand," said Kagome as Gina sighed and nodded her head.

"All right then im going to my room for a half hour then I'll go pick up the twerp," said Gina as she climbed up the stairs and into her room. She finished brushing her fangs and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and began her walk to go and pick up Kanaye.

"Mom dad I'm leaving to go pick up Kanaye," said Gina as she began her walk. She was in a pretty good mood. This rarely happened, when she got to the soccer field she saw Kanaye waiting for her.

"Bout time you showed up," said Kanaye as Gina 'fehd'and they began there walk home. Then right before they got to their house Gina smelt something. "Kanaye I'll be right back"

"Hey wait," said Kanaye but Gina was already gone so Kanaye decided to follow her. When he finally caught up with her he noticed a wolf-demon and a woman talking to Gina.

"So Gina it's been a long time," said Kikyo as Gina cracked her knuckles.

"No need to get feisty we just want to talk," said Koga as Gina still stood her ground

"What do you want?" asked Gina as Kanaye watched from the shadows.

"You've been lonely without Tori haven't you?" asked Kikyo. _'Who's Tori?' _ thought Kanaye

"You mother fuckers killed him," said Gina

"Now didn't your parents tell you not to use bad language," said Koga.

"They also taught us not to talk to strangers," said Kanaye as he blew his cover.

"This is over," said Gina as she pulled Kanaye and walked home. _'You can run Hanyou but you can't hide'_ thought Koga.

"Kanaye what were you thinking…you could've got both of us killed," said Gina

"What ever," said Kanaye.

"And don't tell mom," said Gina as they entered the house.

"Hey mom this weird wolf demon and girl were talking to Gina," said Kanaye. _'What an idiot'_ thought Gina

"WHAT! Gina who were they….answer me!" said Kagome

"Yes Gina tell us now," said Inuyasha

"It was Koga and Kikyo," said Gina.

"What were you thinking you and Kanaye could've been killed," said Kagome as she went to touch Gina who pulled away.

"Like Tori was," said Gina and Inuyasha and Kagome stood there silently

"Who is Tori?" asked Kanaye

"Yes _mom _who is Tori?" asked Gina as she accented the word mom.

"He's no one," said Kagome looking at the ground

"Really that's weird because I think you're lying," said Gina

"Gina be quiet," said Inuyasha.

"No dad, all these years and you and mom act like Tori never even existed. I think now is the perfect time to fill Kanaye in," said Gina

"Fill me in on what?" asked Kanaye.

"Dad should you tell him or do I have too?" asked Gina as Inuyasha and Kagome remained quiet.

"Well you see Kanaye I once had a twin brother who would've been your older brother if Koga and Kikyo didn't kill him. Mom and Dad never told you this because they forgot about it themselves. Everyone forgot except me…I was the only one who remembered," said Gina

"I…I head an older brother?" asked Kanaye. "Mom, dad is Gina telling the truth?"

"No she's lying," said Kagome. She didn't want to remember Tori…it hurt her heart so bad to remember.

"Am I mom?" asked Gina as she tossed a picture at Kanaye.

"He looks like me except his hair," said Kanaye.

"That was Tori," said Gina

"Where did you get that?" asked Inuyasha they had put all the pictures of Tori in a box and buried it.

"I didn't want to forget my other half dad," said Gina "I don't understand how you can do this" said Gina as she walked to the door. "I miss him more than any of you can understand" she said. _'What have we done?' _ both Inuyasha and Kagome thought. Gina was so young how could she still remember. They had hoped she was too little and forgot about him but there plan failed and right now they weren't sure if Gina would even come home.

"Kanaye me and your mother have a true story to tell you," said Inuyasha as they told the story of Gina and Tori and how Tori died.

"So those people Gina was talking to killed my brother?" asked Kanaye

"Ya and they also killed your grandfather," added Kagome

"Are they really that twisted?" asked Kanaye

"Yep," said Inuyasha.

"So why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Kanaye

"We had hoped that Gina would've forgotten and then we wouldn't have to endure the pain of loosing Tori," said Kagome. "But I now realize that was a stupid plan"

'_I wonder if Gina will ever forgive us?'_ thought kagome. Meanwhile Gina had walked to Shippo's and they were now drinking hot chocolate and talking about life.

"So why did you come over weren't you grounded?" asked Shippo

"Shippo can I tell you something?" asked Gina

"Of course," said Shippo. So Gina took a deep breath and told the story from 11 years ago to ten minutes ago.

"So let me get this straight…you once had a twin brother then two even people killed him…you're parents never talked about him and never told Kanaye and now you're hear"

"Ya that's about it," said Gina as a single tear fell from her eye. She gave up on crying along time ago.

"Gina im sorry," said Shippo as he sat down next to Gina.

"It's in the past but he was still my twin," said Gina

"I don't know what to say," said Shippo as Gina looked up at him

"Thanks for listening Shippo," said Gina "I better get back"

"Ya and if you need to talk just call me ok?" said Shippo

"Sure thing," said Gina as she began her walk back home. She jumped onto the roof and went into her room through the window. But to her surprise Kanaye was sitting there.

"What are you doing in here," said Gina raising her fist.

"I know why you hate me," said Kanaye as Gina lowered her fist.

"It's because I look like him…I look like Tori," said Kanaye as she cried and Gina hugged him.

"Oh Kanaye I don't hate you it's just it hurts to see so much of Tori in you," said Gina and Kanaye was surprised Gina was holding him.

"It's ok," said Kanaye. But Meanwhile elsewhere in the city…

"Good going Koga you shot our link to the family," said Kikyo.

"Shut up bitch…Naraku was an idiot and couldn't do the job so we have to do it ourselves," said Koga.

"Oh yeah and what kind of a plan do you have?" asked Kikyo.

"The family is weak right now…it's perfect," said Koga.

"It better because they're really starting to piss me off," said Kikyo.

"Don't worry it will," said Koga laughing evilly.

**(A/N: Dun Dun Dun what does Koga have planned lol and talk about a family battle lol oh well please review I like the twist lol so tell me what you think)**


	20. What Happened?

**(A/N: I absolutely love you reviewers lol you guys are my hero's okie dokie well woot woot chapter 20 lol)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 20: What Happened?**

Gina sat there holding Kanaye. Right then she felt extremely guilty about how evil she had been to him. But that was all over now that Kanaye knew about Tori. Finally her parents had the courage to tell him. Kanaye was surprised to feel Gina still holding him. But he didn't complain. He had no idea how bad she felt and for once he felt really sorry for his sister.

"Gina, mom and dad want to talk with you," said Kanaye breaking the silence. He saw the look on his sister's face as Gina sighed.

"Ok listen Kanaye im sorry about everything," said Gina

"It's all right," said Kanaye smiling at Gina who smiled back. But Gina's smile soon left her face as she looked at the door. _'I would face them sooner or later'_ thought Gina as she slowly descended down the stairs.

"Gina you're home," said the startled Kagome

"Yep, Kanaye said you wanted to talk to me," said Gina

"Ya you need to understand that your father and I never meant for this to happen. It just hurt so much to remember Tori," said Kagome

"You don't think I know that mom. Every time I thought about Tori I felt my heart being ripped out of my body," said Gina. "But you can't just forget about him either"

"I know that now…but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us," said kagome as Gina hugged her mom.

"Of course I forgive you," said Gina as Kagome smiled at her daughter and hugged back.

"Kagome I couldn't find Gina," said Inuyasha as he walked in to see Gina hugging Kagome.

"I'm right here dad," said Gina as she walked over and hugged her father. Inuyasha looked at kagome and then at his daughter.

"Your mother and I love you and Kanaye more than anything," said Inuyasha as Kanaye walked down the stairs.

"Mom, dad im going to visit Kane ok?" asked Kanaye

"Sure," said Kagome as Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok Buhbye," said Kanaye as he left the house and then Gina spoke.

"Oh mom dad I have to leave too I have Karate practice," said Gina as she grabbed her things and was about to leave when Kagome spoke…

"Gina can you pick up Kanaye from Kane's when you are finished?" asked Kagome

"Sure thing mom," said Gina as she headed to practice. Gina was the type of person who hated being weak, she was already a fifth-degree black belt but she want to practice still to help her sensei out. When she walked in she saw no one was there yet. So she began to practice. She broke 2 inch thick plywood boards and practiced her punching skills when finally the sensei walked in.

"Hello Gina," said Fluffy.

"Hello uncle…I mean sensei," said Gina bowing. Sesshomaru had given her extra key to the jhoto.

"We had to cancel practice today till I can get some new equipment," said Fluffy.

"Oh I see," said Gina

"You know I don't understand you're already the world's best fighter so how do you expect to get better?" asked Fluffy

"Practice," said Gina as she went to kick Sesshomaru who blocked.

"See I still can't beat you," said Gina.

"Yes well that is because I am the master," laughed Sesshomaru as Gina looked at the clock.

"Sorry but I got to go see ya," said Gina waving as she left.

"Buhbye Gina," said Fluffy.

'_All right time to go and pick up Kanaye'_ she thought as she walked towards Kane's house but then a ripe smell hit her nose. _'Blood?'_ thought Gina as she sniffed again just to be sure…but there was another scent than it hit her…_ 'Kanaye'_ she thought as she ran full speed in the direction of her brother to see him lying on the ground covered in blood. The memory of Tori crept back into her head. Then Kikyo and Koga stepped out of the shadows.

"Him I thought with him being ¼ demon he would at least be a bit of a challenge, but he was no better than that three year old," said Koga. "Does this seem familiar Gina?"

"You monster," growled Gina, but she could here Kanaye's faint breathing meaning he was still alive.

"I wouldn't insult us for we have the upper hand here," said Kikyo

"You are fucking nuts to do this," said Gina as Kanaye stirred and Koga kicked him hard in the stomach.

"KANAYE!" screamed Gina as she tried to run to her brother but Koga being as evil as he was pulled out a gun.

"Listen get any closer I will shoot him first then you understand," said Koga as Gina nodded.

"What do you want from us?" asked Gina

"We want to see you suffer," said Kikyo

"Haven't you made me and my family suffer enough?" asked Gina as she clenched her claws.

"Not near enough," said Kikyo as she noticed the girls' anger.

"Humph something tells me you don't like this," said Koga as he kicked Kanaye again causing the child to spit up blood. Gina clenched her fist to hard her nails dug into her hand causing blood to seep through the crescent shapes.

"You're right I don't," said Gina as her eyes flashed red. She could feel something taking over her body. It was a power that she had never felt before, she tried to resist but it took over. Purple stripes began to form on her cheeks and her eyes turned a crimson color.

"What's going on here…AHHHHHHHH," screamed Kikyo and that was all that was heard. Gina's eyes slowly turned back to chocolate and she noticed Kikyo and Koga were both lying dead and there bodies had been extremely mutilated. She had no idea what just happened but she needed to take Kanaye home. She picked up her brother and ran home as fast as she could.

"Gina where were you…Oh my god what happened," asked Kagome as she came running and took Kanaye from Gina and Inuyasha ran in because he smelt blood.

"Kikyo…Koga…Hurt…Dead," said Gina before she passed out. Gina awoke three hours later in a hospital bed ad noticed Kanaye was beside her. _'Thank god he's ok'_ she thought as she tried to sit up but saw her arm was in a cast. _'I broke my arm? It didn't hurt? That's weird' _She thought as Kagome and Inuyasha walked in.

"Oh Gina your alright," said Kagome as she ran over and hugged Gina and began to cry.

"Mom I'm fine," said Gina.

"You…Kikyo and Koga could've killed you," said Kagome.

"They're dead," said Gina

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"I said they're dead. I blacked out and when I woke up they were lying there dead so I didn't think I just picked up Kanaye and ran," said Gina and Inuyasha knew what happened, but he was gong to talk to fluffy just to be sure.

"Is she here," asked Sango as she Miroku and Suki entered the room.

"Hey Suki," said Gina raising her casted arm.

"Hey Gina are you ok?" asked Suki

"Yep," said Gina as Kanaye began to stir.

"WH-where am I," said Kanaye as he held his head.

"You're in the hospital," said Kagome as Kanaye looked around.

"Im happy there both all right," said Sango as Sesshomaru, Rin and Akira entered the room which was now filled to the limits.

"We'll let you guys rest and be back in soon ok?" asked Kagome remembering how much Gina hated hospitals.

"Ok mom," said Gina as she yawned. Then the whole group went to the waiting room.

"What happened?" asked Fluffy he had seen Gina four hours ago and she was fine.

"We don't know…even Gina doesn't remember, She says that when she woke up from her black out Koga and Kikyo were dead," said Kagome.

"I see," said Fluffy

"Sesshomaru do you think that Gina turned full-demon?" asked Inuyasha as everyone looked at him.

"That's not possible is it?" asked Miroku.

"Yes and since Gina is a half-demon there would be a very good chance that she did. That's why she wouldn't remember killing Kikyo and Koga," said Fluffy as Akira and Suki left he group to go for a walk.

"But she would've had to have extreme feelings of anger towards something," said Inuyasha

"I wonder what happened," thought Kagome. "And won't there be evidence that she killed them?"

"No, she would've used her claws and the only evidence would be the blood on her claws and the doctors won't test that. And she wasn't bleeding meaning there will be no evidence at the crime scene," said Sesshomaru.

"Thank god I definitely don't want my daughter going to juvenile hall," said Kagome but back in Gina and Kanaye's room…

"What happened Kanaye?" asked Gina

"That Kikyo woman said that she was sorry for what she did do long ago and asked me to sit with her and the next thing I knew was that I was laying on the pavement and heard your voice and that was all I remember," said Kanaye.

"You actually believed her dweeb?" asked Gina

"She seemed to be saying the truth," said Kanaye

"Never trust someone like that," said Gina

"Where are they anyway?" asked Kanaye

"There dead," said Gina sighing she couldn't remember killing anyone but she did have blood on her claws when she ran with Kanaye home.

"Gina did you…" said Kanaye

"I don't know," said Gina as she sighed then she noticed the crescent shape marks on the inside of her palms. _'Note to self…never clench hands that hard again'_

"Well im sooo tired," said Kanaye as he fell back asleep.

"Good night little brother," said Gina. _'I want to know who killed Kikyo and Koga'_ she thought as she fell asleep.

**(A/N: I liked that chapter lol o well please review)**


	21. I’m a Monster

**(A/N: Hello Hello)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 21: I'm a Monster**

"Dam that half-demon," thought Koga as he pulled himself off the ground. She had almost killed him but he used Kikyo as a human shield. Koga looked at the lifeless Kikyo and growled. _'Pathetic human' _he thought as he looked at his wounds. He had a huge gash from his elbow to his shoulder and another above his eye. His arm was broken and his ankle was sore and he had a concussion which he had blacked out from. _'That hanyou will die'_ said Koga as he walked away. But back at the hospital…

"Hello I'm looking for Gina's room," said a fox demon.

"Shippo over here sweetie," said Kagome as Shippo walked over.

"Is Gina ok?" asked Shippo

"She's fine you can go see her if you want," said Kagome as Shippo nodded and walked into the room. He saw brother and sister sleeping peacefully then Gina stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey Shippo," said Gina as she yawned.

"Hey," said Shippo as Gina noticed tears in his eyes

"What's wrong?" asked Gina she hated seeing Shippo upset

"You almost died. I didn't want to loose my only friend," said Shippo as a tear fell

"I would never leave my best friend," said Gina as Shippo smiled.

"Hey what's up?" asked Suki as she and Akira entered the room.

"Not to much but I don't like hospitals so let's go," said Gina getting out of her bed

"Gina are you aloud to do that?" asked Akira.

"Who knows," laughed Gina. Then they all walked out and Gina saw her mom and dad

"Gina you're supposed to be in bed," said Kagome

"Ya well this place is really creepy," Gina said as she shuddered with fear

"The doctor said that you and Kanaye are aloud to come home…so as soon as Kanaye wakes up we'll leave," said Kagome as Gina's ear twitched

"Oh that's great cause he's awake," said Gina. So the family packed up and headed home. Gina was glad that they were leaving. She absolutely hated hospitals.

"What's wrong Gina?" asked Kanaye

"I just hate hospitals," said Gina as they walked into the house. Gina walked up to her bed and sat down then she pulled out her cell phone it was about 10 at night sooo she called Shippo who was the most likely to be awake.

"Hello?" answered Shippo

"Hey Shippo do you want to go for a walk with me?" asked Gina

"Sure thing Gina," said Shippo.

"Ok I'll be right there," said Gina as she pulled on her hoodie and walked down stairs

"Gina where are you going," said Inuyasha as Gina put her hand on the doorknob.

"Me and Shippo are going for a walk I'll be back in an hour," said Gina as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek and left. She crossed her arms in front of her chest…tonight was a cold night. She saw Shippo sitting on his doorstep and jumped so she landed right in front of him. "Hey Shippo"

"What…Holy shit you scared me," said Shippo as Gina laughed.

"Come on let's go," said Gina as her and Shippo began there walk. They were silent and walked to the swings on the park. "It's a nice night" said Gina breaking the silence.

"Ya it is…say Gina what happened to the people who hurt Kanaye?"

"They're dead," said Gina looking at the ground.

"Who killed them?"

"I'm not sure but I think it might've been me," said Gina

"But...how…did you?"

"I'm not sure Shippo," said Gina as she noticed a man…no wait a demon running at her. _'Oh no…But he's supposed to be dead…SHIT!'_ thought Gina

"Shippo run," said Gina

"What?" said Shippo but it was too late Koga was already blocking them.

"Koga," growled Gina as she looked at the wounded Koga. "Where's your wench?"

"Don't you remember you killed her," said Koga

"You liar," said Gina as she clenched her claws again but this time not as hard.

"I'm not lying little hanyou," said Koga and Gina turned her head. It was as she feared…she had murdered Kikyo.

"But I killed you too," said Gina

"No you didn't but tonight one of us will die and that will be you and maybe your little boyfriend," said Koga and Shippo looked scared

"Shippo get out of here," said Gina but Shippo was blocked by Koga

"You've caused me and my family enough trouble. This battle is between me and you Koga," said Gina as Koga turned her way. _'Is Gina completely nuts?' _ Thought Shippo as Koga charged at Gina but Gina moved out of the way. Then Shippo saw that Gina was beginning to pulse and purple stripes soon formed on her cheeks. His best friend had the look of anger in her red eyes.

'_Huh? She's full demon again…I've got to be careful'_ thought Koga but it was to late Gina punched him and he went flying back She then slit his throat with her razor sharp claws…Shippo watched totally horrified then he saw Gina's eyes turn back to normal and the stripes on her cheeks soon left her face.

"What…what just happened," said Gina as she looked at her bloody claws then at the totally terrified Shippo. Then she saw Koga's beheaded body.

"You…you killed him Gina," said Shippo…would he ever look at Gina the same way again.

"But how," said Gina "Sorry Shippo" said Gina as she ran all the way back home.

"Gina you're fifteen minutes late," said Inuyasha as he saw the tears falling from Gina's face. Gina just fell to the floor and Kagome and Kanaye rushed in.

"Gina what's wrong?" asked Kanaye.

"I did it…I killed…I killed Kikyo and Koga," said Gina as she began sobbing uncontrollably

"Oh sweetie," said Kagome

"Don't you see I'm a monster," said Gina as she ran up the stairs and sat in the corner of her room.

"Gina," said Inuyasha as he knocked on the door. "Can we talk?" But Gina just nodded her head

"What happened?"

"Dad Koga wasn't dead and…and Shippo was there and I changed, im not sure how but I did and I killed him and Shippo was terrified of me," cried Gina as Inuyasha hugged his daughter.

"Gina I need to explain something to you. When a demon such as yourself feels great anger towards something she will change into a full demon," said Inuyasha

"But how?" asked Gina

"The demon blood that runs through your veins will take over," said Inuyasha

"So whenever I'm really mad I'll change?" asked Gina

"Ya that's right," said Inuyasha

"But Shippo…he was actually…scared of me. I don't know if he will even talk to me," said Gina

"He will just give him sometime," said Inuyasha

"Dad did this ever happen to you?"

"Once…sort of…it only lasted for a second but in turn it made me hit your mother," said Inuyasha remembering when he had slapped Kagome

"Really?"

"Yes and she forgave me and Shippo will forgive you," said Inuyasha said as he kissed Gina's forehead.

"Thanks dad," said Gina

"No problem, It's been a very eventful two days," said Inuyasha. "But know its summer and no school"

"You're right," said Gina as she perked up. _'Great no school'_

"Dad I think I'm going to go to sleep," said Gina as Inuyasha kissed her goodnight and she crawled into bed. But she couldn't sleep. She kept having night-meres that she killed Shippo ad her family. She was a killing machine that wouldn't stop. She just sighed and jumped up onto the roof. She looked up to the stars and sighed. _'Shippo will you ever forgive me?'_ thought Gina as she eventually fell asleep on the roof.

"BOO!" screamed Kanaye as Gina instantly jumped up and almost fell off of the roof.

"Nice going dweeb I almost fell off of the roof," said Gina

"Ya well you would've landed on your feet," said Kanaye

"Ya I would've survived," said Gina.

"Hey Gina are you ok?" asked Kanaye

"Of course I' am dweeb now I got to change," said Gina as she jumped back into her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _'I look in the mirror and all I can see is a monster'_ she thought as she pulled on red sweat pants and a black and red shirt.

"Good morning Gina," said Kagome as Gina walked down the stairs. Inuyasha had told her about the chat he had, had with Gina

"Hello mom," said Gina

"Its summer holidays don't you want to go and do something?" asked Kagome then she heard Gina sigh.

"My one and only friend thinks im a freak," said Gina

"I don't think he does," said Kagome

"Mom you should've seen the way he looked at me. I think he thought I was going to kill him," said Gina

"Oh Gina he probably didn't think that," said Kagome

"Mom I know you're trying to help but I smelt fear on him," said Gina

"Well why don't you talk to him?" asked Kagome

"He's probably to scared to talk to me," said Gina

"Listen why don't you go see," said Kagome as Gina sighed and began her walk to Shippo's. She knocked on the door and Shippo answered. "G-Gina it's you"

"Listen Shippo I," started Gina but Shippo shut the door in her face. _'Im all alone in the world'_ she thought and headed home.

**(A/N: lol the next chapter there will be another time skip and a little twist ok well the faster you reviewthe faster I update)**


	22. Enemies

**(A/N: Here is the next chapter lol three chapters in 24 hours is a pretty good deal lol and its 2200 words lol**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 22: Enemies**

_5 years later…_

It was five years since that day when Shippo and Gina had become enemies. Shippo had told everyone at the high school about Gina and Gina was the laughing stock of the school. She was often called a crazy hanyou. But she didn't care. She was a punk and was also a loner. She had no friends accept Suki who was in grade 11. Suki was a prep and hung out with the jocks and cheerleaders but after school she would hang out with Gina. Kanaye was also a punk he was a junior in high school along with Akira and both looked up to Gina.

"Gina get up it's time for school," said Kagome waking up her daughter.

"What ever mom," said Gina as she pulled herself out of bed. _'Great time to go to the hell on earth'_ thought Gina as she pulled on baggy jeans and a black hoodie than she went to the washroom and put on her black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

"Hey is the dweeb ready or not?" asked Gina

"Hey I'm fourteen turning fifteen so can you please not call me a dweeb?" asked Kanaye as he walked down the stairs.

"Sorry but I can't do that…dweeb," laughed Gina.

"Ok you two head to school," said Inuyasha and Gina and Kanaye began there walk to school. They had both started school only a week ago and Gina was already made fun of but she learned not to care. She left Kanaye to hang with his group and went and sat up against the wall waiting for the bell to ring. Then she saw _him_, the captain of the football team, her once best friend…Shippo. And sure enough Suki was with him. Suki had confessed to Gina she had a crush on Shippo about a year ago and Gina just shrugged, she didn't care.

"Hey check it out it's the crazy hanyou," said some senior.

"Go away before I rip off your balls and shove them down your throat," said Gina with her hair covering her eyes.

"We better go we don't want to piss her off," one of the guys friends whispered in his ear.'

'_I hate life'_ said Gina. But there was something that Gina did, it was a way to relieve the pain that filled her and no one knew, not her parents, not her brother and not even Suki. Gina hid it from everyone. She had started about a year ago when she heard some freshman talking about it. So since then she did it at school because at home her dad and brother would smell it, and at school nobody cared. She cut herself, yes that's right…it was sick and wrong but she did it. It was her release. She walked to her next class slowly she was never late because that created unwanted attention. She sat in the back away from everyone.

"Ok class today we will discuss the topic of suicide," started the teacher. "I want each of you to write down you're feelings on a piece of paper and hand them in and I will read some of them" So the class groaned and wrote down their feelings and handed in the piece of paper.

"Ok here is one," said the teacher.

'Suicide is for crazy people who want attention. People who commit suicide are freaks'

"Ok and here is another"

'Suicide is a way of dealing with pain weather it is emotional of physical. Suicide is not for attention it is for getting away from your problems. If a person commits suicide it's because they feel they have no place in life and are unwanted. '

"Ok class that is all so I dismiss you…Gina please stay back," said the teacher as everyone left except the hanyou. "Your knowledge on the topic seems to come from your point of view…is something wrong?"

Gina felt like saying yes something is wrong but merely shook her head and walked out of class she started to walk but was shoved into the lockers by the group of jocks.

"Hey look it's the crazy hanyou," said Kane…sure he was still Kanaye's friend but he hated Gina

"Listen fuck off you fucking preps," said Gina

"Oh no help she's going to hurt me," laughed Kane as Shippo stepped in.

"Let her be, besides who wants to talk to a worthless hanyou," said Shippo.

"That's it fox-boy you're going down," yelled Gina as she tackled Shippo. The group formed a circle and was yelling fight. Shippo took a swing at Gina but she dodged it and hit him hard causing him to fly into the locker. Just then Kanaye and Akira showed up to see the heated battle between two people. But at first he didn't know who it was. Then realized it was Gina.

"Gina, Shippo my office NOW!" screamed the vice principal as Gina and Shippo walked to the office. They were put into separate rooms and were talked to by the principal and vice principal. But of course Gina got the harsher of the two she got the vice principal.

"Gina what are we going to do with you?" asked the VP.

"Ship me to Iraq to fight in the war," suggested Gina

"This is no time to be a smart-alek," said the VP

"Who said I was," Gina replied.

"That's it two months of detention and don't let it happen again," said the VP. So Gina replied 'what ever' and walked out. Shippo got off the hook saying that Gina had started it. She just sighed…she was always the one who got the suspension or detention, but she was used to it and Kanaye would probably be in detention for mouthing off a teacher anyways. The next class went by fast when it was time for lunch. She got her tray of food…or what she liked to call experiments. She ate quickly and headed to the washroom. She opened her binder and took out her compass from her geometry set. She had found that it worked best for cutting herself. She took and stabbed her shoulder with it and drug it down her arm. She took in a sharp breath as the blood fell in drops from her arm. She smiled at it then pulled her shirt over the cut and pulled her hoodie back on and walked out of the bathroom.

"I feel much better," said Gina as she walked down the hall way and stopped as her eyes saw a sight. There was Shippo and Suki making out in the hall. _'Gross'_ She thought and walked to the other way. She stopped and sat looking out the window. There were all the groups, the nerds, the geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the druggies, and the cool people then of course there was Gina's group and she was the only member. She was a loner belonging to no group she sighed and continued walking and saw Kanaye.

"Hey Gina," said Kanaye.

"Hey dweeb what's up?" asked Gina

"Just got detention, what did you get for that fight?" asked Kanaye

"Only a two months of detention," said Gina

"Ya well I got three weeks detention. The teacher was al like 'like brother like sister'," laughed Kanaye.

"What did you do?" asked Gina. "I want all the details"

"Well the teacher said that I wasn't paying attention and then I put my hand to my ear and asked if she could repeat it because I don't speak cow"

"Nice one little bro," said Gina as she high-fived Kanaye.

"I learned from the best," said Kanaye as Akira walked over she was a punk also and was a half-demon just like Gina.

"Sup Kira?" asked Kanaye

"Nothing I'm just bored, let's pull some prank," said Akira

"Ok I've got it," said Gina as they all made there way to the football field. And there was all the cheerleaders practicing in there skirts that were 5 sizes to small. Gina and Kanaye had filled the sprinkler system with red dye so that when they set off the sprinklers it would turn the cheerleaders' skin a beautiful pink color…NOT! "Ok Kanaye let's do it" So Kanaye turned on the sprinklers and he, Gina and Akira ran away laughing. Gina could here the cheerleaders' screams and just laughed.

"That was totally wicked. Gina you haven't lost your touch," said Akira

"Thanks," said Gina as they all headed to there next class. Soon after school was over and it was Gina and Kanaye's date with detention. When they arrived they heard someone outside the door arguing with the teacher.

"But I don't get detention," said they guy

"Im sorry Shippo but running in the halls is against the rules…now into the detention hall," said the VP. Gina couldn't help but giggle to herself. The perfect Shippo finally got detention.

"This is bullshit," said Shippo noticing that he, Gina and Kanaye were the only one's in the room. "Great" he said sarcastically and sat far away from both Gina and Kanaye. Kanaye hated Shippo for what he did to his sister. Gina let out a low growl and clenched her fists.

"Gina clam down," whispered Kanaye into his sister's ears.

"Ya crazy hanyou don't get your panties in a bunch," said Shippo when the teacher left the room.

"Listen man whore I don't feel like dealing with you right now," said Gina

"Awwww is the poor wittle hanyou going to cry," asked Shippo. But Gina hadn't cried nor shed a tear for 5 years. Her eyes were emotionless orbs.

"Fuck off dick wad," said Gina as she turned to face her once best friend.

"No I don't want to," said Shippo. "Why would a full demon like me listen to a freak hanyou like you?"

"If I remember correctly this sorry hanyou saved your ass a number of times," said Gina as Shippo shut up. The clock seemed to go more slowly than usual when finally the teacher said they could go home.

"Great sooner or later I was going to kill myself," laughed Kanaye as he and Gina walked home. He remembered when they had despised each other, and now they were like best friends. They walked into the house to see an angry Kagome.

"Second week of school and detention already Kanaye I'm disappointed," said Kagome. "And Gina a fight? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could kick some mother fucker's ass," said Gina as Inuyasha walked in.

"Inuyasha talk to your daughter. She was in another fight," said Kagome

"Really? Did you win?" asked Inuyasha as Kanaye laughed

"Inuyasha don't encourage her," said the angry Kagome

"I'm not encouraging…I'm just congratulating on a job well done," said Inuyasha

"I give up," said Kagome as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ya I did win," said Gina as she high-fived her father.

"Well I better go and clam your mother down," said Inuyasha as he followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"I'm going to my room," said Gina as she ran up the stairs. Track team try-outs were next week and she wanted to be in shape so she jumped out her window and did her 30 minute run. It seemed nicer than usual. Running helped clear her mind, so she ran a little extra then she stopped and bought a hot dog and continued running. When she had ran for over and hour and a half she headed home. Her brother was outside shooting hoops.

"Kanaye pass me the ball," said Gina

"Out running?" asked Kanaye as he passed the ball to Gina.

"Sure was," said Gina as she sunk the ball. "Two points" she said and went inside.

"Gina how was your run?" asked Inuyasha

"It was ok. Does uncle need me to help him with the white belt karate kids?"

"He called and said it didn't matter," said Inuyasha

"All right then I'll go help him…be back in an hour," she said as she walked to the Jhoto. The room was filled with brand new Karate students. Each of them thinking they new how to fight, but Gina just giggled and walked over to her uncle. "Fresh bunch eh?"

"Oh ya I don't think I've ever had this many students," laughed Sesshomaru

"I'll warm them up," said Gina. "Ok you guys let's run some laps" So they all ran ten laps and most almost passed out. Then fluffy began teaching with Gina to demonstrate then finally it was over.

"So I'll help you next week too uncle?"

"Sure thing Gina, see you later," said Fluffy waving as his niece left the building. Gina walked until she came to the ally way. She shuddered and continued walking. _'So many bad memories'_ she thought and ran home.

**(A/N: hehehehehehehehe there you go please review its 1 o'clock here and I'm over tired which is making me super duper hyper lol)**


	23. Just Like Old Times

**(A/N: Ok here is a very important A/N ok….**

**1) Yes Gina is tough because she has almost all demon blood and not very much human (A.K.A: More Inuyasha than Kagome)**

**2) Shippo is not exactly weak he's just a major scardey cat lol**

**3) Shippo doesn't have his little fox-fire attacks or anything because it's my story lol**

**4) There is punk/Goths at her school but they all hate her as well)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 23: Just Like Old Times**

Gina was up her room. She was thinking about Shippo, they were once best friends and were now mortal enemies. She looked at the picture she had taken when she was thirteen; there she was sitting beside Shippo on the swing. She took her claw and cut the picture in two then sighed. _'What's wrong with me?' _she thought.

"Gina Suki is here," said Kagome and Gina heard her bedroom door open.

"Gina you won't believe it me and Shippo are finally going out," said Suki as she jumped up and down. "Can you believe it?"

"Whoops im sorry I wasn't listening," said Gina as Suki frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Suki. "Oh this is because you hate Shippo isn't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," said Gina as she turned to face her wall.

"Listen if you're all pissed off maybe I should just go," said Suki

"Ya maybe you should," said Gina

"You're not being a very good friend," said Suki

"Me? You're the one who's fucking going out the one person in this world I would give anything to kick the shit out of. "

"Listen Gina I can see you're being more of a bitch then normal so I'm leaving," said Suki as she walked out.

"What ever," said Gina as she fell asleep. She was awoken the next morning by her alarm clock which she tossed at the wall again. _'No matter how many times I toss that thing it just won't die'_ she thought. She finished getting dressed brushed her fangs and walked down the stairs. She was feeling just a little bit guilty about what she said to Suki. "Hey mom where is Kanaye?"

"He already left Gina," said Kagome

"Oh ok well than I'll be going," said Gina as she began her walk to school. She was walking slower than usual and heard a couple of guys talking and when she heard one of them say Suki she decided to listen in…

"So how is that Suki girl?" asked Kane

"This is all for pity…maybe when I dump her she'll leave me alone," said Shippo.

"Are you going to fuck her?" asked Kane

"All in good time my brother," laughed Shippo even though he was joking

"Oh really?" asked Gina

"Listen bitch who said you could listen to our conversation," said Shippo

"Listen here bastard, you can fuck with my life all you want but when it comes to my friends I suggest you prepare for a trip to hell," said Gina growling

"Let's go Shippo," said Kane as he turned his back to see Gina behind him.

"See you," Gina whispered as she punched him and caused him to black out.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Shippo

"You are…everyone already thinks im crazy so by doing this im just making that true," said Gina as she slapped Shippo. She just couldn't find it in her heart to severely hurt Shippo…sure a black eye and a bruised shoulder but that was it.

"Im gone," said Shippo as he ran away. _'He always runs away with his tail between his legs'_ said Gina as she jumped the rest of the way to school. She needed to find Suki before Shippo…but she was too late Shippo was already telling her some lie.

"Gina how could you hit him? He was protecting you," said Suki.

"What did this mother fucker tell you?" asked Gina as she glared at Shippo.

"He said you were getting mugged and tried to help you than you slapped him," said Suki. _'Figures'_ thought Gina.

"He lied to you. He's only going out with you for pity soon he's going to dump you like your last weeks trash," said Gina.

"You…you're lying," said Suki as she ran away and Shippo high-fived one of his buddies and ran after the crying girl.

"Fine then she won't believe me than fuck her," said Gina. She skipped her morning class and sat in the bathroom blood leaked from her newest cut so she sighed and cleaned it up. How she hated herself, her body, her life. She wished she was dead and had tried man times to kill herself but was too much of a wimp to go through with it, and plus she didn't want to leave Kanaye alone.

"Gina is that you?" asked Akira as she walked into the bathroom

"No it's a talking puppet who looks like me," said Gina

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?" replied Gina as she walked out of the washroom. This day was starting off like shit and she had detention after school again. _'Fuck my life'_ she thought as she walked out into the school yard and jumped into the sakura tree. Something about the tree made her calm inside.

"Gina what you doing up there?"

"Oh hey Kanaye I'm just thinking…hey wait aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," laughed Kanaye as he jumped and joined his sister in the tree. "I heard what happened with you, Suki and Shippo"

"Oh really well I don't feel like talking about it," said Gina.

"You now for as long as I've been your brother I never thought you were afraid of anything but the minute Shippo said he wasn't your friend anymore I could smell fear on you," said Kanaye.

"Listen dweeb why don't you mind your own fucking business"

"You can't run forever Gina," said Kanaye as Gina started to run. _'I may not be able to run forever but right now I can run'_ she thought. Gina skipped the rest of the day at school. She couldn't go back. She just went for a very, very long walk around the city. She walked past the park and pictured her and Shippo on the swing. _'Why can't I get him out of my head'_ thought Gina. _'Is is because I still like him? No that's not possible…and besides he hates me. At least I think he does…Ah man my head hurts'_ she thought as she walked into wacdonalds for a milkshake. She bought a strawberry milkshake and sucked it dry then looked at the clock. It was 4:30; she had been walking longer than she thought. _'Better head back'_ she thought and left. But with Shippo…

"I can't believe Gina heard me and Kane this morning," said Shippo as he walked home. He had just finished football practice. "But I don't even like Suki like that" Shippo just sighed and slowly walked. _'You still like Gina…No I don't she's just a stupid hanyou…you never used to think that…who the fuck are you…im your conscience idiot and I'm telling you that you still like Gina…no remember when she turned full demon she could've killed me…But if she didn't change you would've died… true maybe I do like her, Argh what am I saying…Sheesh such a stubborn idiot…what did you call me, ouch my head'_ thought Shippo.

Shippo continued walking when he was pulled into an ally and his mouth was covered. "Such a nice looking young man" said the guy as he licked Shippo's cheek.

"Hey man what do you want?" asked the scared Shippo.

"You are my fucking slave understand," said the guy as Shippo being totally freaked out screamed for help as he was stabbed in the ribs with a knife. "Good night" said the guy. But Gina head heard someone scream and had ran towards the voice. She saw a man stabbing a young guy. "Hey listen here mother fucker get off that poor guy" said Gina as she stared down the human.

"Awwww what a cute little demon you will be mine," he said Grabbing Gin's arm but she pulled him off of her and through him against the wall. "Never touch me again you fucking dickhead" said Gina as se walked to the injured guy. She immediately realized who it was. _'Oh no Shippo'_ thought Gina as she picked him up and ran him to her house.

"Gina you are in so much trouble young lady," said Kagome as she saw her panting daughter and the demon in her hand.

"Gina you're home," said Kanaye as he saw his sister holding Shippo. "Gina what's wrong with Shippo?"

"Some guy mugged him…he's stabbed," said Gina as she laid Shippo on the couch.

"Let me see his wounds," said Kagome looking over the stab wounds…she was an expert from when her father used to stab her. "They're not deep but he'll be in pain, and he's demon meaning he will heal pretty fast"

"Thanks mom," said Gina hugging her mother. Kagome hadn't received a hug from Gina in a while.

"No problem sweetie go lay Shippo on you're bed, oh and don't think I've forgotten about you skipping school"

"Right," said Gina as she carried Shippo to her room. _'Just like old times' _she thought laying him down on her bed. He looked so innocent and she felt herself smile. _'No, no, no I'm not allowed to like him, stupid, and stupid, stupid'_ she thought. Then she walked out of the room into Kanaye's room and Kanaye jumped when she walk in. "What were you looking at porn on the computer or something?"

"No," said Kanaye a bit to fast.

"Sure…hey listen I'm sorry about what happened at school today," said Gina

"No problem," said Kanaye as he sort of looked anxious.

"Fine I'll let you get back to your porn," said Gina

"Thanks…I mean I wasn't…I mean Argh," said Kanaye as Gina caught him red handed.

"Ha what a dweeb" said Gina then she heard Shippo cough and walked to her room to see Shippo looking dumbly at the area he was now in.

"Where the hell am I?" he said the air and then the air answered… "My room". _'Hey wait air doesn't talk'_ thought Shippo as he looked to see Gina standing in the doorway. "Ahhhhh!"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you scream like a girl?" asked Gina.

"You what…what's going on?" asked Shippo

"Calm down fox-boy, you got mugged so I saved you…I think that's like the 100 time I've done that," laughed Gina.

"Ya I remember some guy pulling me into the ally and asking me to be his slave," said Shippo

"And being the scardey-cat you are you probably agreed,' said Gina.

"What was I supposed to do…he could've killed me," said Shippo

"Well Mr. Wimp he was only a human and you're a full demon so if you wanted to you could've punched him than ran away," said Gina.

"What ever," said Shippo as he turned away.

"It's supper time so come and eat," said Gina.

"How do you know it's supper?" asked Shippo then as if on cue.

"Gina it's supper and if Shippo's up bring him to," said Kagome.

"Told ya," laughed Gina as she and Shippo walked down the stairs.

**(A/N: Heyhey there you go and please review)**


	24. Her Weakness

**(A/N:hello Hello lol I'm very very hyper lol WARNING MAJOR , AND I MEAN MAJOR RAPE SCENE MUHAHAHAHAHAHA so now that I warned you I can not get in trouble ( I know im creepy lol)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 24: Her Weakness**

Shippo was shocked as he ate supper with Gina and her family. He had missed the family-like aura they gave off…it was so…well family like. His Grandmother had died a little while ago and he decided to start self defense classes. So he finally learned how to protect himself. Even though he was still too scared to ever do that. He looked at Gina. How he had missed her all those years…he never meant to ditch her as a friend but he did and now felt a cloud of guilt wash over him. They finally finished eating and he saw Gina walked out side and followed her.

"Gina what's wrong," asked Shippo but Gina just sighed and looked at him

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if I never changed into a full demon?" Then Gina noticed something Shippo's eyes looked… 'Sorry'

"Everyday but that's not what I think about…Gina?" asked Shippo as Gina looked into deep into Shippo's eyes for the first time in five years. She suddenly felt happy again.

"Ya Shippo?" asked Gina

"I'm…I'm sorry," said Shippo and then he felt to arms go around his body he looked down and saw Gina was hugging him. He hugged her back and neither noticed they were being spied on

"Awwww Inuyasha that's so cute," said Kagome

"Told ya they'd make up eventually," said Inuyasha

"Man they really missed each other," said Kanaye. But back outside Gina had finally let go of Shippo and began to talk again. "Shippo you have no idea how much I missed you"

"I'm sorry Gina," said Shippo as he felt his shirt get warm, then he noticed she was crying. She sobbed into his chest for what seemed like hours. Gina never cried for five years and suddenly all the tears she had in he eyes seemed to be pouring out. Shippo held her closer and for once Gina felt wanted…she felt she wasn't just a worthless hanyou.

"Gina all those times I was mean to you…I was lying," said Shippo

"I see that now but what about Suki?"

"She was bugging me to go out with her…I wasn't going to break her heart and besides for the last five years I've been hiding my feelings for someone else," said Shippo

"What…what do you mean?" asked Gina

"Gina ever since that day we met in playschool I knew I liked you as more than a friend," said Shippo

"Well this is to mushy for me," said Kanaye as he left

"I'm coming to," said Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome with him.

"What are you saying?" asked Gina then Shippo leaned in to kiss her when.

"Gina how could you," cried Suki as she walked up to Gina and slapped her. Gina felt the burning sensation in her cheek.

"Please it's not what you think," said Shippo

"Oh please…just shut up Shippo," said Suki as she glared daggers at him. "I thought you like me" She cried and ran off…_ 'Oh shit!' _thought Gina and Shippo. Suki kept running her heart hurt badly…she knew that Shippo didn't like her but she was now extremely jealous of Gina so she found who she was looking for and sat down beside him.

"Kane I need a favor," asked Suki as Kane turned towards her

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Kane taking another puff of his joint.

"I need you to beat up Gina for me…don't hurt her to bad just kind of slap her for me," said Suki as Kane's eyes widened.

"No fucking way she's one tough fucker and I'm not doing it," said Kane

"I know her weakness…it's" said Suki as she whispered something into Kane's ear and he let out a growl. _'Won't this be fun'_ he thought as he began his stroll to Gina's. He heard her and Shippo laughing and almost threw up. Then he saw Shippo and Gina rolling on her grass. "I should head home now," said Shippo.

"I'll walk with you," said Gina as she and Shippo pulled themselves off the grass and began to walk to his house. "You live alone now don't you?"

"Ya I do," said Shippo remembering his Grandma.

"Hey Shippo let's stop here," said Gina as she pulled Shippo over to the swings at the park. Oh how the swings brought back great memories…and some not so great.

"Yo…this is Kane im going to need some back up for a 312," said Kane into the phone and clicked it shut. Gina thought she heard something and just decided her ears weren't working right.

"Shippo can I tell you something," asked Gina as Shippo nodded his head and Gina didn't smell nor here the men walking towards them. "I…Lov…" But her voice was suddenly stopped as a clawed hand went in front of her mouth and she smelt a weird liquid and blacked out. She awoke some time later and realized she was still at the park. Her hands were zip-tied to the pole of the swings so she couldn't use her claws. And she then also realized her feet were in the same position. Then she noticed Shippo who was staring right at her.

"Hey look our little fuck-mate is finally awake," said a man Gina didn't recognize then she felt Kane slip his clawed hand under her chin. "You do as we say or lover boy over there gets it understand?" asked Kane but Gina noticed Shippo's head shaking vigorously telling her no. "Yes" she replied. Shippo had a cloth gagging him so he couldn't speak even if he tried to.

"That's a good little whore now were going to undress you," asked Kane as and Shippo's eyes grew.

"No…," said Gina as Shippo watched horrified. Gina new that these men knew her weakness…her weakness was seeing people she loved get hurt

**(A/N: RAPE SCENE)**

"I think you better let us or fox boy over here gets it," said Kane as one of the men held a revolver to Shippo's head. "Ok," said Gina barely above a whisper. Kane began with taking his pocket knife and cutting Gina's shirt open right down the middle. The shirt fell off of her and left her chest exposed. Her bra was the only thing that kept everyone from seeing her breasts.

"You really are beautiful," said Kane as he licked her cheek and Gina just flinched. For the first time in her life she was helpless. Shippo tried to turn his head but the man wouldn't let him…they were going to force Shippo to watch the girl get raped. Kane unclasped her bra letting her breast fall. He gripped them tightly in his clawed hand allowing his claws to dig into her flesh, Gina screamed out in pain. Blood trickled down to her bellybutton and began to pool. Then Kanaye slowly began pulling Gina's pants off. Gina let tears fall from her eyes. She hated herself. He pulled them off and looked at her almost completely naked body and grinned. _'Fuck she's beautiful…I'm going to enjoy this'_ he thought as he pulled of Gina's underwear. There she was completely naked in front of Kane, Shippo and three other men she didn't know.

"She's a fucking beauty," said one of the guys. "I want to fuck her first…I want to make her scream in pain."

"No…" said Kane and Gina had hoped he saw the error of his ways but she was wrong. "I get to fuck this little slut first" Kane quickly removed his pants so he was standing there in his boxers. Gina could already see his erection bulging from his pants. He leaned down and kissed her had on the lips she tried to resist but he twisted her nipple making her yelp in pain. He ceased the opportunity and shoved his tongue into her throat…but she bit down hard causing blood to fill Kane's mouth.

"You fucking BITCH!" screamed Kane as he slapped Gina hard across the face causing four claw marks to appear and leak blood. "You're about to be punished," said Kane waking out his swollen member so that it was in plain sight. "Suck me off bitch…and if I so much as feel the littlest bit of teeth on my cock your little friend is dead" So He shoved his cock into her mouth and Gina gagged. She began to suck it and watched as the other three guys began whacking off. "That's enough whore" laughed Kane as he pulled her off his mound. "Now for the fun part," he said spreading Gina's legs. Gina knew which was about to happen and no amount of martial arts was going to save her this time. Shippo felt his heart snap as he watched his so called friend take advantage of Gina. She was going through this to save his life…he felt extremely pitiful and fucking pissed.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Kane as he whispered in her ear causing creepy shivers to go down he spine then the moment came…Kane entered her. She screamed out in pain. It hurt so much both physically and emotionally. She had been saving this moment for the one she truly loved and it was now being taken away from her by some fucking perverts.

Kane thrusted in and out of her hard and finally blew his load in her. Gina thought it was over…that was until the other men came over she screamed but the man shoved his cock in her mouth…then the other entered her. She cried and that seemed to make them happier. Kane was now dressed and holding the gun to Shippo's head he laughed as he watched his men fuck the girl…and finally after hours of abuse the men got dressed and left but Kane walked over to Gina.

**(A/N: END RAPE SCENE)**

"The helper hanyou is now one of the helpless," said Kane as he kissed Gina hard again hit her over the head with the gun and caused her to black out. Kane then untied her and left her there. He walked back over to Shippo and laughed.

"That was awesome," said Kane as he hit Shippo with the gun as well and removed his gag and left them both there to be spotted by some weird pedestrian.

Kanaye had woken up from his alarm clock and noticed Gina wasn't home. He just assumed that she had slept at Shippo's. He pulled on his hoodie and loose jeans and walked down the stairs…he was really early today, and with that new noticed his parents weren't even up. He heard a small knock on the door and answered it.

"Hey Kanaye ready to go?" asked Akira.

"Yep let's go," said Kanaye as they both walked past the door and suddenly smell hit both there noses.

"Is that?" asked Akira

"Yep that's blood," said Kanaye as he and Akira ran in that direction. They soon saw the park and saw a man tied to a tree and a naked woman…whose body was beaten to a pulp….lying on the ground. It took him a minute to register who it was. "Oh fuck…GINA!" yelled Kanaye as he ran to his sisters' naked body. He took his hoodie and put it over her and a felt a weak pulse. _'Thank god they teach first-aid in school'_ he thought.

"Kanaye, Shippo is breathing but he was a cut on his head," said Akira as she broke the zip-tie with her claw and set him down on the ground. Kanaye then pulled out his cell and called 911. Within minutes two ambulances arrived and loaded both Shippo and Gina on them. Akira rode with Shippo and Kanaye rode with Gina…how he hated the mother fucker who did this to his sister.

They finally took Shippo and Gina to the rooms and Kanaye sat holding the crying Akira then Kanaye realized that he might want to call his parents…so he slowly dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" answered Kagome…she sounded like she was in a rush.

"Mom you need to get to the hospital NOW!" said Kanaye holding back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Kagome as worry flooded her voice.

"Mom Gina she's hurt…really…bad," said Kanaye and he didn't even hear his mom say anything just the click of the phone.

"Oh Kanaye who would do this?" asked Akira as she cried into her cousins chest.

"I don't know but when I find that mother fucker I'm going to kill him," said Kanaye as Inuyasha and Kagome both entered the hospital.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha looked at Kanaye.

"Dad you should see her…she looks so…broken," said Kanaye as the doctor walked in.

"Yes you're the parents of Gina I presume?" he asked

"That's right now where is she?" asked Inuyasha

"She's been beaten pretty badly. And there is a chance she's pregnant," said the doctor as Kagome's heart fell. This was a repeat of her life.

"What do you mean pregnant?" asked Kanaye

"Well young man there is proof saying your sister was raped by at least two men maybe more," said the doctor as Inuyasha eyes closed in fear. _'What will we do if she's pregnant'_ he thought.

"Doctor that Gina girl is awake," said the nurse

"Thank you…You may go see her now but she is in a lot of pain," said the doctor. The family slowly walked in. Gina had a black eye and a cut in her head…the dry blood was stuck on her silver hair.

"Mom?" asked Gina as tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha could see the pain in his daughters' eyes. They reflected Kagome's when she had lived with her dad.

"Its ok im here," said Kagome

"Oh mom," said Gina as she cried. This was going to be a long day.

**(A/N: There you go and you better review Okie dokie lol)**


	25. I did it!

**(A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter lol it was great lol well lets get on with the story..PS I own the third Inuyasha movie woot woot)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 25: **

Inuyasha just looked as his wife embraced their daughter. Kanaye was right Gina looked broken. Kanaye also looked at his sister and silently warned the mother fucker who did this that he was going to die. They sat there for a while when Gina spoke…

"Mom is Shippo ok?" asked Gina as everyone's eyes widened…here she was raped and beaten and she was worried about Shippo, Gina definitely liked this guy.

"Shippo's here too?" asked Kagome as Kanaye nodded his head.

"Gina, Shippo never did this to you did he?" asked Inuyasha

"Of course not dad," said Gina as she looked away. "Kane…Kane and three other men did this to me"

"Kane?" asked Kanaye making sure he heard right.

"Ya," said Gina. How could her family even care. She was a disgusting whore…she was a filthy slut and yet her parents still cared…how could this be so?

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker," said Kane and normally Kagome would've scolded him for the fowl language but right now she completely agreed.

"Dad I heard the doctor say I might be pregnant," said Gina looking at her stomach than at her father. "What happens if I' am?"

"I'm not sure sweetie," said Inuyasha as Gina looked away. _'She's only eighteen'_ he thought.

"Thanks you guys I don't know what I would do without you," said Gina as she gave them a small smile.

"We'll let you rest," said Kagome as she Inuyasha, and Kanaye walked out of the door and saw Sesshomaru, Rin and Akira.

"I called my parents," said Akira

"Kagome is Gina ok?" asked Rin as she began to cry.

"I don't think she is Rin," cried Kagome as she clung onto Inuyasha's shirt. But Kanaye had already left the group he was on a mission to find Shippo. He finally came to the room and saw Shippo there with a bandage on his head.

"How's your sister?" asked Shippo

"How do you fucking think she is?" asked Kanaye growing angrier by the second.

"Im sorry they took us both by surprise," said Shippo

"Bullshit Gina never let anything get past her…unless what where you two doing?" asked Kanaye raising an eyebrow

"We were just talking I swear," said Shippo raising his hands in defense.

"Gina said Kane was one of the guys that raped her," said Kanaye

"Ya that's true," said Shippo as Kanaye left. Kanaye saw that Suki, Sango and Miroku had just arrived and he smelt something…it was guilt.

"Hey Suki come here for a minute," said Kanaye as Suki walked towards him. "Suki is something wrong?" asked Kanaye nonchalantly

"It…this…thing wasn't supposed to happen," said Suki as she cried

"What do you mean?"

"Kanaye I told Kane to do that to Gina…but I never said to rape her," cried Suki as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both heard her confess and even Gina who was in the room heard her and began to cry.

"WHAT! What did you say to him Suki?" asked Kanaye

"Me and Shippo were supposed to be going out and I don't know I just…I got jealous," said Suki. "I just told Kane to slap her around a bit for me"

"How could you do that she was your friend?" asked Kanaye

"I don't know I just felt betrayed," said Suki.

"How do you think Gina feels right now," asked Kanaye as Suki cried harder and threw herself as Kanaye who embraced her.

"Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru knowing he and Inuyasha were the only adults to here that conversation.

"Sango? Miroku? I think you need to talk with your daughter," said Inuyasha

"Why?" asked Miroku

"Because she told someone to beat up Gina," said Sesshomaru

"Miroku I think we should go and talk to her," said Sango as she and Miroku walked towards Suki and Kanaye walked back to his parents.

"How's Shippo?" asked Akira

"He's not hurt near as bad as Gina…those bastards are going to die!" exclaimed Kanaye

"Kanaye calm down right now we need to be there for Gina," said Inuyasha.

"But dad…" said Kanaye

"Your father's right…we need to be there for Gina now," said Kagome.

Gina hated the hospital…it was just so scary. She felt sick to her stomach but held it in her. She had bruises covering every inch of her body and cuts and scraped lingered there too…even though some of then were self-inflicted. She tried to move her leg but almost screamed because of the pain. Those bastards stole her innocence from her and she wanted that to be kept safe…but her plan failed. She had two large purple bruises from her inner thigh all the way up. She looked like a fucking hobo…she sighed again. _'I wish they would've just killed me…because now im left with a life that's not worth living'_ she looked at the needle in her wrist that was transporting fluids through her body and suddenly she had a flashback of last night when the guys had fucked with her.

_Flashback…_

_Gina had been put to sleep by a foreign liquid. But even though her eyes weren't open she could here everything that they were saying._

"_Did you bring the stuff?" asked a man_

"_Of course," said the guy pulling out a needle. He then walked to Gina and stuck the needle inside of her. She didn't even wince at the pain and they laughed. Her body seemed to be completely immobile. She was paralyzed. They took her body and tied it to the swings and soon later Gina woke up._

_End Flashback_

"What were you thinking about?" asked Kanaye as Gina jumped not realizing he was in the room.

"N-nothing," said Gina

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," said Kanaye

"That's all right," said Gina. "Kanaye this wasn't Shippo's fault so please don't blame him"

"He should've kept you safe," said Kanaye. _'Shippo protect her…now that would be sight to see'_ thought Gina

"Kanaye he couldn't he was tied to a tree remember?" asked Gina as she heard her brother growl.

"Its ok I'll be fine," said Gina

"You better be or else… or else…dam I'm to mad to speak," said Kanaye clenching his fists.

"I promise Kanaye," said Gina smiling at her brother. And Kanaye was happy to see his sister smile at a time like this.

"Gina you have to be the strongest person I've ever met," said Kanaye

"That's because I have you as my brother," said Gina and this made Kanaye blush a little.

"I'll be right back," said Kanaye as he walked to his parents. "She's doing a lot better than most people would"

"Ya even I have to agree there," said Inuyasha…he had expected Gina to take it harder than she was.

"I hope your both right," said Kagome…sure Gina was physically tough but was she ready to handle this.

"Have I ever been wrong?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome hit him on the head.

"Here Kagome," said Rin handing Kagome a coffee. She, Sesshomaru and Akira had returned from the café

"Thanks," replied Kagome.

"And here's for you Kanaye," said Akira handing her cousin slurpee.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" asked Rin

"They went to talk with Gina and haven't returned yet," said Kanaye

"I can't believe what Suki did," said Akira

"Me either," said Kanaye as he took a drink.

"She's pretty wounded both her heart and body so it will take some time for her t get through this," said Sesshomaru

"Yes but we'll help her father," said Akira

"Yes Gina needs us more than ever," said Rin as she looked at Kagome who smile read 'thank you'

"Her family loves her deeply," said Kanaye as Akira coughed. "What?"

"You know what that's the most sympathy I've heard in your voice since…forever," laughed Akira

"Ha, ha very funny," said Kanaye

"She is right," said Kagome

"Thanks mom," said Kanaye as the doctor walked towards them.

"Would you like to join me in Gina's room please," said the doctor as Kagome, Inuyasha and Kanaye followed. When they walked in Gina was somewhat surprised.

"Gina because technology is so good now a days I have some important information for you," said the doctor as everyone listened "Gina you're…."

**(A/N: I' am extremely evil lol man a cliffy but review and I shall update)**


	26. I Can’t Be

**(A/N:kk because im not really all that evil I decided that I would update fast sooo here is the next chapter…PS don't hate me for writing it)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 26: I Can't Be**

Gina couldn't believe what the doctor had told her. Was she supposed to be happy or sad or both? She was so confused. Would people ever look at her the same way again? Probably not, and what about her family what did they think? All those questions and more ran through Gina's head as the room remained quite.

"Sooo are you…" asked Kanaye

"Am I what?" asked Gina

"Are you going to keep it?" said Kanaye as he finished off his sentence

"Ya… I guess I have too," said Gina. The thought of killing such a small thing just didn't seem right to her.

"We'll leave you and your mother to talk," said Inuyasha as he and Kanaye left the room

"Gina you know you don't have to keep it," said Kagome

"But mom I just can't kill it. What am I going to do?" thought Gina as she began to cry. Gina tried not to cry in front of her father because he would think of her as weak but she had no problem crying in front of her mother.

"You can do this sweetheart…and your family is standing right behind you," said Kagome

"Thanks mom," said Gina as she hugged her mother…but in Shippo's room…

"Doctor we need to shock him," said the nurse handing the doctors the paddles.

"What happened he was fine an hour ago," said the doctor

"He's brain injury was worse than expected. It caused a blood clot in his brain to rupture," said the nurse.

"Clear," shouted the doctor as he placed the paddles on Shippo's chest making his body jump.

"Doctor still no pulse," said the nurse.

"Clear," said the doctor again. They repeated this procedure for an hour when finally the doctor pronounced Shippo dead. Back in Gina's room…

"I'm going to go for a walk these hospitals creep me out," said Gina standing on her legs…which by the way hurt like hell. She was walking when suddenly she smelt Shippo's scent and went to go see how he was doing…but she opened the door as she heard the doctor say he was dead.

"He can't be dead," said Gina as the doctor finally noticed her

"Nurse get her out of here," said the doctor.

"No he can't be…SHIPPO!" she screamed but it didn't work Shippo's lifeless body was still there. _'Fuck god…what the hell do you have against me…first burden me with a child and now take away the only one I loved, why can't I DIE!'_ she thought to herself as Kanaye walked towards her.

"Sis what's wrong?" he asked as Gina hugged him.

"Kanaye…Shippo….he's…he's gone," said Gina as the tears soon made Kanaye's shirt wet. All he could do was hold his sister when she was finally good enough to walk where everyone was they went there. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Akira, and Suki were all there and the minute Gina spotted Suki she walked over to her and began to yell…

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Gina as Suki looked at her. "Because of you im having a child by someone I don't even know…and because of you…Shippo is…He's dead!" said Gina but she screamed the last part. Suki was sad…_'What have I done?'_ she thought.

"Gina calm down," said Kagome

"Mom…he's dead the only one who knows what happened to me is dead," said Gina as she passed out her head almost hitting the hard floor…but Kanaye caught her. They took her back to the room where the doctors checked her out. They say she fainted form lack of energy and too much excitement.

"Mom what do I do?" asked Suki

"You're going to have to give one hell of an apology sweetheart," said Sango as Miroku nodded.

"I didn't mean for it to go like this," said Suki as Inuyasha, Kagome and Kanaye stepped out of the room.

"The doctor said she was going to be ok," said Inuyasha

"Thank god," said Miroku.

"Yes little brother we are all glad," said Sesshomaru

"Indeed," said Rin.

"What does god have against us?" asked Kagome. She and her family had been through so much and bad luck was always with them.

"Kagome it'll be ok," said Inuyasha as he held his wife but Gina had awoken in her room

'_What happened'_ she thought _'Oh yeah I was yelling at Suki then all of a sudden it went black'_ she looked at the monitor beside her bed and sighed. Soon she was going to have a baby…and the father wouldn't even know it existed. But who was the father…it was one of three men but which one was it?

"Man this is going to be a rough while," said Gina patting her stomach. Then she heard the door open and Suki walked in. Gina just turned her head.

"Gina I need to talk with you," said Suki

"So go ahead," replied Gina

"Well…listen I never meant for Kane to rape you I was just jealous of you and Shippo and I was caught up in the moment"

"Suki it wasn't just Kane…because if it was I would've killed the bastard for touching me…but he had reinforcements"

"Gina I never meant to hurt you…you're my best friend," said Suki

"And you're mine but understand it will take me a while before I trust you again," said Gina but her demon blood was telling her to hate Suki but her human blood overpowered it.

"I understand," said Suki hugging her friend. She was happy that Gina forgave her.

"Ya but can I go to sleep now," said Gina as she yawned

"Ya sorry," said Suki as she left the room.

"So what did she say?" asked Sango

"We're cool," said Suki as Sango smiled at her daughter.

"I think I'm going to head home," said Sesshomaru as he, Rin and Akira left.

"We'll be going too," said Miroku as he, Sango and Suki left.

"Well I guess we should go" said Kagome as she yawned

"Mom can I stay with Gina?" asked Kanaye

"Of course…Your father and I will be in here first thing tomorrow morning," said Kagome kissing Kanaye's forehead as she and Inuyasha left.

"Bye," said Kanaye as his parents left.

He walked into Gina's room and heard her whimper in her sleep. _'She's having a night-mere'_ he thought as he looked at his broken sister.

_Dream Sequence…_

"_No get away," cried Gina as she fought off the big strong men._

"_Gina get away," cried Shippo_

"_No I won't leave you," said Gina as she hugged Shippo…but then Shippo turned into Kane and began to laugh evilly_

"_Your little fox friend is gone forever" laughed Kane as Gina cried_

"_You MONSTER!" she yelled as she took a swipe at him._

"_I'm not the crazy full demon," said Kane as Gina looked at her body and sure enough her fangs and claws were bigger and in the reflection of Kane's eyes she could see the purple stripes on her cheeks and her red eyes._

"_Good bye," said Kane who turned back into Shippo_

"_No Shippo wait," cried Gina as she ran up to Shippo's door and he slammed it in her face…just like what he had done when they were thirteen._

"_It sucks to feel unloved doesn't it," laughed Kane who now was breathing on Gina's neck then she blinked and was back at the park. The three guys were there and she was naked. 'O god please no…HELP!'_

"_Gina wake up!"_

_End Dream Sequence_

"Gina wake up you were having a night-mere," said Kanaye

"Thank god it was only a dream," she said as she checked herself just to make sure

"Are you ok now?" asked Kanaye

"Ya …are you thee only one here?" asked Gina

"Ya everyone else went home… but mom and dad said that they would be here first thing tomorrow"

"Ok great," said Gina

"Ya well we should get back to sleep," said Kanaye

"Ya…sleep," said Gina…but she didn't know if she could sleep

"Good night," said Kanaye

"Good night little brother," said Gina. _'Tori watch over Shippo please'_ Gina thought as she drifted off into a sleep.

**(A/N: hello please review lol im begging you (hey that rhymed lol)**


	27. What does the future hold?

**(A/N: RAWRAWRAWRAWRAWRAWR!iiiiii! man am I grumpy but anyways lol I would like to say my own story (AKA-this) is making me extremely mad okie dokie so I'm deciding to end it with this chapter so please don't hate me…but I think the story is boring, but I will be writing another story within the next two days sooooooo maybe read it but for now on with the story…)**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAA I don't own the Inu crew.**

**WARNING: This story contains, attempted suicide, Rape and Cutting if any of this disturbs you then do not read this fanfic.**

**Bathing in blood…Chapter 27: What does the future hold?**

Gina sat up staring at the ceiling in the hospital room. What was wrong with her…her best friend totally sold her out and she instantly forgave her… '_grrrr' what's wrong with me?_' she thought. She looked over at her sleeping brother. He was extremely tired that night. Gina thought back to when she had a 'normal life' but than again her life wasn't exactly normal to begin with.

She placed a hand on her stomach and decided to go for a walk around the hospital. The hospital seemed a little bit cold and she wondered why they couldn't afford heat? She walked and bought a soda from the vending machine and took a drink. She squished the can in her hand and headed back to her room…but on her way there she passed what was once Shippo's room, but it was now vacant. He was one of the most important people in her life and he left.

"Well now it's just me and my child," said Gina as she continued to her room.

"Gina there you are I woke up and you were gone," said Kanaye as he walked out of Gina's room rubbing his eyes. Gina giggled at how cute he looked. "What's so funny Gina?"

"Nothing," said Gina as she walked and sat up on her bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kanaye

"Nothing why?" asked Gina

"You seem spaced out or something," said Kanaye as Gina pointed to her stomach

"Well Kanaye I have a lot on my mind," said Gina

"Oh yeah sorry," said Kanaye

"No need to apologize," said Gina as she gave her brother a smile.

"I really care about you my sister," said Kanaye

"Whoa, where did that come from?" laughed Gina

"It's true"

"I know, but im going to try to sleep and so should you," replied Gina as she laid her head on her pillow and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Gina tried to sleep peacefully, but her dreams were haunted with the dead Shippo crying and saying it was her fault he was dead. Then she had a dream where she and her daughter where sitting when a man came and stole her daughter. She didn't know it but tears were falling from her eyes. When finally she felt someone shaking her.

"Gina sweetie wake up," said Inuyasha

"Dad, is it morning already?" asked Gina

"It sure is," said Kagome

"Wow I guess the night just flew away," said Gina as Kanaye stirred and woke up.

"Mom, dad hey you're here"

"Sure are son," said Inuyasha

"What time is it?" asked Gina

"9:00"

"WHAT! Man why did you wake me up?" asked Kanaye as he tried to fall back asleep. He suffered from what Inuyasha and Kagome liked to call 'teenage syndrome'.

"It's all right you can sleep," said Gina as she swung her legs so that they hung off of the bed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha left to go and get a coffee

"A little," said Gina…she didn't want to tell her mother about the night-mere's

"Well when the little one is born you won't get any sleep," laughed Kagome as Gina hung her head. "Oh Gina I'm sorry"

"Oh no I'm ok mom," said Gina

"Gina maybe you should look at this as more of a gift than a burden," said Kagome

"Who said I was looking at it that way?" asked Gina"

"It's written all over your face," said Kagome

"Mom's right," said Kanaye who's attempt to fall back asleep had failed

"I know but it's so hard," said Gina

"But we'll always be there for support," said Kanaye as he smiled at his sister.

"Yes and for that I'm grateful," said Gina as they shared a loving family moment.

"Well do you want to get dressed?" asked Kagome

"What? Why?"

"Because me and your dad talked to the doctor who said you can come home"

"Oh this is wonderful," said Gina as everyone left her room to let her change. She walked out to see everyone waiting and walked to the car. _'Dear god please protect me and my family'_ thought Gina as she left the hospital thinking about what the future holds!

THE END!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**(A/N: WHAAAAAAAA It's over lol I know everyone out there ates me but it just wasn't working out because I was loosing interest but still feel free to review me and sorry it was short)**


End file.
